Rebirth
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: After years of training and building up her reputation to become the top female ninja, head ANBU medic, Sakura Haruno finds herself dying at the hands of her two beloved comrades. While waiting for the inevitable abyss, a figure approaches her, asking her to make a choice: Succumb to her unfortunate fate or be reborn and fulfill her true destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Crossroads

Chapter 1: Crossroads

"Taichou, Taichou! What are your orders?"

The desperate cries were accompanied by static as the ear piece was roughly tossed aside, succumbing to gravity as the device was crushed into pieces on the forest floor. The lone figure continued to flutter across the tree branches, disappearing and reappearing before it finally reached its destination. Brows furrowed at the scene that awaited the masked stranger in the open field, as a mixture of fear and anger coursed through her veins.

"Naruto...Sasuke."

The whispered names were lost to the sound of birds chirping as blue light began to form around the ebony haired man's hand. On cue, the shout of "Rasengan" filled the air causing a swirl of blue to engulf the blond haired male's hand. Green eyes widened in response as the two teammates stared each other down before a smirk graced the pale man's face which was mirrored by the wide grin that caused the whiskers to dance on the usually boisterous blonde's face.

"You are going to come home with me, teme."

"Hn."

In an instant, the two figures leapt at each other, as the onlooker watched the inevitable clash, time seemed to slow for her. Flashes of blood filled the female's vision as she instinctively flashed in-between the convergence of the two attacks. Blue and ebony eyes widened in response at the sight of the masked individual appearing before them. Unable to redirect their attack, blood splattered across their faces as their attacks hit the target, the impact causing the porcelain jaguar mask to shatter, revealing the identity of the individual.

Dull green eyes greeted the two males as strands of pale pink hair fluttered across ivory skin. Slowly the figure dropped to her knees on the ground, blood pooling from her sides and mouth, as the two onlookers watched in horror as their sole female teammate, collapsed in a pool of her blood.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto's loud voice was laced with concern as he hurriedly tried to staunch the blood but nothing seemed to work. Sasuke was unresponsive as he watched the scene before him. The shock of what he had done made him unable to move to assist his ex-teammate.

"Oi, Sakura. You can't die. Not when I finally found Sasuke. Come on, start healing yourself. Please...PLEASE!"

A gurgled cough was Naruto's only response as the usually vibrant green eyes grew duller. Tears began to swell in his sky blue eyes, blurring his vision of his teammate, and the one he viewed as a sister.

"Sakura, please don't leave me. You can't die. You...you and Sasuke are suppose to get married and have a bunch of Uchiha babies and then...and then grow old and die together. So, come on Sakura... stop the blood already..."

A small smile formed on the woman's face as she felt an overwhelming sense of fatigue overcome her. The pain was already fading, her body was going numb. This was the end.

"Why?"

The voice that she had longed to hear for so many years was colored with disbelief, causing her smile to widened. It seemed the icy bastard did care. With a tremendous amount of effort, Sakura formed her response before allowing herself to succumb to the peace that death would grant her.

"Baka."

* * *

"Sakura"

A deep baritone voice was calling her name. It sounded familiar and comforting. Slowly, she began to awaken, as she fought against the crust that had sealed her eyes shut. A pair of gold eyes filled her vision.

"You are awake."

Confusion marred her face as she took in the man before her. He was dressed in an elegant kimono that was dyed in a brilliant shade of red with a deep gold trim that mirrored his eyes. Vibrant locks of long red hair was being held loosely in a ponytail, draping the man's left shoulder. His expression was fierce and solemn but it was betrayed by the merriment that was apparent in the man's eyes. Gently, he reached his hand out to the girl, waiting for her to rise from her resting place.

A sense of familiarity filled Sakura as she grasped the man's hand. She could feel the pulse of power coursing through his veins, but surprisingly, she did not fear it. Instead, something told her she could trust this man with her life.

"Who are you? It feels as if I have meet you before."

A small smile played on the man's lips as he faced the woman before him.

"You have not met me, but you have heard my voice."

Pale pink eyebrows rose in surprise as she tried to conjure up an instance where she would've heard him. Different memories crowded her as she recalled time and time again, a voice guiding her and assisting her in crucial moments during her missions and the silent nights she allowed herself to fall apart. Green eyes widened in response as she realized who he was.

"It's you...you were always there with me. That voice in my head that helped guide me when I was alone and out on those S-class missions."

A dark red brow arched in response to the last part of her statement.

"Yes, as I recall you were more than willing to take all of those suicidal missions." The disapproval was evident in his tone but it only caused Sakura to stare defiantly at him.

"I had my reasons."

"I know, after all, I am a part of you."

"Please explain."

"I am a part of your soul, and also the spirit of your sword which is called a zanpakuto."

"I don't have a sword and how is it that you are part of my soul?"

The male sighed before gesturing for Sakura to sit. Following his lead, Sakura awaited the man to continue with his explanation.

"You do have a sword, you just have not seen your true sword, yet. After all of those years training in ANBU, and becoming one of the most notorious for your abilities in handling a katana, you are more than capable of wielding me. In regards to your latter question, you can say I am a reflection of your soul. I have been with you throughout your life but I haven't been able to reveal myself until now."

"Why now?"

"Because you are dead."

Instantly, Sakura was flooded with images of what had occurred moments ago. Anger immediately filled her as well as disappointment. She had spent her life training to become the best ninja possible in order to walk beside her comrades and protect them, yet she was always in their shadows, never able to be on their level. All of those years of harsh training fell apart the moment she had seen those two again. A bitter smile curved her lips as she realized the irony of her situation, the ones she had desperately trained to protect were responsible for her death. With a shake of her head, Sakura met the man's golden gaze.

"Yes I am dead, but that doesn't explain much."

The man had felt the wave of anger from the girl and was pleased to see her pull herself together.

"Only shinigami are able to have a zanpakuto. Although you are not technically a shinigami yet, you have trained and wielded a sword for over ten years, which allows me to finally converse with you."

She recalled the ten difficult years she had trained to perfect her technique and sword play. She was proud to say she was the best, and at the age of 25, held the title of most skilled with a sword.

"If I am not a shinigami, why choose to reveal yourself to me?"

The man observed the female before him before formulating his response.

"The reasoning behind that is because I am here to give you a choice: allow yourself to succumb to your unfortunate end or train and become a shinigami to fulfill your destiny. Your decision will determine whether or not we shall continue with this conversation."

Sakura was silent as she pondered the options the man gave her. Allow herself to rest or become a shinigami? After years of dancing with death and watching her comrades fall, death would've been welcomed, but this destiny...what was it? She had always believed it was her duty to protect her comrades but was perishing at the hands of her comrades her inevitable fate or was there something more?

A smirk formed on the man's face as he could see the gears spinning in her head. He already had an inkling of what she would decide, but it was best for her to come to that decision on her own accord. Still, it wouldn't hurt to nudge her in the correct decision. After all, it had been years since he had found a master he was compatible with.

"Sakura, this could be the chance for you to finally demonstrate your own capabilities and step out of the shadows of your former teammates. Why pass up this opportunity to be reborn and rediscover your own potential?"

This seemed to struck a chord with her as an unnamable emotion flitted through her emerald eyes. Resolving herself, she poised her question which marked her decision, "How do I become a shinigami?"

With that statement, a full blown grin appeared on the man's face.

"He will be coming for you soon and you will have your answers then. Until then, I want you to memorize this name, Fenikkusu."

"Fenikkusu...that is your name."

She is intelligent as well, this would definitely make things a lot more interesting.

"Yes, I am your zanpakuto and I promise we will converse again and begin to train. Now, take in your surroundings, this is your inner world and the area we will be able to meet face to face. Look familiar?"

With a quick swipe of the area, Sakura could already tell where she was. Training ground 3, where everything had started for her. A fitting choice.

"How do I access this area?"

"Meditate. "

She nodded in response, it seemed simple enough.

"Good, now awaken. The shinigami is approaching and remember, Fenikkusu. Got it memorized?"

"Hai."

Fenikkusu smirked one last time before he began to fade along with the familiar setting of training ground 3. Soon Sakura was left to observe her body being cradled by Naruto with a silent Sasuke observing. Noting the amount of blood surrounding her body, she quickly looked down at her own appearance and groaned at what she saw. Her standard ANBU uniform had two large tatters on each side and was stained with her dried blood. Muttering a curse, she ran her gloved fingers through her hair as she awaited the shinigami.

"What is taking this person so long?"

As if on cue, Sakura felt a strong spiritual aura approaching her. Quickly she turned and was surprised to see a tall, beautiful man watching her. His long black hair was being held back by clips and he was dressed in black garbs accompanied by a white haori. Arching a pink eyebrow, Sakura walked towards him.

"Shinigami-san?"

No response from the man which only served to rile her temper. His attitude and actions immediately reminded her of Sasuke. Mentally groaning at the prospect of having to deal with another unresponsive and stoic male, she gently began rubbing her temples.

"Are you the shinigami or what?"

An inky black eyebrow lifted in response. For someone who had just died, she was quite calm about the entire ordeal. Silently, Byakuya observed the female before him. His eyes took in the long wisps of pale pink hair that was escaping the female's bun, which served to frame her heart shaped face. Bright green eyes were currently shut as the girl continued to massage her temples, but this did not dissuade him from taking in the small pert nose that was set over a pair of full lips that matched the shade of her hair. She was dressed in some sort of skin tight uniform that accentuated her curves and ample bosom. Judging from the weapons that were strategically placed, she was a fighter of some sort. All in all she was relatively attractive and he could tell she would be a hit with the males in soul society. Mentally sighing at the prospect of another Rangiku or worse Yachiru, Byakuya prepared to take care of the soul before returning to his estate.

"How frustrating, I've died, been tasked to become a shinigami and I am currently stuck with another Sasuke."

Hearing her mutter caused Byakuya to temporarily halt his advance. His eyes narrowed in response as he heard the comparison to this unknown Sasuke, but the statement of her being tasked with becoming a shinigami intrigued him. Humans did not know about shinigami, so how is it that she knew?

"What do you mean 'tasked with becoming a shinigami'?"

Green eyes opened and clashed with grey eyes. Crossing her arms under her chest, a single pink eyebrow rose in response to the question.

"He speaks."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the girl's tone. It was evident that sarcasm was dripping from her response.

"I will not repeat myself."

"I will not answer."

Irritation filled Byakuya but he maintained his stoic mask. Deciding he had wasted enough time, he quickly approached her before using his the hilt of his sword to send her off. A look of surprise and irritation appeared on the girl's face before she disappeared. Satisfied that his task was complete, Byakuya quickly disappeared, leaving behind all thoughts of the pink haired woman in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

Chapter 2: Second Encounter

Sakura groaned as she once again forced herself to awaken. The last thing she recalled was speaking, if you even want to call it that, to some pompous ass, before being knocked unconscious. Rubbing her hand over the area where the man had hit her, Sakura opened her eyes and was shocked by her surroundings. Ten pair of eyes were focused solely on her as she sat in the middle of what seemed to be an ongoing meeting. Various expressions played out on all the individuals' faces, ranging from excitement to surprise to boredom. One pair of eyes immediately caught her attention. Grey eyes merely observed her before slowly sliding close, making it appear as if the man was irritated by this sudden development. The lack of response and recognition instantly had the female on her feet, suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of the man.

"You asshole."

Silence filled the room as said man slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of the woman before him. It was easy to recall who she was due to her exotic coloring, but what surprised him was the look of annoyance and clear recognition of who he was. It is a known fact that all souls who have passed have no recollection of their past or meeting with the shinigami, but it seemed this wasn't the case.

"Do you know who I am?"

Another flash of annoyance flitted through those bright green eyes.

"I wouldn't be addressing you if I didn't, although I must say, I am shocked you have deemed yourself to speak. From our previous encounter you had lead me to believe you were either too pompous to deem yourself worthy enough to speak to a lowly soul like me or you were mute. Obviously it is the former, but I will tell you now, I've had to deal with arrogant bastards like you all my life and I did not work my ass off to get where I am today to be belittled in an instant by a man who refuses to give me his name!"

The calm and composed tone in which she delivered her words contradicted the underlying emotion that bled through. Pure unadulterated passion and fire burned in her eyes and the intensity of her gaze unsettled him. A cackle interrupted the staring contest between the two. Swiftly the female broke her gaze, brow furrowed to see who was responsible for emitting that sound. Green eyes were schooled into an emotionless mask as she took in the sight of the man who had laughed. His overly large and muscular physique combined with the wild and aggressive expression that was enhanced with his shit eating grin served to add to his boorish demeanor. Slowly she took in the sight of the white haori that was similar to the one the man she had just labeled an asshole was wearing. A pink eyebrow arched in response, "You're either a captain or you just wanted to match with the asshole over here."

Zaraki's one eye widened in response before he burst into another round of cackles. The other captains around the table didn't attempt to conceal their amusement while said asshole glared in response.

"Aren't you a gutsy one, too bad you don't have a large amount of reiryoku, otherwise you and I will be fighting pinky."

"What is this reiryoku?"

Seeing it as the perfect opportunity to demonstrate his strength, Zaraki released his reiatsu, everyone within a 100 mile radius could feel the intensity of the spiritual pressure. Used to the unruly man's display, none of the captains flinched, but interestingly the female before them remained calm and stoic before the man.

"Interesting..."

Her pink brows furrowed as she pondered in thought before slowly closing her eyes. Silently she felt the tight control she usually held over her chakra loosen. Reiryoku referred to one's spiritual power or willpower. Keeping that in mind, Sakura felt power coursed through her as she released her tight restraints. Immediately, Zaraki's own reiatsu began to fluctuate as another reiatsu began to counter his. All eyes widened in response as a battle of wills began to take place among the two. Never have they encountered another whose reiryoku was able to match Zaraki let alone conceal it in such a manner that none of the captains had sensed it. Slowly the already giant grin stretched even wider as Zaraki felt the girl's power. Adrenaline coursed through him as his blood called for him to spar with the girl immediately.

"Enough!"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she immediately regained control. Training with Tsunade and finally getting Kakashi to train and spar with her had greatly allowed her chakra expanses to grow while maintaining her strict control. The fact that this Reiryoku was a reflection of her willpower only made it easier to control. Although the sheer amount of power was surprising even to her.

_"It shouldn't be surprising, after all, the fire that burns in you is strong. Why else would I choose you to be my master?"_

"Fenikkusu?"

_"Glad you remembered my name." _

"We need to have another discussion soon."

_"In due time, now pay attention."_

Sakura snapped out of her daze to see a pair of steel gray eyes that was focused on her. His expression conveyed a sense of gentleness, but the weary gaze and tense shoulders said the man was on guard and ready to attack need be.

"Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Understandable, however your sudden appearance and immense amount of power is shocking. How are you able to conceal it?"

"Will you at least give me a name and an idea of who you are and where I am?"

"My apologies, my name is Shunsui Kyōraku, the head of the first division and captain commander of the Gotei 13. You are currently in Seireitei where shinigami and nobles such as the asshole, also known as Kuchiki Byakuya reside."

"Shinigami? Perfect."

It wasn't lost on Shunsui that the girl had completely disregarded the comment of Byakuya being a noble. Amusement was evident, however he was curious as to her statement about shinigami, "Why is it perfect?"

"I was told by Fenikkusu that I needed to train and become a shinigami in order to fulfill my destiny although that remains to be determined," the last part of her statement trailed off, but Shunsui as well as the other captains were intrigued.

"Fenikkusu?"

"My zanpakuto."

Shock was evident on everyone's faces. Never had they met a soul who had recollection of her memories as well as a zanpakuto without receiving any training.

"Impossible! Where is your proof of your zanpakuto? I see you carry no blade with you."

Irritation was clear as day on the woman's expression as she flickered over to the man who spoke.

"Who are you to ask that? As I recall I was speaking with Shunsui-san, not you." Her tone reverted to the deadly calm note. The skeleton looking man that had spoken with suspicion clear in his voice only smirked at the girl.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th division. Now I won't repeat myself girl, where is this zanpakuto you claim you have?"

"Fenikkusu..." was growled out in response. In an instant, a form began to materialize before the captains, features began to sharpen as a tall man dressed in a rich red kimono with long red hair loosely pulled to the side appeared before them. A stoic expression adorned his face but the bright golden eyes conveyed his merriment and annoyance all at once.

"Yes?"

"It can't be..." was whispered from a white haired man who was gazing in shock at the spirit before him. His expression was mirrored by Shunsui who slowly responded to Ukitate's whispered response, "but it is...Fenikkusu?"

A deep red eyebrow rose in response.

"It seems you do have an idea of who I am. Where is Ryūjin Jakka? It's been awhile since I have crossed blades with him."

"He's gone."

"Disappointing. It seems we have arrived at the perfect time, Sakura." Fenikkusu turned to look at his pink haired master. The expression that was belied in her eyes conveyed the torrent of questions she was bound to ask him later. With a short nod, Fenikkusu turned to address the captains.

"As you can see, I am her zanpakuto. She will not be able to use me until we train on a later date. Now that you have seen me, please explain to my lovely master what is going on. Although she is appears calm, she is actually a little spitfire."

A glare was shot at Fenikkusu who smirked before disappearing once again. A string of curses danced on the tip of Sakura's tongue but she restrained herself.

"Che. She will be a wonderful specimen to experiment on."

"Not until she spars with me. I'm Kenapachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division." The man with the shit eating grin turned to smile at the woman before him. Unfortunately her attention was focused solely on Mayuri.

"If you think I would allow you to experiment on me, you are sadly mistaken captain Mayuri. I will say this now, touch me and I will KILL you. In regards to you captain Zaraki, a spar sounds enjoyable." This was accompanied by a small smirk as anticipation coursed through her. With everything that happened so far, she needed some release and it seemed Zaraki would be a perfect practice dummy.

"It seems it would be best to introduce ourselves. You already know who I am... Suì-Fēng?"

A petite woman with short hair and two long braids tied in the back turned her steely gray gaze on the girl. " I am Suì-Fēng, head of the second division." Her speech was curt and decisive, hinting at her personality. With a brief nod in the woman's direction, Sakura turned to a energetic looking blonde.

"Hai, Hai. I'm Shinji Hirako head of the fifth division and I must say, you are a gorgeous beauty, although not as wonderful as my hime." With this, a wide smile spread on the man's face as he openly eyed her bosom in delight, causing irritation to course through Byakuya. Surprised at this emotion, he immediately wrote it off at being disgusted by the lack of manners Hirako displayed, thereby tainting his title of captain. Byakuya was amused as he witnessed a flash before a single kunai landed in between Shinji's nether regions.

" My, my, it seems your zanpakuto was correct in calling you a spitfire. I can't imagine what you would be like...in bed."A sly smile fixed itself onto Shinji's face but it was quickly replaced as Sakura's fist connected with his face. The sound of bone crunching ran clear in the air as Shinji flew backward from the impact. His eyes widened in response as blood trickled down his now broken nose.

"Spitfire I maybe, but that is only when I'm dealing with perverts such as yourself." With this statement, a snicker could be heard all around but Shinji smiled as he picked himself up.

"I must say, I think I am in love."

Within moments, Shinji was pinned to the wall with a line of kunai aimed dangerously close to his vital areas. Satisfied, Sakura awaited the next captain to introduce himself.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the sixth division."

"I am honored to finally meet your acquaintance, Captain Kuchiki." The sarcasm was dripping from each word as the girl's green eyed glared was met with an indifferent expression. Once again, anger was bubbling inside of her, but quickly she squashed it. She didn't know why he was able to stir such strong feelings in her, but if he wanted to act indifferent, she could do the same.

"I am Sajin Komamura, head of the seventh division." This time, Sakura allowed some emotion to bleed through her emotionless mask. Surprise was clear as day as she took in the appearance of the seventh division captain.

"You are a wolf..."

Komamura tensed as he awaited the typical response he usually received, however he was sorely mistaken when she said, "Fascinating." Brown eyes widened in response as a smile formed on the woman's face, alerting all the males to her beauty. A faint blush formed on Komamura's face as he muttered, "It's nothing special" before turning away from the female. A cough interrupted the moment as the smile vanished, once again the expressionless mask was back in place.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division." Sakura quirked her head in the direction of the male who spoke and was surprised to see a boy barely at the age of sixteen standing before her. His ice blue eyes stared back at her as if he was challenging her to comment on his appearance. Pale brows furrowed as she recalled moments in which she herself was underestimated or brush aside because of her appearance. A flash of understanding appeared in her eyes as she looked at Hitsugaya before turning away from him. Toishiro was shocked, he had expected some sort of comment but instead all he received was a look of understanding. She would be an interesting one to converse with on a later date.

"Well you already know who I am Pinky and the next one is that Mayuri, head of the 12th division, all that is left is..." Zaraki trailed off as Ukitate rose from his seat and walked over to greet the girl.

"I am Jūshirō Ukitake, head of the 13th division it is nice to..." the white haired man immediately begin to cough, as small droplets of blood could be seen in his handkerchief. In an instant, Sakura's facade faded as she rushed over to the man, hand already glowing with her healing chakra. A soft expression graced her face as she gently helped the man back to his chair before quickly doing a check on his lungs. She wasn't surprised to hear the fluid build-up, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"How long have you been ill?"

Ukitake looked up in surprise before smiling at the girl. The expression on her face made her seem human and approachable.

"All my life, I don't have much longer left."

Pale pink brows furrowed before she gently began to heal the artery that had ruptured due to the coughing. Ukitake felt a sense of calm as the warm sensation of whatever the girl was doing filled him.

"Not true, I can heal you." The confidence in her voice had Ukitate focusing his gaze on her as did Shunsui. "Are you sure?" The two males looked at the girl with hope in their eyes. When she nodded her confirmation a smile broke out on both their faces.

"However, I need to drain your lungs of liquid and you need to take a regiment of medicine for the next year while I monitor your lungs. I am confident you will be 100% soon." The girl smiled in response as she finished her task. Quickly she did a scan of his entire body and she was pleased to see the disease was only affecting his lungs. Once she cleared out the fluid and made the medicine, he would be healthy once again.

"How is it that you are able to cure him? Even our best healer was unable to do so." The girl smiled in response before stepping away from Ukitate. "Time to introduce myself, my name is Sakura Haruno, head ANBU medic, apprentice to the fifth hokage and a ninja from Konohagakure."

"Sakura, how fitting, but what is ANBU?"

"In our village, ninjas are trained in order to reach jounin or for those who are willing or as some have nicknamed, have a death wish, they become ANBU. ANBU is the silent assassination group that is the hokage, our village leader's, right hand. We carry out missions that are highly dangerous, with the chance of return being very slim. A majority of those who joined ANBU have died in combat or been taken as prisoners. As of late I was lucky to last as long as I did."

"What do you mean?"

A bitter expression flashed across her face before the blank expression returned. "A majority of those who enter ANBU are around sixteen, those who are able to make it to past twenty are viewed as idols, however...what they have seen and done...death would be welcomed by most."

As her words sunk in, Shunsui was already planning his next move. With her skills and background she would be able to easily fulfill one of the vacant seats. Not to mention she was a head medic, making the fourth division perfect for her. A grin appeared on Shunsui's face as he observed the female. Affirming his decision, Shunsui rose from his place.

"Well, miss Sakura, how would you like to be the next fourth division captain?"

A pink eyebrow arched in response to that question. "I don't believe I am qualified for that position."

"Nonsense! You have been trained to fight but you also have skills in healing which is what the fourth division represents. Your reiatsu and control already marks you as captain level at least and you already have your zanpakuto. As of right now, you are qualified for this position."

Sakura took a moment to ponder the opportunity presented before, it was a great opportunity but..."I would like to be trained in the ways of soul society, specifically in combat. I refuse to accept a position and be anything but my best."

Byakuya rose an eyebrow in response to this statement. She was so determined, it was...interesting. Shunsui on the other hand continued to smile as he nodded in response.

"But of course, however you will need to face one of the captains in order to gauge your skills..."

"That will be me Pinky." Zaraki immediately stepped forward and began to drew his blade, however he was halted by Shunsui.

"Not yet Zaraki. She needs to obtain her zanpakuto first and take care of Ukitate. Not to mention, she needs a place to stay in order to get used to her surroundings."

Zaraki muttered in response before turning away. "Fine, fine, but I expect a fight soon Pinky."

"Can't wait." A flash of excitement appeared on Sakura's face but she squashed it as she turned to face Shunsui. "Is it alright that the current head of the fourth division as well as the members be present for my fight with Zaraki? Being fairly new, I doubt they would be fond of having a new division head placed before them without any proof of my skills."

"A reasonable request, besides all of the captains will be there to witness your fight. Your presence as well as your zanpakuto has me intrigued."

"Fine."

"In regards to where you shall stay, I believe the Kuchiki residence has more than enough room to accompany you. This won't be an issue would it, Byakuya?"

Sakura tensed as she turned to meet the grey gaze. Tension was thick in the air as the two stared at one another. Byakuya broke the connection first before turning to address Shunsui.

"If that is your command." With that Shunsui smiled before nodding in response. He had witnessed the two interacting and contrary to Byakuya's calm facade, the girl had piqued his interest. Maybe she would be the one to free Byakuya from his mental prison. With that thought in mind, Shunsui adjourned the meeting and watched the two walk off in the direction of the Kuchiki manor.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds

Chapter 3: Bonds

Silently, the mismatched pair continued their trek towards the Kuchiki manor. Although neither of them spoke, Sakura focused her attention on observing the area. She was surprised but also relieved to see that Soul Society was similar to her time period. It wouldn't be difficult for her to adjust to her surroundings, however, her mind was focused on the vast amount of questions that were formulating. She needed to speak to Fenikkusu soon, but it was also vital she begin healing Ukitate Taichou, plus she needed a change of clothes. With a brief glance at her tattered uniform, Sakura resisted sighing. The sensation of being watched had taken hold the moment she had left the meeting room. It wasn't surprising, considering she was covered in blood, her pink hair was in a disarray, she was armed, and walking beside the Kuchiki. As the two passed by another group of noble looking females, Sakura had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she felt the glares directed towards her back. Flashbacks of her youth were immediately called forth as she remembered her obsession with Sasuke and the countless girls that used to chase after him.

"I really am stuck with a Sasuke replica" was whispered to herself as Sakura continued to follow Byakuya. Unbeknownst to her, the "Sasuke replica" had heard her compliant and was once again pondering who was this "Sasuke" that the pink haired woman kept comparing him to.

_"You still continue to think about that Uchiha boy, have you not overcome your feelings?"_

Momentarily stunned by Fenikkusu's voice appearing in her mind, Sakura allowed the question to sink in.

"Those feelings...they no longer exist."

_"Yes, I remember... they were replaced by another...he was a better man...perfect for you. One could go so far to say you two were soul mates. What was his name...?"_

"Don't say it!" The tone in which she had conveyed her words had Fenikkusu temporarily silencing himself. As the images began to form in Sakura's mind, the pain that followed had her clenching her fists. The sensation of her nails biting into her skin didn't even register as she forcefully beat back past memories.

_"You will have to face them eventually," _were Fenikkusu's parting words before he disappeared back into the recess of her mind, leaving Sakura to combat unwanted memories.

"We have arrived." The cool tone in which Byakuya had delivered his words woke Sakura from her mental struggle. Green eyes met grey before turning to examine her location. The front of the manor was refined and conveyed a sense of nobility. The pristine walls spanned across a vast amount of land, alluding to the wealth and power the clan held. In bold dark strokes, the kanji for Kuchiki was written proudly on the entrance of the manor. Green eyes took in the finite details before narrowing. With a quick flick of her hand, glints of dark metal flew through the air, hitting their targets with pinpoint precision. Muffled groans were heard as two beings dressed in purple garbs came forth from their hiding spots, both cradling an injured limb. Before the two beings could reach Byakuya, Sakura flashed in between them with a single kunai poised at their jugular.

"Take another step and I will kill you both. Which village are you two from?" The deadly calm tone that was used to interrogate the men caused a cold sensation to run down their spine. They knew from her voice as well as her skills that she was a highly trained ninja and she had no qualms about disposing them if necessary. The two remained silent, which strengthen Sakura's resolve. Decision made, she readied her kunai to quickly finish them but was halted by a strong grip on her arm.

"Release them." The authoritative tone that Byakuya used, had Sakura stiffening up in response, which did not go unnoticed by the Kuchiki. In her mind, a memory began to form where a similar situation had taken place. Gritting her teeth in response, Sakura relaxed her stance and removed her kunai from the ninjas' vital vein. Seeing her comply, Byakuya released her arm and continued his trek inside the manor.

"Who are they?"

Not even turning to look back at the woman, Byakuya replied, "Guards of the estate. I would think the kanji for Kuchiki would've identified them." Irritation coursed through Sakura. With a quick scan of the two ninjas' attire, she was able to see the Kuchiki kanji etched into their headbands. Disappointment replaced the irritation as she walked over to the them. Eyeing the injuries, she gestured for them to come forth as she quickly healed them, disregarding the Kuchiki who had left her behind.

"I apologize for my misstep. I should've taken in my surroundings."

The two ninjas were silent but secretly surprised at the apology from the woman before them. Seeing as their wounds were now healed due to whatever the female had done, the two bowed in response.

"No need to apology, we were lax in our surveillance. It appears more training will be necessary, seeing how you had discovered our positions easily." The baritone voice that had spoken, belonged to the taller of the pair. Sakura raised an eyebrow in response before addressing the man.

"An ordinary civilian or any individual that has not had prior training in detection, would not have determined your location. I on the other hand am, or was a ninja, therefore it was simple for me to detect you two."

"So it would seem."Red eyes focused on the female ninja momentarily, before turning to signal his partner it was time to leave. "We must return to our posts. It was interesting to meet you..."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno-san" were the man's final words before he and the other ninja disappeared. Deciding it would be best to locate the Kuchiki who had left her at the gate, Sakura turned on her heel and proceeded to enter the estate, all the while, a pair of deep red eyes followed her movement until she disappeared inside the manor.

Byakuya continued towards his office, not even bothering to wait for the woman. He knew she would find him eventually, but as of late he had matters to attend to. The fact that she had easily determined where his guards were positioned was alarming but also impressive. He would need to speak to Kei later in regards to retraining the guards. Refraining from uttering a sigh, Byakuya paused mid stride as he passed by the koi pond that resided on the grounds. Irritation flashed in his eyes as he realized another fish was missing. Immediately, the first suspect that came to mind was Yachiru. The lieutenant of the 11th division was always finding a way into the manor. Frustrated, Byakuya resumed his pace but immediately tensed, hand reaching for his blade as he felt a presence materialize behind him.

"It is rude to leave your guest at the front of the gates."

Recognizing her voice, Byakuya relaxed himself before turning to address the female.

"Your unnecessary actions delayed yourself from following me. I have matters to attend to, and I do not enjoy having my time wasted."

"As do I. If you will show me where I will be staying and point me in the direction of a garment shop, I will be on my way."

Surprised by her direct gaze that showed no signs of trepidation, Byakuya acquiesced with a nod before leading Sakura to her room. As the two made their way down a long hallway, Byakuya halted in front of a silk screen doorway that had embroideries of cherry blossoms scattered across the panels.

"You are not allowed to enter this room." The decree was accompanied by a tilt of his head in the direction of the silk doors. Arching a pink eyebrow in response, Sakura agreed.

"Understand this, Kuchiki, I have no intention or interests in pursuing you. My purpose here is to become a shinigami and fulfill whatever destiny fate has planned for me. I will not invade your personal matters and I assume you will return the favor by staying out of mine."

This time Byakuya turned to face her before agreeing to her reasonable request. With a gesture, he pointed her in the direction of her new corridors. Following his direction, Sakura walked a few more steps down the hall and arrived at another doorway, this time the silk screen doors were plain. Sliding the screen door, she was surprised by the size of the room. It spanned the size of her bedroom and bathroom back in Konoha. The walls were a plain white and a simple futon was placed in the center of the room. A small desk was facing another panel of screen doors. Curious, Sakura walked over and slid the panels aside. The scene that awaited her momentarily silenced her. A beautiful garden greeted her as she gently took a few steps out onto the stone path. Lush greens surrounded her, but the focal point was the massive cherry blossom tree that was set in the center of the garden. Admiring the view, she almost forgot about Byakuya who was standing in the doorway observing her.

"I will send for some clothes to be brought for you. Continue down the hall and the door on your right will lead you to the hot springs."

The words "thank you" were on the tip of her tongue but she wasn't surprised to see that the Kuchiki had already disappeared. Deciding it would be best to bathe and rid herself of the blood stained clothes, Sakura followed his instructions and located the hot springs. A small smile graced her lips as she gently stripped herself of the tattered remains of her outfits. She was pleased to see her wounds had healed nicely, no scar marring her porcelain white skin. Walking to the spring, she immersed herself into the healing waters, allowing their warm embrace to relax her tense muscles. Languidly, she rinsed the grim off of her skin before removing the senbons that had attempted to hold her bun into place. Waves of pink hair cascaded around her as she gently reclined against a rock, allowing the steady stream of water to lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama."

Not even looking up from his paperwork, Byakuya gestured for the servant to speak as he scanned through the documents.

"The clothes that you had requested were brought to the guest, but she is not in her corridors."

Irritated that one of his servants was interrupting him for a mundane matter, Byakuya signed off on another document before addressing him. "Did you check the hot springs?"

"Hai. I tried to call for her, but there was no response. It has already been an hour."

The thought that the girl may have passed out served to increase his annoyance. Finishing off another document, Byakuya rose from his desk and flash stepped to the woman's corridors. Seeing the untouched kimono on the futon, Byakuya reached for the garments before he walked towards the hot springs.

"Haruno."

Silence greeted him as he awaited a response. A mixture of irritation and anger coursed through him as he proceeded to enter the springs. The sight that awaited him, had him immediately regretting his decision. Sakura had risen from her position in the spring. Droplets of water trailed down the vast expanse of milky white skin before disappearing behind a curtain of wavy pink hair. Her back was exposed to Byakuya and for an unknown reason, he was unable to prevent himself from taking in her sleek curves. His grey gaze slowly took in the sight of ivory skin, before focusing on the long diagonal scar that trailed from her right shoulder down to her waist. It was the only scar that marred her smooth skin and judging by the looks of it, she had attained it during a battle. However she was a capable healer, why had she not healed the scar herself?

"Are you done?" Her cool tone broke Byakuya out of his musings as he quickly tore his gaze away from her. Turning away from her, he held out the kimono as she rose out of the springs.

"One of my servants expressed their concerns when you did not return to your corridors."

Sakura reached for the kimono before slowly dressing herself. The kimono itself was short and lightweight, making it easy for her to move around in. The fact that it was her favorite color, a blood red, added to its appeal. Tying the obi, Sakura glanced at Byakuya who still had his back turned towards her.

"I apologize. I did not realize how fatigued I was until I entered the springs. I had fallen asleep and your servant had awoken me, but before I could respond, he seemed to have disappeared. I am surprised that you deemed it necessary to enter the room."

"The fact that you had not responded to my call made it necessary at the time." The calm tone he had delivered his response was tainted by the annoyance he had felt earlier from the moment his servant had interrupted his work.

"I see. I am suitable."

Byakuya turned towards her and was once again surprised by what he saw. The red kimono suited her and did little to conceal her curves. The fact that it ended at mid thigh only served to irritate him further. Mentally making a note to speak to his servant's inability to procure a proper garment, Byakuya turned to leave, but was halted in his advance.

"Ask me."

Arching an eyebrow in response, he waited for her to continue. Green eyes observed him with a flicker of humor dancing in their depths.

"You have a question." The statement surprised Byakuya, because although it was true, he did not by any means demonstrate he wanted to ask her anything. Deciding it would be best to humor her, "Why are you not upset?"

"I am a female ninja. We have been trained to use our bodies as tools to assist us during our missions. It is a rite of passage, to lose your virginity on a mission...serving our village..." A distant look appeared in her eyes, but it was soon replaced with her usual indifferent mask.

"Is that how you obtained the scar?" The unexpected question momentarily surprised Sakura, which in turn rewarded Byakuya with a glimpse of the girl behind the stoic mask. A whirlwind of emotions flashed through her eyes which ranged from love to pain.

"Remember Kuchiki, I will not pry into your personal matters if you do the same for me."

With that, the conversation was over as Sakura walked past Byakuya and headed towards her room. He watched her momentarily before he flash stepped to his office. Once again he immersed himself in the piles of paperwork, drowning out the images and conversations that had occurred moments ago.

* * *

"Sakura."

No movement or sound came from the solemn figure that was gazing at the cherry blossom tree in the garden. Irritation flashed across aristocratic features but were quickly replaced as Fenikkusu realized the emotional turmoil that she was going through. Silently he berated himself for bringing up that man earlier. He recalled the suffering she had went through, the lonely nights when she had cried herself to sleep. He remembered each finite detail and cursed himself each time he was unable to truly converse with her and comfort her. Even now, when she was suffering due to the memories that arose from the conversation earlier, he felt helpless. No, things are different now. She was stronger and he had the ability to appear before her. This time, he would not allow her to bear her burden alone. Silently he crossed the room and joined the woman in her observation of the namesake tree.

"Do you recall the first time I had spoken to you?"

A bitter smile graced her features before she quietly responded, "How could I not? You were the only who was able to keep me sane after that mission."

* * *

9 years ago

"Sakura, do you know why I have summoned you?"

The grave tone in which Tsunade spoke had Sakura on edge. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kakashi was once again reading his usual book, but his stance was tense. The fact that he was still reading the same page over and over again did little to quell the uneasy sensation that was bubbling inside her.

"No, hokage-sama."

Amber eyes observed Sakura, her apprentice that had come to her two years ago and begged her to train her. Seeing her now, one would not dare say she hadn't been working hard, unless of course they were willing to risk a broken bone of some sort. Needless to say, Sakura had grown, not only mentally, but also physically. Her appearance was becoming more womanly and Tsunade knew that in a few years time, she would be the dream of every male in Konoha. However, it was the air of innocence and purity that really made Sakura an appealing individual. Being her apprentice, Tsunade had become fond of the girl, which in turn resulted her in shielding Sakura from the more...explicit tasks that were required for some of the missions. Now that she had turned sixteen, that was going to change. It pained her to see that the innocence that she had worked hard to protect would be roughly snuffed out after this mission was complete.

"Now that you are of age, the council has deemed it time for you to take your first seduction mission." This of course threw Sakura's nerves into a upheaval as she realized what was being asked of her. Trying vainly to keep a mask of indifference in place, Sakura asked, "What is the mission?"

"You are being sent to the sound village in order to assassinate a man by the name of Nikuyoku Kenshi. He is the current head of the underground trafficking ring, supplying young females to work in the red light district. As of late, two young females have turned up dead and Kenshi is the man responsible since they were last seen with him. Due to your exotic coloring, you will be able to attract his attention easily. Although this is a solo mission, I will be sending Kakashi with you, in case anything happens."

Sakura knew the underlying message that was hidden beneath Tsunade's words. Nodding her head as a sign of understanding, Sakura reached for the mission scroll. For the briefest moment, her hand brushed against Tsunade's. Surprised by the brief contact, she looked up into the hokage's eyes, apology on the tip of her tongue, but she was halted by the combination of guilt and sadness that were swirling in the amber depths. Within seconds, the emotions disappeared, leaving behind a hokage addressing another ninja of Konoha.

"You leave at dawn."

"Hai."

* * *

"Who are you?" was uttered in a gruff voice as a burly looking man leaned forward to examine the plain woman before him.

" S..Sakura.." Bright green eyes peered up at the man before her, as she gently removed the straw hat that she had been wearing since she entered the sound village. Biting her lip as she played with the hem of the hat, she lowered her gaze as she tried to hide her disgust. The man which she had assumed was Kenshi, was a filthy and gruesome looking male. His matted brown hair coupled with his pox marred face had her ready to retch at the possible thought of allowing the man to touch her.

"What is your purpose here, girl?" He continued to observe the girl with open interest. At first he had written her off as being plain, but once he had seen her pink hair, she had captured his attention. The girl's hands began to shake as she forced herself to look up at him.

"I...I heard I could find work if I came here."

"Who told you this?"

This was the tricky part, if she was unable to convince him of her story, she would lose any chance of completing the mission.

"One of the prostitutes told me in the village I passed by earlier. Her name was Sayuri."

"Why would Sayuri talk to you?" The man watched as the girl flinched in response to his rough tone. The fact that she was timid would make it easier to control her, and he briefly recalled Sayuri being one of the better prostitutes that he had come across as of late.

" ..I was passing by the red light district when a few men approached me. It was obvious that they wanted to...I refused them but they were persistent. That was when Sayuri stepped in. She was able to get them to leave me be. She saw that I was poor and was looking for work, so she sent me here to find Kenshi."

"If you were so afraid to lay with the men, what makes you think you are suitable to work here?" Contrary to his words, he was already planning the many ways he could break her in. He could already tell she was a virgin from the way she had acted. It had been a while since he had tasted a virgin and he was looking forward to being the first to try out Sakura.

"...If I was being paid...I may be able to force myself to lay with a man."

"Hmph." Her answer pleased him greatly, she would be perfect. Deciding it would be best to see if she was truly capable, he threw a few coins at her.

"Strip."

Shock was evident in her eyes as she looked at the man before her.

"What?"

A brow rose in response to her question. "Did you not say you would be able to lay with a man if you were paid? Here are a few coins, strip for me. You are lucky that I am not requesting for more."

Anger coursed through her veins, but she bite her tongue as a means to prevent herself from launching at Kenshi and killing him immediately. Slowly, she untied her obi and allowed the plain yukata to slip off her shoulders.

The sight that awaited him had his member hardening in an instant. Pert, milky white breasts sat above a flat, toned stomach that flared out into a set of rounded hips. The tuft of pink hair that concealed her nether region, proved that her coloring was natural. A lascivious grin appeared on his face as he could easily imagine roughly taking her against the wall, with her nails running down his back as he made her cry out in ecstasy with each hard thrust. Grimacing at the strain against his pants, Kenshi gestured for her to dress herself.

"You will do just fine." The relief that Sakura had felt after hearing those words helped the sensation of nausea that had appeared the moment Kenshi had laid his eyes on her. The lustful gleam hinted at the inevitable task that would be awaiting her. The fact that Sakura was absorbed in her thoughts, prevented her from witnessing another man enter the room. He was taller than Kenshi, and his delicate features contrasted greatly with the burlier man. His black hair was curling around his neck and from his appearance, he seemed to be fit. Ice blue eyes greeted her as a smile graced his lips. Sakura knew that if Ino was here right now, she would be drooling at how gorgeous this man was.

"Welcome. I will assist you in preparing you for tonight. Although you are new, we expect you to start work right away. Luckily, there is a big party and a fresh face is exactly what has been requested."

Sakura nodded as she began to follow the man into another room, all the while, she could still feel Kenshi's eyes on her back. Refraining from shivering, she turned to examine the man beside her.

"Ano...am I the only one that will be there tonight?"

A smile was her response as he gestured for her to enter a room. A massive amount of splendid kimonos were scattered about. In a corner, there was a large dresser that contained an oval mirror. Make-up and hair ornaments were neatly laid out beside a number of oils and fragrances. Slowly the man guided her to the mirror and gently sat her before the dresser. Immediately, he set out to work on her hair, undoing the messy bun and running a brush through it. Sakura watched him as he began to massage the scent of jasmine in her hair before pulling up a few strands and twisting it into a bun, using a delicate hair ornament that had a bird in flight as a charm, to hold it into place. He paused to examine his work before quickly grabbing a pale pink kimono that had an ivory border.

"Undress for me."

The soft tone in which he delivered the command put Sakura at ease, compared to the harsh tone that Kenshi had used earlier. Relieving herself of her garments, she stood before him, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as the handsome male took in her curves with an appreciative glance.

"Beautiful," was whispered in response as he slowly began to dress her. Each fleeting touch in which his hands made contact with her bare skin, had Sakura turning a deeper shade of red. A small chuckle escaped the man's lips as he completed his task.

"It is quite obvious that you are untainted, however, it is disappointing to see that an innocent like you has resorted to this type of work."

The sharp tone that the man used contrasted greatly with his peaceful expression. Surprised, Sakura glanced at him before lowering her gaze.

"I...I have no other choice."

"I see. Just be careful. A beauty such as yourself will be in high demand. I also expect, Kenshi will want to have a taste for himself before the night is over."

He had reverted back to the soft tone which did little to relax her as the sensation of dread filled her. Seeing her weary expression, the man reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"It's alright, everything will be okay." These words were accompanied by a smile before Sakura was led out of the room and brought to the room where she would be expected to entertain the men for tonight.

"What do we have here?" A pair of muddy brown eyes light up at the sight of Sakura entering the room. A lustful grin appeared on his face as he took in the sight of the girl. Murmurs of approval could be heard from the other men in the room as they greedy observed the female.

"I bring you the newest edition to my collection. This is Sakura." She immediately recognized the voice belonging to Kenshi who was also in the room, taking in her appearance. Composing herself, she gently bowed before the men.

"I will be entertaining you tonight."

Instantly, the man who had spoken earlier wrapped his arm around her waist before dragging her towards him. She could smell the sake on his breathe as he held her tight against him. Refraining from breaking the man's hand which was trying to slip beneath her kimono, Sakura blushed before lowering her gaze.

"Would you like me to pour you some sake?" With a nod of his head, the man watched as Sakura went through the motions of refilling his cup. Taking it from her, he allowed his hands to linger on hers before downing the cup in one setting.

"I must say, it is refreshing to see a natural beauty like you. Compared to all of your other girls Kenshi, this one is a beauty. I am surprised you are willing to share her."

"This is just a test run, to see if she really is capable of doing such work."

"Oh, then allow me to take her for a spin." This was accompanied by a leer as the man roughly fondled her breasts. Biting her lip so she could prevent herself from cursing at the man, Sakura faked a soft moan in response. This caused a stir in the group of men as lustful images appeared in their mind, all of which starred Sakura.

"I will be the first to try her. All of you leave now. I have some matters to attend to." The men grumbled in response as they slowly began to leave the room. The one that had his arm around Sakura's waist reluctantly released her before following the men out of the room. Silence filled the room as Sakura was left alone with Kenshi. This would be the perfect opportunity to kill him. She could just get him drunk and kill him then. In doing so, she would be spared from having to lose her virginity.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Heh, your coy tactics will you get you nowhere. I have been waiting for you. As you can see, I am not very patient." To emphasize his point, Kenshi gestured towards the large bulge that was pulsating against his pants. His intention was clear in his eyes, but since she no longer had to maintain her front...

"I would rather burn in hell than let you touch me." In an instant Sakura straddled the man before quickly summoning her chakra and attacking the vital vein on his neck. His life was ended within a matter of seconds. Pleased with her work, Sakura rose from the lifeless corpse of the man and was just about to leave when the sound of clapping halted her footsteps.

"My, my. That was a lot faster than I expected. You must be a highly trained ninja." Sakura froze as she turned to face the handsome man from earlier. He was still wearing the peaceful expression on his face, but his eyes were ice cold as he took in the sight of dead corpse.

"It truly was a waste that Maou is dead. He was a wonderful partner." There wasn't a hint of sadness in his voice, but that wasn't her main concern. He had called the man Maou, which meant the man standing before her was...

"Kenshi."

"That's correct, although I am surprised you did not realize it sooner. Wasn't a description of my appearance included in your assignment?"

Acting on instinct, Sakura charged forward, fist readied to kill him with a single blow. She was shocked when he simply stopped her fist mid-strike.

"Tch. Do you really believe I would allow you to come at me so easily? I already knew you were a ninja the moment I had laid my eyes on you. Unfortunately for Maou, he was too fixated on your beauty to remember that we never had a prostitute named Sayuri. It is a shame really, if he had only waited a few more minutes, he would still be alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel the effects already?"

On cue, Sakura suddenly felt all of her energy leave her body. An extreme wave of fatigue had her collapsing to the ground, but Kenshi caught her before she could do so. A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes as he held her against him.

"Do you like the drug? It is one of my favorites, the jasmine scent throws off the fragrance of the drug itself. The individual would start feeling the drug within an hour, causing them to experience a extreme wave of fatigue that would render them incapable of moving. Although, the individual will still be able to experience every sensation that is bestowed upon them."

To demonstrate, Kenshi trailed his fingers down her neck before slowly disrobing her. The kimono slid off her body, revealing the bounty that he had laid eyes upon earlier.

"I must say the unruly group of men were correct in saying you are a fine specimen. If I enjoy the taste, I might not want to share you at all." Tilting her head up to face him, Kenshi lowered his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and enticing, but the combination of the drug and fear hindered her from responding and escaping his grasp.

"I know you are still untouched, but some sort of reaction would be better than this." In response, Kenshi roughly grabbed her breast, tightening his grip which in turn had Sakura gasping out in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Kenshi deepened the kiss, making it near impossible for Sakura to breathe. Vainly she attempted to push him off, but her lack of strength made it difficult for her to even lift her arm. Resorting to her last defense, she bit Kenshi as hard as she could, the metallic tang of his blood was a demonstration of her success. Roughly, Kenshi pushed her away from him as he cradled his bleeding lip.

"You damn bitch!" Kenshi lunged at her, resulting in the two falling to the floor. She tried to struggle against him, but he was overpowering her.

"So you want to play it rough?"

He pinned her arms above her head and began nipping at her neck, slowly making his way towards her breast. Without a moment's hesitation, he bite into the soft flesh of her breast, causing Sakura to cry out in pain. Tears filled her eyes and he proceeded to do the same to her other before continuing to harasses her once pale skin.

"I must say, you look delectable with my bite marks marring your skin. It's as if I am marking you as mine forever."

"Please...stop."

Merriment filled his ice blue eyes as he listened to her silent plea. "Now, now, the fun has just begun." A smirk appeared on Kenshi's face as he undressed himself, revealing his hardened member. Sakura tore her gaze away from, refusing to acknowledge what was going to happen next.

"This would be a lot more fun if you look me in the eyes. I want to see you cry out from having me inside of you." Forcing her to watch him, Kenshi pushed apart her legs before thrusting himself inside of her. Sakura arched in response, the pain from the foreign object invading her had her crying out in pain. Tears began to flow freely as Kenshi continually pounded into her, his relentless pace forbidding her from recovering from each thrust.

"Stop...Please...STOP! "

Her sobs muffled the sounds of their coupling as she was left to realize she would have to endure it. She could feel Kenshi tensing up inside her which meant he was near his end. Soon this horrible event would be over.

Not even bothering to fight and cry for help, she silently continued to shed tears as Kenshi finally released himself in her. She barely felt the sensation of his lips on her forehead as he withdrew himself from her.

"I must say, you were quite stiff which was disappointing, but I'm quite sure after you have been broken in a few more times, that will change." Kenshi finished dressing himself as he went over to the screen door.

"You can have her now." With a final smirk at Sakura, he left the room as the group of men from early, returned into the room. They all took in the sight of Sakura, before grinning at one another.

"This is going to be fun."

Sakura watched in horror as the men began to undress.

"NO...NO!"

"Oh come on, I am sure we will do a better job than Kenshi."

"NO...KAKASHI...NARUTO...SASUKE!"

* * *

Sakura blinked back the tears as she remembered that brutal night. No one had saved her from being raped by those men...over and over. She clenched her fist in response as she tried to fight back those memories. Kakashi had eventually stormed into the place and killed all of the men, Kenshi included. He had taken one look at her and the expression in his eye conveyed his guilt. Once Sakura had been able to return to Konoha, she was forced to report her failure. Of course Kakashi had disappeared when it was time for the report, leaving Sakura behind to relive every single detail of that night. She would never forget Tsuande's expression as she saw the anger and pain flash in her eyes. That night when she had returned to her apartment, she had contemplated killing herself, but Fenikkusu stopped her from doing so.

_"Are you going to give in just like that?"_

_"Yes...the pain is too much."_

_"The pain will heal with time."_

_"I can't stand it! All I can think about is their hands all over me as each of them took their turns raping me. Now look at me, I returned a failure, everyone pities me. Kakashi can't even look me in the eye...and I was unable to defend myself. I trained under the fucking Hokage and I still ended up crying out for my teammates to save me. I'm useless."_

_"Why don't you change that?"_

_"...What?"_

_"Instead of killing yourself, why not use the pain to motivate you to become stronger? Would you be satisfied dying at your own hands? What about your teammates that you swore you would protect and walk alongside. Do you only make empty promises?"_

_"No...I.."_

_"You make a decision. Continue to be weak or force yourself to confront the pain and use it to become stronger."_

Those words were what guided Sakura to work hard and become the ninja she was today. If it wasn't for Fenikkusu, she would probably be dead.

"Thank you."

Fenikkusu arched a brilliant red eyebrow in response. "There is no need to thank me."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today, so a thank you is necessary."

A faint blush colored his tan cheeks as he turned to view the cherry blossom tree, "Like I said, it has been awhile since I have found a compatible master."

"I'm not your master."

Surprise was apparent as Fenikkusu eyed her, "What do you mean?"

"After that day and the countless times we have been together, our bond is not that of a master and servant, but a partnership of two equals."

"...Equals..." determination colored his golden eyes as he addressed Sakura.

"Then I want you to understand this, no matter what happens and whatever hardships may occur, never forget I will be with you. You no longer have to deal with things by yourself."

This time it was Sakura's turn to be surprised. She smiled at Fenikkusu before nodding her head to demonstrate her acceptance of his proposal. Satisfied, Fenikkusu turned to leave.

"Come along, we have a man to heal and some training to be done. It's been far too long since I have been able to use my powers."


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Recovery

Chapter 4: Road to Recovery

**A/N: First of all I want to say thank you for the 100 followers and all of the faves and reviews. They really helped encourage me in regards to writing this story, although I am already in love with it. I would like to address one reviewer, Kosmas. Thank you for telling me it feels rushed! I will definitely be careful about that since I do plan for this fanfic to be one of my longer ones and the development of Byakuya and Sakura will take a bit, as well as the actual plot. In regards to Sakura's past and skills, they will be revealed as the story progresses. I will say she will be experiencing difficulties in becoming a shinigami. After all it can't be an easy ride for her (unfortunately). On that note, working on the next chapter soon and bits of Sakura's past will be revealed next time. Oh and if there are any questions or confusion just ask and I'll try to respond to it. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Pale pink lips gently curved into a smile as she turned to follow the retreating form of Fenikkusu. As her bare feet pattered across the cold wooden floor, Sakura reached for her black heels that had been placed by the entrance of the room. Quickly she strapped on the heels before twisting her long hair into a loose knot at the nape of her neck. Adjusting the gold obi around her short red kimono, Sakura proceeded to exit the room but was halted by Fenikkusu standing at the doorway.

Golden eyes narrowed in response as Fenikkusu took in the appearance of his partner. Although he was pleased that she was wearing his colors, the cut of the kimono was indecent, borderline scandalous, and the damn obi was nestled under his mistress's well-endowed curves, which only served to draw the eye to her...assets. A silent anger went through him as he immediately recalled the lecherous expressions men used to adorn as she passed by them on the streets. Not to mention the disgusting images of the ingrate males that had dared to sully her. A scowl began to form on Fenikkusu's face. He would be damned if he allowed her to leave the walls dressed as so.

"No." The definite tone in which the single word was proclaimed had Sakura arching a pink eyebrow in response. Seeing her questioning look, Fenikkusu gestured at her clothing. "You will NOT be going out dressed like that." The emphasis on the "not" wasn't lost on Sakura. Folding her arms, which only served to irritate Fenikkusu further because once again the attention was drawn to her bust, Sakura calmly tried to reason with him. "This is the only clothing they have provided for me."

"It is inadequate."

"I have nothing else."

"I am quite sure the high and mighty Kuchiki will have no problem obtaining _proper _clothing."

Sighing in response, Sakura ruffled her hair before pushing past Fenikkusu. "Not necessary, I do not plan to bother that man any further. As you have said, I have a patient I need to attend to."

"Not dressed like that."

This time Sakura couldn't help the anger that was starting to bubble inside her. Narrowing her green eyed gaze at Fenikkusu, she asked "Why is that?"

"Your clothing will only serve to inspire lustful thoughts."

"Is it my fault that the male species tend to use their phallus's as a means to guide their judgments?"

"...Although that statement has some merit to it, walking around dressed like that would only encourage them."

Narrowing her eyes in response to Fenikkusu's stubbornness, Sakura decided to try a different approach.

"Are you doubting my ability to protect myself?"

"No...that isn't my intention at all..."

Resisting the urge to smile, for it would ruin her tirade, Sakura walked over to Fenikkusu and began to jab her finger in his chest, which she mentality noted was soft but firm to the touch, hinting at his muscular physique. Casting aside that line of thought, Sakura focused on executing her current plan.

"That seems exactly what you are implying. Do you not trust me Fenikkusu? Weren't you the one that said I needed to train and become stronger in order to fulfill my promises?"

Silence filled the room as Sakura awaited his response. A small frown adorned Fenikkusu's features as he silently contemplated the corner that his mistress had backed him into. He had never been in a situation like this before and honestly, the image of his petite mistress jabbing her finger into his chest as her bright green eyes narrowed at him with repressed mischief and amusement dissipated his desire to continue with their 'disagreement.' Although he has not interacted with the human race for quite some time, for the last man he spoke to was a social recluse, even he knew when he had lost the argument. A rueful smile replaced the frown as he sighed, "You already know I do not think you are incapable of defending yourself."

Hearing the resigned tone in his voice caused Sakura to quickly turn away from him as she broke out into a grin. She had won and it was cute to see that smile on his face. Satisfied, Sakura began to walk out the room, but she paused mid step as she decided to humor Fenikkusu.

"Besides, even if I am unable to defend myself, won't you be by my side to protect me?"

A full blown smirk appeared on Fenikkusu's face as a well of happiness began to form inside his chest. It was satisfying to have her admit she did have faith in his own abilities, even though she had not seem him in action just yet. It only demonstrated the depth of their bond...but he decided he wanted to toy with her for what she had done earlier.

"Who is to say I would be willing to assist you? Wouldn't that be a demonstration of me doubting your abilities?"

Silence was the only response that he received which served to dull his teasing mood. Curious as to why his quick wit partner didn't have a response for him, he walked towards her. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The sight of his mistress biting her lip as tears began to well in her eyes as she looked at him, called to something deep inside him to protect her from the cruelty of the world. Silently he berated himself for his careless statement.

"Sakura..."

"You won't be there to help me if I need you?" The quivering tone in which the question was poised had him once again cursing himself for his stupidity. Quickly he engulfed her in his embrace, a first since he was not one to comfort others, but for her, he was willing to make an exception.

"No my dear. I promised I will always be by your side. I will not allow anything to harm you." The soft murmur that he used to convey his words was colored by the steadfast belief that he would fulfill his promise. Silently he held her for a minute longer as he felt a slight tremor coming from the woman that was currently residing in his arms. Concerned, Fenikkusu pulled away from her as he observed her shaking form. It wasn't long before the sound of laughter filled the room, causing Fenikkusu to eye his mistress with shock. Yes, there were tears in her eyes, but they were tears of amusement. It seemed his minx of a partner was a skilled actor and she had played him like a fiddle. Irritated, he turned away from her as he allowed his irritation to stir inside him.

Sakura paused from her laughing spree as she observed her partner brooding in the corner. Feeling a little guilty, although it was his fault for attempting to tease her, Sakura silently walked over to Fenikkusu.

The man stiffened in response as he felt small arms wrap around his waist. The irritation he felt earlier was replaced with curiosity at his mistress's actions.

"I'm sorry Fenikkusu. I didn't mean to cause you to brood. I know you will be there to protect me."

The smile that he had early returned once again as he accepted her apology, although there was nothing she really needed to apologize for. He knew she was tease at heart...it was a quirk of her personality that was especially predominate before the...rape. It was a relief to see bits of his old mistress was still there, hidden behind her stoic mask. With time, hopefully she would be able to return to her former self...or at least find someone that would allow her to be herself around. The last thought of having another individual being able to see this side of her, caused a little well of jealousy to rise in him. Che. He didn't like the idea of someone else, especially a _man,_ getting a glimpse of the woman behind the mask. Grumbling to himself, he decided they had wasted enough time over their squabble, as entertaining as it was.

"There is no need to apologize, for I already knew you were a minx at heart. It is high time that we left. Your patient is waiting...and I do not brood."

The last part was an afterthought that caused Sakura to smile in relief that he wasn't upset with her. Amusement welled inside her as she released Fenikkusu and followed him out the door. It seemed he was too busy contemplating something to realize she was still wearing the _scandalous_ kimono that was the cause of their disagreement in the first place. Allowing herself one last smile, she quickly replaced it with her usual indifferent expression as she made her way over to the Kuchiki's office in order to obtain directions to the thirteenth division's barracks.

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama."

Violet eyes flickered to the man who was currently prostrated in front of his desk. With a slight nod of his head, the man rose from his position and stood before the current head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Remove your mask."

The command was acknowledged as the figure quickly removed the purple mask that indentified his station and concealed his identity. Red eyes gleamed bright as the cloth revealed a mass of black hair that was flattened against the man's skull, which stood as stark contrast to his pale skin. A single scar marred his features that spanned from the side of his slender nose to his right cheekbone. Thin lips were schooled in a slight frown as the man awaited the punishment for his transgression earlier today.

" It would appear more training would be necessary for your men, Kei."

"Hai. I have already modified the training schedule and fortified the defenses around the manor. There will not be a repeat of earlier today."

Satisfied that the necessary steps have already been taken, Byakuya moved to dismiss the ninja, but the gesture was interrupted by the slight tap against his silk screen door. Irritated at another possible inconvenience that would prevent him from completing his duties, the word "enter" left his lips as he awaited his unexpected guest to reveal themselves. Inconspicuously, violet eyes widened at the sight of the soon to be captain of the fourth division entering his domain. Once again, her zanpakuto spirit was at her side, which served to interest him, for his own zanpakuto rarely revealed himself to others. His eyes returned to the female, taking in her appearance before focusing on her face. The expression that adorned her features had him narrowing his gaze at her, as he realized her entire attention was on currently on Kei. A mixture of fear and...was it attraction, flitted through her jade eyes. Her stance although formal was tense, as he could see a tremor rake through her body, but it was immediately quelled the moment Fenikkusu placed a hand on her shoulder. Interesting. It would appear the relationship between master and blade was stronger than most, which should ultimately reflect in her ability to wield her zanpakuto. Byakuya continued his appraisal of the girl before turning to address Kei who was still awaiting his dismissal. With a wave of his hand, Kei disappeared in the shadows, presumably resuming his post. Satisfied, he turned to the female, his expression schooled in indifference as he awaited her reasoning for interrupting him.

Sakura could feel Byakuya's narrowed gaze on her as she tried to calm her stomach which was overwrought with emotions ranging from fear, anger, and hope. Inwardly she smirked at herself for her delusion in believing that the man earlier could've been _him_. They both shared the same coloring and could possibly be twins, but the scar and his eyes gave him away, marking him as the fake. Brushing aside the lingering thoughts surrounding that man, she met Byakuya's stare.

"Kuchiki, I require directions to the thirteenth division's corridors." Her tone was blunt and to the point which he preferred when dealing with others, but it was the lack of an honorific that upset him.

"Sama."

Surprise was apparent as Sakura glared at the man before her who once again appeared to be indifferent. Irritation swelled within her as she asked, "Sama?"

"You will address me by my proper title, Kuchiki-sama."

Green eyes glared in response to the man's demand.

"Why not Kuchiki-kun or would you prefer Byakuya-kun?"

Sarcasm was evident in her voice as inwardly Byakuya flinched at the term of endearment. Outwardly he glared at the woman before him. Not even Rukia addressed him as such and to hear it from her irritated him to no end.

"As a guest in my manor, you will show me respect."

"Earn it first."

A glaring contest arose between the two which had Fenikkusu observing them with amusement. The two were reminiscent of a pair of cats and dogs, either they would end up driving each other insane or fall in love. He sorely preferred the first option to the latter. Seeing how neither of them were planning to back down anytime soon, as the contest had morphed into a battle of wills, Fenikkusu decided to intervene. He needed Sakura to quickly heal the man and begin her training otherwise she would fail miserably in front of her upcoming fight and he knew she would hate herself for appearing weak before the other captains. Clearing his throat seemed to break the spell. As both eyes focused on him, Fenikkusu moved to address the noble.

"It is urgent Sakura heals her patient. She needs to begin her training immediately."

When he received no response, Fenikkusu turned his attention to Sakura. Unspoken words passed between the two as she grimaced before turning back to the man before her.

"Please, Kuchiki-_sama_."

Pleased that she had given in, although the sarcasm that dripped from the honorific was apparent, Byakuya rose from his seat and moved past the two. Stopping at the door, he glanced at the pair before disappearing before them.

Once again he had deigned to leave her behind. Unwilling to be outdone, Sakura quickly moved to follow after the elusive male, with Fenikkusu returning back to his own domain. She would be damned if she was forced to once again chase after someone's back instead of walking beside them.

* * *

Shadows flickered across the serene lake that surrounded the Ugendō Quarters which served to house the captain of the thirteenth division. The white haired male was currently lounging in his office, accompanied by his close comrade, Shunsui Kyōraku. The silence between the two was palpable as both of them awaited the pink haired woman who claimed she would finally be able to cure Ukitake's ailment. A muffled sigh echoed between the unusually silent pair as a glimmer of hope welled inside Ukitake. He had accepted his fate, believing his end was inevitable, but it seemed that was not so. Regardless, Ukitake resigned himself that even if she was unable to truly cure him, she may at least be able to help him control his symptoms. Secretly he knew he would be crushed if he learned his illness was terminal. Memories of being able to move about freely rushed past him, giving him a glimpse of a past life that he yearned to return to. A defeated smile graced his features as he bitterly recalled his inability to fulfill all of his duties as the thirteenth division's taicho, making him feel guilty for handing down his work to other members of the division to finish.

"Jūshirō."

Surprise was apparent in those forest green eyes that were currently fixated on Shunsui. Unbeknownst to him, but obviously apparent to Kyōraku, his brush in which he was using to write the next installment for his series, was dripping ink over the painstaking words he had written earlier. Panic welled in him as he quickly attempted to save his writing but it was ruined. Shunsui watched in amusement as he continued to slowly sip the sake that he was so fond of. He had noted his friend's unease the moment the woman had declared she was able to heal him. Shunsui couldn't deny that he was ecstatic at the opportunity but knowing Jūshirō, he was steeling himself for the worst case scenario, as evident by his lackluster smile.

" What do you think of Sakura-chan, Jūshirō?"

A pause resulted as Ukitake formulate his response. " As of late she does appear to be strong, however her appearance and the notion that she already is able to converse with her zanpakuto is unsettling. Also, she is able to recall her past life which has also been unheard of...she needs to be observed but I believe she will ultimately be an asset to Soul Society."

"How did you conclude this?"

"Although she feigned indifference throughout the entirety of the meeting, she was observing everyone which demonstrates her training as a kunoichi. However that one instant where her mask was dropped when she came to aid me, seems to be the best representation of her character. It makes me wonder what she has endured throughout her lifetime that caused her personality to be hidden behind a mask of indifference."

A chuckle filled the room as Shunsui moved to refill his glass of sake. What Ukitake said was true, especially in regards to the woman's character. Her attempt to conceal her true self behind a mask was reminiscent of Byakuya, who had taken to bottling up his emotion ever since the death of his wife, Hisana-san. Honestly, the two were similar in some sense, although the glimpse of the girl's temper reminded him of a younger, short-tempered, brattier version of Byakuya. In regards to her strength, "I agree, she will be strong Ukitake, that is evident by the zanpakuto she carries. "

"Yes, Fennikusu."

That name alone called forth distant memories in which old man Yamamato was showing them the book that documented all of the past zanpakuto's. Of course Shunsui was too busy running away from the man at the time, but he recalled a conversation where the legendary zanpakuto Fennikusu was said to be one of the strongest fire style blades, however everyone had written it off as an old wives tale but to see that there was some merit was unsettling but also intriguing. As the two men pondered over Sakura's zanpakuto, a disturbance outside the room had the two instinctively reaching for their blades. This action stilled as a feminine voice could be heard outside the building.

"Thank you Kuchiki-_sama_ for guiding, although it is customary for one to _wait_ for their party before disappearing."

"If you were unable to keep up, Haruno-san, you are inept of becoming the fourth division's captain."

Grey eyes meet jade eyes, amusement evident in both of their expressions as the subject of their conversation made herself known. It would seem the pair were still getting used to one another for lack of a better word.

"Byakuya-san, instead of flirting with the lovely Sakura-san, why not enter the room. That way I can at least observe the array of expressions that you are currently making."

Silence accompanied Shunsui's statement as the screen door slide open to reveal the unlikely duo as one observed the man with a mixture of amusement and indignation while the other was just glaring at the male for making the ridiculous statement.

"Now, now Shunsui. No need to tease the two." A smile graced Ukitake's features as he greeted his soon to be savior.

"Ohayou Sakura-san. Please join us. You too, Byakuya."

Grudgingly, the black haired male stepped aside for the female to enter the room before following behind her. The action did not go unnoticed by the rose haired beauty as she arched an eyebrow in response. It would seem the icy male could be a gentleman at times. In a few short strides, Sakura kneeled before the two captains before inclining her head in a gesture of respect.

"I apologize for the delay. I deemed it necessary to make myself presentable before beginning the procedure."

"No need for formalities Sakura-san."

"Hai."

Rising from her position, Sakura took in Ukitake's appearance. A calculated look adorned her features as she considered the best route to take in order to cure him completely. If she went with the extraction technique that she had used on Kankuro back in Suna when he was poisoned, she would be able to remove the fluid buildup in his lungs and then proceed to rebuild any damaged tissue and then determine the necessary medication that should help prevent the disease from returning. Her main concern as of late was obtaining the necessary herbs for the medicinal liquid. Not to mention, she would need to sedate Ukitake-san during the procedure and have assistance in order to hold him down, otherwise she would risk damaging his organs. Pursing her lips in response to her thoughts, she contemplated her next course of action. With Kyōraku-san here, she was sure he would be able to hold down her patient while she operated but she needed at least one more person to restrain the man and an assistant to help continue bringing her the medicinal liquid that she would need for the procedure. Turning her attention to the ice block that sat away from her, she wondered if he would be willing to assist in the operation. Mentally she shook her head as she appraised him. Surely he would say he needed to go back to his duties.

Feeling the woman's gaze on him, Byakuya observed her and saw the contemplative expression gracing her features. She seemed to be engaging in an internal dialogue with herself. A small frown replaced her previous expression as she returned her attention to Ukitake.

"Ukitake-san, have you been taking any medicine as of late?"

"No, after the passing of the previous captain of the fourth division, I stopped the regiment she had prescribed to me."

So it would appear that shinigami were not immortal as she had believed. She made a mental note to readdress that on a later note.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How long ago was this?"

"Over six months."

Good. This means she wouldn't have to worry about any complications from having two different medications conflicting with one another. Satisfied that she had a plan of attack, she turned her attention to the first division captain.

"In order to go along with the procedure I will need assistance as well as some specific herbs in order to prepare the necessary medication."

Nodding his head in response, Shunsui asked, "What do you need and what does this surgery entail?"

"My plan is to insert my chakra into his body, directly over the lungs, and use it to push the liquid out. The process will be repeated a few times in order to ensure all of the fluid has been removed. I will then need to assess the damage and heal any scars. It will be a painful operation and I need Ukitake-san to be restrained during this process. One incorrect move and I can cause permanent damage. I need at least three assistants and the herbs in order to proceed. Is there a herb garden or greenhouse where I can locate the necessary ingredients?"

Rubbing the scruff that decorated his chin, Shunsui contemplated her request. "The herbs that you need should be written down and I will get someone to procure them for you. In regards to assistance, Byakuya-san and I will be able to help you with the procedure. We do need one more person and I suggest bringing in another captain?"

At this Shunsui turned to Jūshirō. A look of understanding was shared between the two. Due to Sakura's unusual appearance and the mystery that surrounded her abilities, it would be unwise to have her running into any of the members from the other divisions before her battle with Kenpachi. Seeing how all of the captains already knew of her presence, it would be best to recruit one of them to assist the operation.

"Maybe Suì-Fēng?"

"No, she is busy with the Onmitsukidō. Maybe Shinji-san?"

"No." The firm tone in which the word was voiced had both Shunsui and Ukitake looking at Sakura in surprise. Seeing their expression, she elaborated. "This is a delicate operation and I do not need to deal with a pervert, otherwise we risk not only Ukitake-san's health but also, the fifth division would be left without a captain."

Amusement was evident in the captains' expression, save for Byakuya, although there was a slight twitch of lips that hinted at a smile.

"Ahh, that would be problematic. As of late it is necessary that your presence remains unknown until after the match with Kenpachi-san. With that said, any of the captains you have already met should be available to assist you. Is there anyone that you would request specifically?"

Briefly an image of one of the captains flashed through her mind. She had a feeling he would be perfect in assisting her and judging by his demeanor, he would remain professional throughout the entire process.

" Tōshirō Hitsugaya. I would like to request his assistance."

It was a reasonable choice and thinking about it now, Hitsugaya-san would be the best option out of all the captains. Nodding his head in approval, Shunsui rose from his seat.

"I will go get Tōshirō-san. In the meantime, please write down the list of ingredients and Byakuya-san will retrieve them for you." A look was directed in the Kuchiki's direction who had stiffened at the demand. Silently he acquiesced. Secretly, his interest was piqued at witnessing the woman's ability. If she was an capable healer, then the fourth division would be in good hands and Unohana-san can rest peacefully knowing her division wasn't going to hell. Within a few minutes, a list was handed to Byakuya with the necessary ingredients written in neat penmanship. Satisfied, the two captains disappeared, leaving Sakura and Ukitake to their own devices.

A sheepish grin appeared on Ukitake's lips as he felt the awkward silence fill the room. Deciding now might be the best time to learn more about the former kunoichi, he moved to speak, but was prevented from doing so by a single question.

"Are you in pain right now?"

Surprised by the gentle tone she had adopted, which was a stark contrast from earlier, the white haired male quickly replied, "Nothing that I'm not used to or I can't handle." This was accompanied by another smile which had Sakura observing him in response. His peaceful and open demeanor was a lot more inviting compared to the Kuchiki she was currently residing with. Nodding her head, she asked, "Would it be alright if I examined you again?"

"Of course."

Rising from her position, Sakura made her way over to Ukitake, kneeling a few inches away from him. Focusing her chakra, she called forth her healing abilities. The light green glow that encompassed her hands had Ukitake focusing on them with interest. Gently she moved her hands over his body. With one quick sweep, she scanned his entire body, calling forth an anatomical model in her mind. Going through her checklist, all of his organs were functioning properly save for the infected area. Biting her lips in response, she concentrated on his lungs, examining the weakened walls and the murky liquid that was hindering his breathing. Luckily the arteries and veins that threaded throughout the organ were relatively intact, but there were a few that needed to be healed. There was a rampant bronchitis infection which was most likely brought on by the body's inability to fully heal. The herbs she had requested should help ease the infection and fight it off, but the body's natural immune system would need to combat it and start rebuilding his immunity to common bacteria and viruses. Satisfied with her thorough examination, Sakura slowly began to withdraw her chakra, but she was surprised by the sudden quickening of the man's heart. Immediately her eyes flew to observe the man's face to see if he was experiencing any pain or having a bad reaction to her invading chakra. Neither of the explanations were correct as she observed the tightening of his smile, and the flicker of worry and defeat in his eyes. Curious as to why, she withdrew herself fully, once again returning to her kneeling position. "Are you worried about the procedure?"

Surprised that she was able to detect his unease, Ukitake replied, "Not really. You seem to be more than capable at what you do." The latter half of his statement trailed off but Sakura had an idea of what was really causing his anxiety.

"I can heal you. I wasn't lying about that." This was said with such conviction that some of the wariness began to ease away. Smiling at woman, he nodded his head as a demonstration of his gratitude. Seeing how the awkward tension that had settled among them earlier seemed to have eased slightly due to their conversation, Ukitake ventured to ask one of his many questions in the hopes of discovering more about the pink haired woman.

"Ano, who taught you to heal?"

If she was surprised by his question, she didn't show it. Taking a moment to formulate her response, Sakura replied, "My shishou, Tsunade-sama, who is also the current hokage for my village. She is known as the slug princess and is renowned for her healing abilities as well as her brute strength, short temperament, and love of sake." This was accompanied by a small chuckle as a smile formed on her lips as memories of her shishou filled her. The expression that adorned her features did not surprise Ukitake. It was apparent she respected her teacher, and she sounds like a formidable woman, although some characteristics seemed to align up with a certain lieutenant he knew.

"She sounds a little like Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant."

"Really, it will be interesting to meet her then. However, what do you mean lieutenant?"

"Ah, well in each division, the members of the group are listed in a position of rank which is based on their abilities. As captain of a division, you will usually choose someone to be your lieutenant who will act as your right hand. In case of an event where the captain of the division dies, the lieutenant will be the acting captain until a new one can be found. Beyond that you will be able to rank the other members by their different seats: first seat, second seat, so forth."

"Interesting, and do these individuals go out on assignments together or do they work independently of one another. Also what is the duty of a captain as well as a shinigami?" A small chuckle escaped from Ukitake's lips as he listened to the woman's tirade of questions. The gleam in her eye hinted at her hunger for knowledge and he felt obliged to comply, because he had a feeling a certain Kuchiki wouldn't be as vocal.

"Well each division has different responsibilities, for example my division is tasked with observing Karakura town, which seems to be a breeding ground for hollows at time due to the high amount of spiritual activity that resides there. It is a shinigami's duty to help guide the souls to Soul Society. If there are any spotted hollows, which are souls that have remained in the human world for too long we are responsible for destroying them. This is usually achieved by splitting the masks that they adorn into two. Depending on the level of the hollow it may be a simple task or it could be difficult, sometimes requiring the presence of a captain. This is why the captains of each division are expected to have immense strength in order to ensure the duties of shinigami are complete and the souls that reside on Earth are not misguided or consumed. Each time a hollow is destroyed, there is compensation for getting rid of it, similar to a mission if you will. In regards to a captain's duties, they mostly revolve around paper work, and other duties involving Seireitei. For the fourth division which you will be heading, your main duties revolve around medical relief and it is unlikely members of your division will be heading out to the human world. The members are not usually expected to fight, this is usually left for Captain Zaraki's 11th division which is strictly combat based. This does not mean that your members are incapable of fighting. I would also be wary of the 11th division for they believe that the fourth division is a weak bunch."

"I will remember that when they decide to stop by when they need to be healed from their battles." The underlying note of determination to follow through with that promise had Ukitake chuckling once again. It would seem the 11th division would have to think twice about bullying the fourth. Overall the responsibilities of becoming a captain for the fourth division are fairly simple, however Sakura wasn't pleased with the notion of being stuck in Seireitei. She would need to speak with Kyōraku-san about that. Although she was a med-nin, she was also a kunoichi and long bouts of being inactive would wear on her sanity. It would also be vital she began researching hollows and other duties that revolve around being a shinigami and captain. In doing so she would get a better idea of the enemies she would need to face. Plus she did not want to continue her stay at the Kuchiki manor. If she was able to go out on the missions, then she would be able to save enough to find her own place. The contemplative expression was quickly replaced as she felt Ukitake's gaze on her. Embarrassed by her ability to forget the outside world while thinking, a light blush decorated her fair skin. "My apologies, I was lost in my thoughts. Thank you for answering my question."

"It is alright. If you have any more questions, feel free to stop by. I would be more than willing to answer them, and I would enjoy your company." Not to mention it would be interesting to watch her relax as she digests all of the information he gives her. If he engaged in a few more conversations with her, Ukitake was certain he would learn more about the girl and be able to have a glimpse of the true woman hiding behind that mask. Besides, the blush that colored her pale skin immediately reminded him of his younger siblings whenever he caught them in the midst of whatever mischievous scheme they were planning. It was endearing to say the least.

"Thank you." The subtle hint of joy he caught from those words had Ukitake smiling at her before relaxing once again. This time the silence that filled the room was peaceful, both pleased by bond that was beginning to form between the two.


	5. Chapter 5: A Startling Revelation

Chapter 5: Startling Revelation

**A/N: Back from my vacation and decided to polish this chapter in order to publish it. Thank you so much for the reviews and I will not abandon this story! I will say that I do have other fanfics in the works so it may take some time to update but my goal is a new chapter for my fanfics between one to two weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

To say that Shunsui was shocked by the peaceful atmosphere that awaited his return from retrieving Hitsugaya would be a lie. He knew that out of all the captains from the Gotei 13, Ukitake was the one that everyone went to, just to speak and confide in. There was something about Jūshirō's manner that made it easy for individuals to converse with him. It wouldn't be a surprise if within a few weeks time, the captain of the thirteenth division will know all about Sakura-san's past. Pleased by the blossoming camaraderie between the two, which Shunsui would secretly admit he had hoped for, as it was the easiest way to determine whether or not the kunoichi was going to be a friend or foe. After the events that had occurred with Aizen's betrayal and recently with the thousand year blood war, it was an unspoken agreement that each new soul that entered soul society and even the recruits for the different divisions, were observed from afar, ensuring that if there was any suspicious activity or person, they would be dealt with accordingly. The death of Unohana-san, Yamamato-san, and the current vacant spots for some of the divisions were indicators that even now, 6 months after the war, Seireitei was still in the process of recovering. Not to mention, a certain captain was still grieving over the loss of the original Kenpachi, although his actions may say otherwise. Those who knew about the battle between Unohana-san and Zaraki-san, which ultimately led to the death of the fourth division's captain, saw the impact that it had left on the captain of the 11th division. However, it was Yamamoto's death that had taken a toll on all of the captains as he was the most well respected and wisest shinigami, regardless of his more traditional views. The position of captain-commander was a tough position to fulfill and already Shunsui could feel the burden from carrying that title. Running a hand through his mass of curly brown locks that were currently escaping from his tie, a sigh escaped his lips as he once again focused his attention on the pair, specifically on Ukitake.

Briefly a dark look flitted across his features as he recalled his friend's part in the previous war. The notion that Ukitake was prepared to sacrifice himself to become the Soul King's new right hand for the sake of Seireitei although noble, was foolish in Shunsui's eyes. Even now, the echoes of Jūshirō's scream rang clear in his ears as memories from that fateful day haunted his dreams. He clearly remembered the moment when he had stumble upon Ukitake's fallen form, blood spilling from his lips as that blasted mark that was symbolic of the fallen god and right hand of the Soul King, Mimihagi, was forcibly removed from his friend's body. The memory enlisted the familiar sensation of fear as at that moment Shunsui had believed his comrade was dead. Thanks to the Kami's graces, Jūshirō was still alive and was able to hang on until the war ended. With the defeat of Yhwach who had absorbed Mimihagi and the Soul King, the diseased lungs that were taken in exchange for extending Ukitake's life were returned. This of course weakened Jūshirō as he was once again forced to bear the burden of his disease, but he was still alive, which was what mattered to Kyōraku. At times Shunsui blamed Jūshirō's parents for praying to Mimihagi to take away his lungs in order to allow his companion to live, but then Kyōraku would realize that if they hadn't, he would've never become friends with the white haired male in the first place.

A small smile danced on his lips as grey eyes took in the petite woman before him. If Sakura was successful, Kyōraku would be in debt to her for not only saving his comrade, but also removing the reminder of what had almost come to pass in the blood crusade. Of course, Ukitake would be forever grateful, for he would finally be able to live again, and he would more than likely spend the rest of his life trying to repay the woman, be it with odd gifts he was so fond of bestowing upon others or lending a ear, which Kyōraku believed Sakura would need in the future.

" Shunsui, are you going to continue to stand there observing Sakura-san or join us? I believe she is beginning to feel uncomfortable with the weight of your gaze."

This time a wide smile spread across his lips as he approached the pair, merrily replying, "I can't help myself when I have such a gorgeous woman before. It is only natural that my gaze would linger as her beauty has captivated my attention."

At this Jūshirō couldn't help but chuckle as his friend's love of women was finally beginning to make itself known. He was wondering why it had taken this long for Shunsui to make a pass at the beauty, but Ukitake knew it was more than likely due to her strange circumstances and also her decree that she would cure him. The fact that Kyōraku was now flirting with Sakura hinted that his friend was beginning to warm up to the girl, although he would need to tread carefully as images of what had occurred earlier due to Shinji-san's salacious comments showed them that Sakura wasn't one to be taken likely, nor would she be willing to tolerate any perverted remarks directed towards her. A little concerned as to what the woman's reaction would be, Ukitake warily faced the girl, expecting a glare to be directed in the direction of his friend. He was surprised to see an amused glint in her eye as she softly chuckled at the captain-commander's words.

"Those words are reminiscent of a man I once knew. Tell me Kyōraku-san, have you ever read or heard of the _Icha Icha_ series?"

Grey eyes widened in response to the name of one of his favorite series that served to satisfy his cavernous cravings for romance, literature, and detailed scenes that were geared towards adults. Eagerly he nodded his head as he said, "Yes, it is my preferred piece of literature, why do you ask?" At this a light blush colored Ukitake's pale skin as he recalled a certain passage that his friend had demanded he read. He would admit that the author had a tantalizing way with describing the act of intimacy.

"Ah well, you remind me of a friend of mine. He was the author of _Icha Icha_ and your words prior mirrored something he would say to pick up a beautiful woman."

"Really?!" A child like expression appeared on the scruffy man's face at the revelation that Sakura personally knew the author of the explicit series. Excitement bubbled with him as he kneeled before the woman, hands clasping her own as he inquired whether or not she knew if the author was planning to write the next installment for his series. The eagerness that Shunsui displayed temporarily blinded him to the flash of sadness that were hidden behind jade colored eyes.

"No, there will be no more books. He passed away a while back." The soft tone in which the news was delivered had both Shunsui and Jūshirō sharpening their gaze as they saw that mask of indifference falling into place, preventing them from witnessing the pain the woman was hiding away.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sakura-san."

"Don't be, it is with great honor to die protecting one's village. That is the duty of a shinobi." The faint trace of bitterness that accompanied her tone had the two comrades sharing a look. A brief nod was met with an expression of determination as Shunsui immediately knew Ukitake was more than willing to make the effort to learn more about the woman. It seemed his white haired companion was correct when he had inferred that Sakura had endured a lot of pain in her past life, seeing what her choice of occupation was. A contemplative silence filled the room as each individual was lost in their own ponderings. It wasn't until the sound of screen doors sliding open, did the trio break away from their thoughts and turned to greet the new arrivals. The silhouettes of the two males that had entered the room blanketed the trio, protecting them from the last rays of the sun as it made its descent into darkness. As Sakura's eyes began to adjust to the fading light, she took in the appearance of the captain of the tenth division. Contrary to his height, the aura he projected when he entered the room revealed an air of maturity and intellect which was similar to the stoic male standing beside him. The shock of white hair that mirrored Ukitake's own moonlight locks contrasted nicely with his turquoise eyes that matched the scarf he wore with his uniform. A snowy white eyebrow rose as he took in the sight before him as he laid down the items he had assisted Byakuya-san in carrying. Addressing the three, he asked, "Are we interrupting something?"

Realizing that Hitsugaya-san was specifically referring to Shunsui holding her hands, Sakura calmly removed herself from the captain-commander's clutches before walking over to greet the pair and examine the herbs.

"No, you weren't. Thank you for retrieving the herbs Kuchiki-san and for assisting me in this operation Hitsugaya-san." Briefly the pink haired woman bowed her head as a sign of respect, which surprised Byakuya considering the last few encounters he had with the female. Hitsugaya just acquiesced with a slight nod as he knew that Matsumoto was thrilled when Kyōraku-san had arrived stating he needed his assistance with something. Although vague in his request, Hitsugaya immediately knew it had something to do with the soon to be captain of the fourth division. Agreeing to the plea, he turned to hand out a few more tasks to his lieutenant, but wasn't surprised to see she had already left, leaving behind a stack of unfinished paperwork. Knowing Matsumoto, she was probably out convincing Hisagi-san to engage in a drinking contest with her. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tedious day for her. Hitsugaya would make sure she would regret leaving behind unfinished work to go out and play. Caught up in his musings, Hitsugaya barely heard the tail end of Haruno-san's question. "Can you please repeat that Haruno-san?"

Not even looking up from her inspection of the herbs, she posed the question for the second time, "Did Kyōraku-san inform you as to what is expected of you?"

"Hai, although it was very brief. Something to do with holding Ukitake-san down?"

"No, that will be Kuchiki-san's and Kyōraku-san's job. I need you to help me replace the medicinal liquid that will be filled with the fluid buildup in Ukitake-san's lung. It will make sense when you see it happen. Essentially you will be my right hand." Satisfied with the quality of the herbs, Sakura grabbed one of the metal basins that Hitsugaya-san had brought and quickly began mixing the liquid. Gesturing to Hitsugaya-san who was observing her with interest, he slowly made his way over to the female. Pointing at specific herbs, she motioned for him to mimic what she was doing in another basin.

"See how it is turning to this specific shade of green? I need you to help me make about ten batches of this just to be on the safe side. Kuchiki-san can you also do the same? Kyōraku-san I need you to help make Ukitake-san comfortable. Make sure he is on a flat surface, so preferably on the floor or the tatami mat would work too, especially since he would need to rest after. Oh and Ukitake-san please remove your shirt, I need to prepare a specific blend of herbs to put you to sleep in order to proceed."

The no nonsense tone she adopted to deliver her commands broker no argument from the men as they quickly moved into place to fulfill their assigned duties. Even Byakuya made no attempt to berate the woman for commanding him as she pleased. This was probably due to his curiosity surrounding the female and her abilities. It didn't take long as with the help of the two males, the last of the medicinal liquids were completed. Inspecting each one to make sure they were up to her standard, she deftly moved to mix the serum that would act as an anesthetic for the operation.

"I cannot stress this enough. This operation is very delicate so I need you two, Kuchiki-san and Kyōraku-san, to hold down Ukitake-san to the point where he is unable to move. Although he would be in a deep sleep, the body will naturally react to the invasion of a foreign substance being forced into his lungs. There is a possibility that Ukitake-san may cry out from the pain, do not let that distract you, understand?"

The tension that filled the room from the last part of her revelation had the captains agreeing to her request. Pleased at their compliance, Sakura kneeled beside Ukitake who had a strained smile on his face. Green eyes clashed amongst one another as Sakura was able to see the worry that was hidden behind his smile. Softening her expression just a bit, she leaned in against him, whispering a few words into his ear that helped relax him, although the shiver that raked through his spine was due to another emotion entirely. As Ukitake looked up at the woman before him, the smile he gave her this time was genuine and was returned by a small one of her own. Handing him her concoction, she waited for the medicine to take effect. Within a few minutes, Sakura observed as the white haired male succumbed to the overwhelming fatigued that had wrought him the moment the liquid had entered his system. She made a quick check of his vitals; his heart rate was steady as was his breathing. Pleased by her handy work, she motioned for the men to get in place.

With Kyōraku-san pressing down on Ukitake's shoulders and Kuchiki-san holding down his legs, Sakura deftly retied her hair back into a ponytail, ensuring all of the silky strands were pulled away from her face, allowing her to concentrate on the task at hand. Taking a few deep breathes to calm her racing heart, she gently used her hands to do a quick scan of Ukitake's chest area, mentally noting how they were nicely toned, regardless of his disease. A snort echoed in the back of her mind as she heard Fenikkusu's voice.

_"Are you going to heal the man or admire his physique?"_

_"I was not admiring his physique."_

_"Oh? Talking about how smooth and nicely defined his pectorals are is not admiration?"_

_"I never said smooth."_

_"Che. Might as well have."_

_"You are being childish. My observation was strictly from a medical standpoint."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Careful Fenikkusu, you almost sound jealous."_

_"...I'm not jealous of the pale skinned male before you. I was merely commenting on how unprofessional that comment was."_

_"Unprofessional? Hmm, I believe if I said something along the lines of how his nicely defined muscles served to excite me, as I could easily imagine myself trailing kisses down his neck, lingering over the area where his..."_

_"Enough. You have a patient to heal."_

Sakura muffled a soft giggle as she realized how childish her zanpakuto spirit could be at times. Pleased that Fenikkusu was quietly grumbling in the recess of her mind, she focused her attention on the task at hand. Marking where she would begin, Sakura moved her hand over to the medicinal liquid, gently allowing the chakra to gather at the tips of her fingers as she carefully withdrew the fluid, forming it into a spherical orb that encompassed the entirety of her right hand.

"Hold him down."

All eyes were focused on the medic as she hovered over the area she wanted to start on. Deftly she began to push the orb into the man's chest. The reaction was instantaneous and reminded her of when she was using this technique on Kankuro. Ukitake's body attempted to escape the clutches of the captains as he feebly fought off the invading presence that was entering his body. The pain from the incision site enlisted a cry of pain to escape past the slumbering man's lips. Quickly the two captains tightened their hold, stabilizing her patient as Sakura concentrated on conjuring up a mental image of the diseased lungs. Sliding her eyes shut, she efficiently began to coax the liquid that coated the organ to dispel into the awaiting concoction. Moving her other hand into position, she gently began to extract the liquid. A small slit appeared on the other side of Ukitake's chest as the fluid was pushed out into the awaiting hand. Three pairs of eyes watched the procedure with surprise evident in their expressions, as the once clear liquid was now filled with a murky substance.

"Hitsugaya-san, please bring me the empty basin and bring the next batch."

The tenth division captain did as he was told, eying the murky liquid with interest as Sakura released the technique, thus returning the suspended mixture into its liquefied shape. All eyes were alight with curiosity as the woman continued the painstakingly slow process, each one formulating questions and reassuring themselves that she would be perfect for the fourth division, as they continued to observe the skilled healer in her element.

Hours passed before a wave of fatigue hit Sakura in the midst of extracting the last of the liquid. Almost breaking her concentration, she realized her chakra reserves were practically drained. Cursing herself for not resting before beginning the delicate operation, she determinedly focused on withdrawing the last of the fluid. She could collapse after this was over, but right now her top priority was making sure Ukitake-san was healed and she fulfilled her promise to him. Sweat began to form across her brow as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration at her task at hand. Slowly the remaining fluid was suspended in the medicinal substance. Focusing on returning the liquid to the basin, she wasn't surprised when her vision began to swim.

"Not just yet," was softly murmured to herself as she released the sphere before turning back to Ukitake. Drawing on the remaining bits of her chakra she scanned his lungs and was pleased to see all of the liquid removed. The recovery process was already beginning as her healing chakra worked on rebuilding the weakened arties and veins. The bronchitis infection was being combated, but Ukitake would need to allow the disease to runs its course, although she would prepare some medicine to help quell the coughing fits he was sure to experience the next few weeks.

Pleased that the procedure went well, Sakura tried to focus her attention on the males who were waiting for her to speak. "All of the liquid has been removed, and his lungs are mostly healed although he will need to rest and take the medicine I will prepare for him. Just leave him be and he will wake up in due time. The effects of the anesthetic should be wearing off in a bit..." The last part of her words seemed to slur as Sakura vainly tried to hold onto her consciousness. Concerned for the woman, Kyōraku-san moved to ask if she was alright but was halted by the slight movement from Ukitake. Focusing his attention on his friend, Shunsui patiently awaited the grogginess to clear from his eyes.

"Shunsui?"

A smile appeared on the captain-commander's face as he nodded at his friend.

"The procedure was a success. How do you feel?"

Green eyes widened in response as he recalled what had occurred. Quickly he rose into a sitting position but froze midway as a sharp pain halted his movements. Noticing his friend's discomfort, Shunsui moved to assist his friend back into the laying position. A look of despair colored his grey gaze as he realized that Sakura had failed in her attempt to heal his friend. Momentarily cursing the woman for giving them false hope, Shunsui moved to apologize but the bright smile that light up Ukitake's face had him stopping himself.

"I...I can breathe."

Amazement was evident in his friend's expression as tears began to form in his eyes. So many years he had suffered with the disease. Each day was a trial, as each breathe he attempted to take resulted in a coughing fit that usually ended up with blood coating his hands...but now. Shakily, the white haired male took a deep breath, relishing at how easy it was for him to breathe, regardless of the pricks of pain that he assumed was from the surgery. It would take time for him to recover, but it matter not seeing how he would be able to live again. Raising a hand to cover his face from the other captains, Ukitake allowed himself to indulge in the tears he was attempting to hold back. She had done it, just like she had promised. The swirling emotions that filled him were threatening to consume him, but he knew the main emotion he was feeling was happiness.

Sakura had seen the bewilderment on Ukitake's face as he took his first real breathe. At that moment she didn't care about how depleted her chakra was or the effects chakra exhaustion was going to have on her body. It was worth that look of pure unadulterated happiness that decorated her patient's features. Pleased with her work, she finally allowed the fatigue to consume her as she succumbed to the awaiting abyss.

"Sakura-san!"

In an instant a pair of strong arms wrapped around the petite woman's waist, preventing her from collapsing to the ground and causing further injury. Turquoise eyes narrowed in response as Hitsugaya examined the woman in his arms, searching for any signs of illness.

"Haruno-san appears to be fine, maybe fatigue?"

Concern colored Ukitake's expression as he gestured for Hitsugaya to lay the woman down beside him. Mustering up the strength, the captain of the thirteenth division gently pressed two fingers to the juncture of the woman's neck. The steady beat of her heart reassured him that she wasn't in any immediate danger. Releasing the breathe he had be holding, he turned to the other captains who were all focused on the unresponsive medic.

"Her pulse is fine, I believe you were right when you said she was fatigued, Hitsugaya-san."

"Hmph, unfortunately she is more than fatigued. She is currently experiencing the effects of chakra exhaustion." The irritated voice echoed throughout the room as Fenikkusu's form began to materialize beside his mistress. Gold eyes observed the scene before him, as a scowl marred his expression. Once again his overly enthusiastic partner decided to push herself to her limit, disregarding the fact that she was already weak and low on chakra due to her prior healing from her own injuries. A glare was directed at the selfless woman as Fenikkusu knew it was that trait he admired of hers, but it also drove him insane. His musings as to whether or not he should lecture Sakura when she awakens were interrupted by the captain of the thirteenth division.

"What is chakra exhaustion?"

The red haired man turned to address the other captains, a look of amazement decorated his features.

"Did you not sense something odd with the technique she used when healing you?"

Ukitake slowly nodded his head in response to the question, as he recalled the comforting sensation of the woman's technique entering him. It generated a warm, calming feeling that helped soothe him. Mulling over it now, he realized that it was a stark contrast to the cool sensation of one's reiryoku that is used to perform Kaidō, the healing incantations that were taught at the Shinigami Academy. That would explain why his reiatsu wasn't restored as was typical in performing Kaidō.

"What did she do exactly?"

"She used her chakra, which is a technique that instills a combination of one's stamina or physical energy and spiritual energy which in this case stems from the consciousness of one's mind. The theory is by molding these two energies together, one is able to create chakra which can then be honed for either combat or healing. It is the basic technique that all shinobi are trained to use however, when one depletes their chakra levels to the bare minimum, they risk killing themselves."

Violet eyes slightly widened at the last part of the zanpakuto's statement. If this was true then the fourth division seat would remain empty once again if she had a repeat of tonight. However, Byakuya's main concern was discovering why was the woman so willing to risk her own life to save that of a stranger's? Unless she knew it was the only way to prove herself and gain their trust? Narrowing his gaze at the unconscious woman and taking in her serene expression had the Kuchiki questioning his last train of thought. It was a possibility due to her training and it would be a good tactic for an individual who was looking to destroy what was left of the Gotei 13, but...there was something about the woman that was telling Byakuya she would never do such a thing.

"If that is so, why didn't she just use her reiryoku?"

"She doesn't know how to use it or control it."

Silence filled the room as all of the captains pondered over the last comment. A multitude of thoughts and concerns overwhelmed them. How would she be able to lead the fourth division, let alone face off against Kenpachi? Would she even be considered captain's level? Voicing his concern, Shunsui asked, "How would she have been able to release that amount of reiatsu during our meeting?"

Amusement danced in Fenikkusu's golden gaze as he face the man who had spoken.

"That was my doing. I plan to train her and once she is at a level where I deem it is acceptable, she will not only be able to master her reiryoku, but also wield me properly. This is why I have been rushing to have her start her training. Due to her current state, she is in no position to train. I request the match against that man, Zaraki-san was it? Be rescheduled."

Grey eyes meet the gazes of the other captains, waiting to see their thoughts as to whether or not the woman should be allowed the opportunity to harness her powers.

"It would be best, after all Haruno-san has already demonstrated that her reiryoku will already surpass the qualifications for captain." Hitsugaya's voice rang clear in the air, and his statement had merit to it. In all honestly, Shunsui had no problem in doing so, after all she had just saved his best friend's life. That alone should be enough to show her capabilities, however he needed the general consensus to agree with his decision. Expectant eyes turned towards the stoic male who was currently observing the unconscious woman. Feeling the weight of the captain-commander's gaze, Byakuya turned and acquiesced his head as a sign of his agreement.

"It would only be fair. There are too many captain seats that are empty. She has already demonstrated her skills in the healing arts, which qualifies her for the position."

A smile appeared on Kyōraku's face which was mirrored by the one that decorated Ukitake's expression. Pleased that the captains had no complaints, although he had a feeling the eleventh division captain would throw a fit for having his spar postpone, Shunsui turned to address Fenikkusu. "That is acceptable, how much time would you need?"

"A week."

Shock was apparent in the captains' expression. They had guess maybe a few years at least a year, however the zanpakuto's declare made everyone suspicious.

"Why only a week?"

A smirk danced on thin lips as Fenikkusu eyed the men with unrestrained glee. "My mistress is a master at chakra control. Her years of training her chakra and ability to manipulate and use every bit efficiently will make it easier for her to control her reiryoku. She is already skilled at wielding a blade thanks to her sensei. It will be easy for her to adapt what she has learned. Once she is able to do so, she will become a formidable _ally_. After all, Sakura will not only be able to wield her reiryoku, but also use her chakra."

Confidence dripped from his words which were accompanied by his cocky demeanor. It wasn't lost on them that the spirit had stressed the word ally. It would appear he had an inkling of their concerns. Apprehension filled Shunsui but one glance at his bedridden friend, and he knew that it would be best to just allot the amount of time Fenikkusu requested. Running a hand through his locks and letting out a sigh, the captain commander just nodded his head in response. Satisfied, Fenikkusu turned to his mistress, scanning her still form before silently shaking his head. Quietly he asked, "There is one more request. Sakura has a tendency to disregard her own well being for the sake of saving another's. Please use whatever means is necessary to make sure she looks after herself."

The plea was a stark contrast to his arrogant manner he had displayed moments earlier. Seeing no reason to deny that request, Shunsui agreed. Content, Fenikkusu gave his mistress a lingering glance, the expression softening his harsh features, before fading back to his own realm, leaving the men to their own devices. Silence filled the room as the captains mulled over the conversation with Fenikkusu. A few minutes passed before Hitsugaya moved from his seat.

"It seems I have served my purpose. I need to return to make sure my lieutenant finishes her paperwork" _and isn't passed out drunk somewhere_, the latter was left unsaid but all of them new of Matsumoto's tendencies. With a brief bow to all of the captains, the captain of the tenth disappeared into the night. Byakuya moved to follow Hitsugaya's stead but was halted by Shunsui's voice.

"Ah, Byakuya-san don't forget to return Sakura-san to her corridors."

Stiffly, he turned to address the male who had a delighted expression on his face. Ukitake had the decency to bare a wary smile instead of flaunting his amusement unlike his best friend. Mutely, the ebony haired male inclined his head before walking over to the woman. With an amount of care that contradicted his usual manner, he gently cradled the pink haired female in his arms, securing one of his arms underneath her legs while the other caressed the small of her back. The poise threatened to call forth painful memories that he quickly pushed aside, his blank expression concealing the inner turmoil he was feeling. Quickly he left the two males, yearning to be rid of the medic that was causing his current dissonance. As the Kuchiki flash stepped through the buildings, he was surprised by the sudden moment from the girl. Directing his gaze to the unconscious bundle in his arms, his eyes widened as the female latched herself against his chest, seeking comfort from the brisk air. A rush of warmth filled him from the unexpected contact, for he wasn't one to allow others to touch him casually, but it was immediately quelled by the name that fell from her bowed lips.

"Itachi..."

* * *

_Green eyes slowly awakened to the darkness that surrounded her room. Immediately a wave of nausea overwhelmed her as she attempted to sit up to assess herself. Muttering a curse as she recognized the symptoms of chakra exhaustion, she attempted to rise from her bed and hunt down some water and medicine for the pounding headache that had accompanied the nausea. Tremors raked through her body, causing her knees to give out. Vainly, she moved to brace herself but a strong arm wrapped around her petite waist, halting her impending collision with the ground. Surprised and irritated that she was unable to detect the intruder, she quickly drew forth what was left of her chakra into her fist, preparing to pummel the unknown enemy. _

_"Sakura." The silky tone that conveyed her name had all the tension leave her body immediately as she relaxed against the familiar man's hold. Relief filled her but it was accompanied by confusion as to why he would risk entering enemy territory in order to see her...unless it was..._

_"Shit, I was suppose to heal your eyes today." _

_The familiar response of "hn," was the only affirmation of her realization. Irritated with herself for forgetting something important, although to her defense the two ANBU teams that had returned were at death's door thanks to the injuries they had sustained, which were not only infected but also poisoned. Shizune, Tsunade and her had worked on healing them and were lucky enough to save most of them, except for one of the members who had succumbed to the poison and went into shock, causing his organs to shut down before they could save him. The memory of letting a man's life slip threw her fingertips had her biting her lip in a vain attempt to stop the floodgate that was threatening to overwhelm her. The seasoned medic was accustomed to death, after all she was also a shinobi who took life just as much as she saved it, however it didn't mean she didn't feel the pain that comes with losing someone. It was her duty to heal him but she had failed. _

_Red eyes observed the bewitching female who had a myriad of emotions flitting across her delicate features. Her expression alone lead him to believe she had been unsuccessful at the hospital and her attempt to hold everything back was admirable, but it seemed now was the time for her to cope and deal with the emotions that dwelled within her. Silently he observed the few tears that escaped her jade eyes, slowly leaving a wet trail on her porcelain skin. _

_"Your tears will not change the fact that the man is dead." The cold tone in which the words were delivered did little to shake the woman as she secretly knew this was Itachi's attempt to comfort her but also remind her that her inability conceal her emotions would hinder her chances of becoming ANBU. Hence Itachi's agreement to train her, for he believed if he was able to make her stronger, Sasuke would accept her, however another part of him was drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. The trade off was healing his eyes and the disease that had afflicted him. It was difficult for the two to meet for their sessions, but the times that they were able, caused Sakura to view Itachi in a different light. The image that Sasuke had depicted was a man who was bloodthirsty, ruthless, and a murder. However, Sakura had come to learn that behind the powerful sharingan laid a man who was intelligent, compassionate, and loyal to his country. He was also a lonely martyr, willing to bare the cross of his sins in order to protect not only Konohana but also give his beloved brother the chance to obtain his revenge. _

_Yes, Sakura knew about the mission Itachi had been assigned the night of the Uchiha massacre and how his clan had wanted to initiate a war. He was a hero, one that would never be able to bare the title with pride, instead he is forced into the role of the villain, awaiting his inevitable fate: death at the hands of his brother. She recalled the night after she had read that file clearly in her mind. She was scheduled to meet with Itachi in a small cottage that was located on the outskirts of Konohana. That night was suppose to be a healing session, but the moment she laid her eyes on the man before her, tears began to form causing the man to freeze for he was unaccustomed to comforting a woman. He had allowed her to cry, silently awaiting her explanation for her outbreak. To say he was shocked by her revelation that she knew of his mission and that the tears were meant for him, was an understatement. Anger flashed through his eyes, but they were soon replaced by a look of fear and relief. The guise he had adopted since that fateful night dropped as he wearily slid onto the bed, hands running through his long locks. The image he portrayed was that of a broken and tired man. It was at that moment Sakura knew she would do everything in her power to heal the man and keep him alive. Whether it be her way of atoning for her village's sins or steadfast belief that he deserved to live. Her declaration was also the start of the budding attraction between the medic and the missing nin that only grew with each encounter. _

_Itachi no longer maintained his Akatsuki persona with her, finally allowing someone into his lonely world. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, cultivating the feelings he had developed for the woman, but Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to let her go now that he had the opportunity to taste the pleasures of the flesh. However, it was more so due to the simple ecstasy that came from finding someone that accepted him for him, regardless of his past deeds. It was her startling compassion that allured him and made him never want to leave her. However his paranoia that the Akatsuki would find out about their relationship and his brother's hunt for his head, pushed him to train her so she could become stronger should anything happen to him. The previous notion of helping her so Sasuke could see her worth was cast aside, for now, he believed she was his saving grace that he would not willingly part with. _

_Although her constant tendencies to overwork herself already caused him worry. The fear that had grabbed a hold of him when she didn't show up at the appointed location had him scrounging the village before infiltrating her apartment, bypassing all of her traps. Immediately, relief flooded him as he took in the peaceful expression that decorated her angelic face. All of the different scenarios he had conjured up flew out the window. Gently he approached her, brushing aside a few strands of hair that had covered her face. His eyes raked over her lush body, vividly recalling the last time he tasted her. His musings were interrupted as he took in the sight of blood that stained her clothes. A frown marred his expression as he realized she had once again overworked herself at the hospital. Silently berating the girl, he prepared the necessary items she was going to require when she arisen from her slumbering state. _

_It was said items that he was now placing before the conscious woman. Green eyes widened in response before sincerely thanking him. Quickly she swallowed the pill for her headache and washed it down with water. Pleased that she felt a little better, she gently rubbed away the tears she had shed. A small smile danced on her lips as she glanced at the man who had not only succeeded in making her feel better, but also managed to occupy the empty hole that Sasuke had left in her heart the minute he had abandoned her on that godforsaken bench. No, Itachi did more than that, he made her understand what she had felt for Sasuke was nothing compared to the feelings she had developed for him. Sheepishly she ran her fingers through her silky hair, before addressing her lover. _

_"I'm sorry Itachi. Just give me an hour and I should have enough chakra to start healing your eyes."_

_"No. You need to rest."_

_"But I promised to heal your eyes and I don't know when we will meet again..." Her sentence trailed off but Itachi knew the hidden meaning behind her words, however she needed to rest. The pouting expression that appeared on her face hindered his resolve but he held firm. Sparing one last glance in her direction he turned to leave but her voice stopped him._

_"Itachi...please..don't go." _

_He wished he could. He would've given anything to stay with her, but he knew time was running out. Dawn was fast approaching and if he still recalled the ANBU patrolling patterns correctly he only had a brief time slot to escape unnoticed from the village if he left now. Briefly he switched his sharingan off, reverting to the soft charcoal hues that were his eyes. His expression softened minutely as his eyes conveyed what he wanted to do and say. Understanding was apparent in her green eyes. The moment ended when the familiar crimson invaded his eyes. Without a glance back he disappeared in a flock of crows, leaving behind a single black feather as a form of comfort for his secret lover and savior. _

* * *

A loud gasp filled the room as green eyes flew open. In an instant she was in a sitting position disregarding the symptoms of chakra exhaustion as she pondered why the fuck did she have to dream about _him_ now. Slowly she began to take deep breathes to calm herself as she felt a cool breeze caress her sweat dampened skin. Quickly she took in her surroundings, pleased to see she was in the room that the Kuchiki had given her. A small sigh escaped her lips as she moved to brush her hair away from her face, but was surprised by the dampness she felt on her cheeks. Gently she wiped away the evidence of her pain as she realized what was the cause of her tears. Consumed by her whirlwind thoughts and emotions, she was startled when a smooth voice that she recognized filled the room.

"It seems you have finally awaken."

Surprised by the presence of the head of the household, she quickly attempted to wipe off any evidence of her sorrow but unbeknownst to her, Byakuya had witnessed everything that transpired since he was unable to leave her side. He wasn't surprised when she resumed her mask of indifference as she inquired as to why he was in his room.

Deciding it best just to show her why, he glanced at the hand that had a death grip on his haori the moment he had placed her on her futon and attempted to leave. Following his gaze, Sakura was mortified when she saw the reason behind unexpected presence. Quickly she withdrew her hand a as blush colored her pale cheeks which had Byakuya observing her with interest. She may have been able to hide her emotions but due to her fair coloring, it seemed she was prone to blushing and turned an interesting shade of red. Intrigued by her reaction he found himself wanting to see if she could turn another shade, however he prevented himself due to her current condition. Seeing that he was now free to leave, he rose from his position and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were..."

"Itachi-san?" He wasn't surprised when he turned to see the woman had stiffened at the mention of that name. It would appear she had a strong relationship with him, a possible sensei or….lover? Who is Itachi? Once again pain and sadness danced in her eyes as she vividly recalled the dream. A defeated smile appeared on her lips as she whispered in the silent room, "No you aren't Itachi."

Her admission left the room in an awkward silence. After a few moments it was broken by the sound of the female clearing her throat. "Thank you Kuchiki for assisting me in the procedure and returning me to my corridors."

The low tone she adopted was tainted with her unspoken emotions which served to rile him. It was unlike her to be so docile and it…irritated him. Deciding the best course of action to remedy the situation he uttered one word, "Sama."

Green eyes widened as she stared up at the male that was towering over her bed. His back was once again turned away from her, causing him to miss the expression of pure disbelief that changed into anger in an instant. Fixating a death glare at the man's retreating form she muttered a few words that traveled to the noble's ears. Something about a pompous ass that caused his lips to twitch in response.

It seemed his plan was a success for she was no longer thinking about this _Itachi_.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter 6:Training

**A/N: Apologies all for the delay. I've been busy job hunting and applying for colleges. Enjoy! **

* * *

The early morning rays fluttered across the sleeping beauty's face, causing her to awaken with a start. In an instant she was alert, scanning her surroundings as a tribute to the countless years she had been programmed to do so. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she was reacquainted with her room located in the Kuchiki manor. Tidbits of what had occurred the day prior flitted across her mind as she gently rose from her futon. A quick check of her body and she was pleased to find her chakra was restored and she was no longer experiencing fatigue although…

The silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of her stomach crying out for substance. Seeing how she was going to need to hunt down some food before she began mixing the medicine for Ukitake-san and doing a quick check up, she turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of her screen door sliding open. Surprise was apparent on her features as she took in the sight of the stoic male that was the head of the house, but it was quickly replaced with irritation as she recalled his request to address him as "Kuchiki-sama." Unwilling to do so, she remained silent as her expression reverted to the typical impassive emote she was used to adopting. A stare off began between the two, as Byakuya could already sense the reason behind her silence and it served to amuse him, however he had matters to attend to.

"You appear to be well." The statement ended the little contest between the two. A quick nod of her head was the only response he received which served to irk the male. Although he did not convey his irritation, Sakura could sense it and it pleased her minutely, however a part of her felt guilty for he was the one who had carried her back and was forced to stay with her. Mentally berating herself she quietly spoke, "I am fine now, I just needed to rest although I do need to find some food before I head back to examine my patient."

"You will not be able to visit Ukitake-san until later today. He has been called into a meeting with some of the other captains in order to discuss some affairs." "He should be resting!" This time, Sakura made no attempt to hide her irritation. Quickly she searched for her shoes as she contemplated the damage the white haired idiot would cause. He was acting worse than some of her male comrades she used to treat back in Konohana! The thought caused a stinging sensation in her chest as she recalled all of her friends she had left behind. Silently she wondered if they were doing well. An image of Tsunade-sama sneaking some sake behind Shizune's back appeared in her mind. A soft smile graced her features as she recalled the silly antics that her shishou was notorious for implementing when it came to her sake. There was also her team…abruptly she ended her train of thought for she knew if she began to reminisce about them, it would cause her too much pain that she was unwilling to face right now. There were more important matters at hand. Her emotions could be dealt with at a later date.

_"You mean you will continue to repress them until you are driven to your breaking point." _

_"No, I meant I will deal with them later. I have an idiotic patient to deal with."_ _"_

_Yes , deal with later just like you did in the past. I still recall that one night after that particularly dreadful mission. Instead of facing the pain head on you overworked yourself to the brink of death. Tsunade-sama was quite upset when you woke up. She even forced you to go to Ibiki-san in order to undergo a mental health check."_

As if on cue, the memories began to overwhelm her as she recalled the evaluation she was forced to undergo that would ultimately determine her status in ANBU.

* * *

"Haruno-san, do you know why you are here?" Ibiki's deep voice echoed throughout the sterile room, reverberating against the dark walls and inadvertently increasing the sensation of being confined in a small space. It was a intimidation tactic that was taught to all of those who entered ANBU, and it would be the first time Sakura would be at the receiving end of it. She was already irritated that she was being forced to undergo a mental evaluation, however…

_"My hands are tied Sakura. Your ANBU captain reported everything that happened during the mission. Based on the events that occurred, your status of being ANBU is being re-evaluated."_

_"But, Shishou! It was my first mission. You should know more so than anyone else that all of the training we are forced to undergo is _**_nothing_**_ compared to being out the field." _

_"Yes I do know, but that doesn't change anything. Truth be told the matter would've been pushed aside, but your recent erratic behavior and carelessness is blowing this all out of proportion."_

_"…I know..I'll be fine, it won't happen again."_

_A tired expression aged the hokage's features as she took in the sight of her 18 year old apprentice who had long surpassed her. The dark rings underneath the normally vibrant green eyes and the sickly pale skin screamed of her recent neglect. From a medical standpoint a mental evaluation was necessary and honestly Tsunade agreed with the sentiments from her council in this matter. If Sakura was going to allow a mission to effect her this much, she just wasn't cut out for ANBU. Steeling her resolve, amber eyes focused on her weakened pupil._

_" If you fail, you will be stripped of your rank as ANBU. The matter is no longer up for discussion."_

Tsunade-sama's words still rang clear in the back of her mind. Mentally sighing at her current predicament, Sakura ran her fingers through her limp hair as a sign of frustration.

"Yes, Ibiki-san."

"Very well, let's begin. Tell me Haruno, why have you been working yourself to the bone, declining missions, not reporting to your ANBU squad and most importantly avoiding any contact with your fellow shinobi unless it is a medical emergency?"

Unsurprisingly, Morino-san knew everything that had occurred these past months and it irked her, because that meant she was being tailed by some operative. Irritation was laced through her words as she replied, "I was taking a break and I am needed at the hospital Ibiki-san. As you recall I am currently head of the hospital and Shizune-san was only _temporarily_ taking my place while I was away on a mission."

"Isn't Shizune-san capable of running the hospital on her own? Surely you did not need two months to clean up after her, unless of course you are implying she is incompetent."

Green eyes narrowed in response to Morino's statement. "I was not implying that at all. Do not twist my words Ibiki. I may be fresh in ANBU but I know all of the interrogation tactics and they will not work on me."

The battle scared male raised his hands as a gesture of defeat as he reclined in the chair across from her. "Alright, Haruno. It is just a habit. Now, why would you join ANBU if you already have your hands full with the hospital?"

"I needed to prove myself."

"To who?"

"Who do you think? You aren't the head of the intelligence unit for no reason." The sarcastic remark rolled off of Ibiki as he examined the female before him. Of course he heard about her failed seduction mission two years prior and her mental state was questionable at the time but she surprised everyone when she began to focus on training and within two years time, she applied for the ANBU test and passed. However the most surprising thing was how she cut off her ties with her sensei and then Naruto when he finally returned. It was apparent to Ibiki Sakura was trying to prove to herself she was strong, and in his eyes she had succeed and surpassed everyone's expectations, but since her return from her first assignment, she had relapsed into the girl two years ago.

"Alright. Then Haruno-san, why not tell me what happened on your mission that caused you to react so vehemently?"

"The mission is classified."

"I have already obtained clearance from the Hokage. Now, shall we begin or would you rather stay here in this cozy little room all night? Or, should I just fail you and we can continue on our way?"

A frown accompanied her glare as Sakura took in the scars that adorned Ibiki's face. Irritated that she was backed into a corner, she grudgingly acquiesced.

* * *

"Taichou, what is our mission?" The feminine voice was muffled against the jaguar mask that was concealing the individual's face. Her infamous pink hair was henged over, transforming the bright locks to a nondescript shade of ebony. The three man cell continued making their way through the forested area, as the one that was addressed as taichou answered his newest addition to his team.

"Jaguar, you will address me by my codename once we are out of Fire country. The mission itself is fairly simple, we need to eradicate a small syndicate that has been threatening to overthrow the current daimyō. More details well be given once we enter Wave county."

"Apologies Hawk."

"You are still fresh. This mission will also be used as an evaluation to determine if you are suited for ANBU. I honestly don't give a damn if you pass or fail. My priorities are completing the mission and ensuring everyone returns in one piece. Do not disobey any of my orders, is that clear?"

"Hai." The affirmation rang clear in the air as the team continued on their trek towards their destination. A few more hours passed before the trio reached the port that would take them into wave territory. Relief washed over Sakura as she leaned against the railing of the small ship they had boarded. On her captain's command, she was removed her mask, enjoying the fresh air and the sensation of the wind blowing against her heated skin. A small smile graced her lips as she reveled in the lullaby the gentle waves created. Minutes passed in peaceful silence until she sensed someone moving behind her. Immediately tensing in preparation for a possible assault, Sakura reached for the kunai hidden under her cloak but stopped the moment she recognized the unknown man.

"Taichou."

"You can call me by my name, Sakura. It is safe to do so."

"Hai, Tatsuo-san." The figured stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight to examine the woman before him. As of late she had been able to keep up with them just fine and from what he had seen during the ANBU exams, she was more than well prepared for the current task at hand, although her training as a medic would be problematic at times, especially for this mission. Mentally wary of what was to come, Tatsuo shook off his concern as he addressed his team mate.

"I need to brief you on the upcoming mission. Yoshio-san has already been informed of his task and is resting for the night." Sakura nodded in response as she briefly took in the taller male's profile. His dark eye was weary as he continued his examination of the endless ocean. A slight breeze ruffled his shaggy brown hair, revealing the long scar that served to blind his left eye. Just from his stance alone, Sakura could tell he had other wounds that hadn't heal properly, but it was a characteristic she had come to expect from members of the ANBU. After all, each scar was a symbol of each mission they had been able to complete and return alive. Silently she returned her gaze to the ocean, as she listened to her assigned task.

" The group we are looking for is situated on the outskirt villages located in Wave territory. Once we dock it will take at least an hour traveling at full speed to reach our destination. The goal is to eradicate the entire syndicate and that mean, _no one is allowed to live._"

A few minutes passed as Sakura registered the meaning of his statement and briefly nodded her head in response. Tatsuo was pleased to see she wasn't questioning him and continued on with his briefing.

"Yoshio and I will enter first in order to begin the assassinations. You will follow shortly after. You are charged with eliminating all of the house located in the south side of the village. We will all meet at the entrance once the mission has been completed."

"Hai."

"Be ready to leave at dawn, we will reach the port in a few hours, get some rest until then. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Alright."

Satisfied with his briefing, he rose from his position to stretch his sore muscles before heading towards their corridors. Just as he was about to disappear inside his cabin, he stopped in front of the door.

"One more thing Sakura. Tomorrow, we will be fighting against the enemy. _Don't forget that_."

* * *

All was silent as three shadows danced along the tree branches before arriving at the entrance of the seemingly abandoned village. The clouded sky hindered the moon's gaze providing a blanket of darkness which worked to the individuals advantage. With a brief signal, the two males entered first, both of them disappearing in separate houses, leaving the lone female to her own devices. Within a matter of minutes both of the figures reappeared on the rooftops, indicating it was time for Sakura to complete her task. Quickly she took off in the direction of the south side of the village, her sights set on the first house that came into view. With practiced ease, she slipped inside the home, stealthily moving in the shadows before locating her prey. Two targets, an elderly male and female couple, fast asleep. Briefly she examined their serene features before quickly slipping out her vial of lethal poison she had worked on with Shizune back in Konohana. Although it would be quicker and more efficient to just slit their throats, she personally believed the fast acting poison was more a more humane and cleaner way to assassinate the two. Locating the jugular vein, she quickly stabbed the man with the deadly concoction before hurriedly doing the same to the female. Within a matter of seconds she could already feel the heart rate weakening before shutting down completely. Satisfied, the masked woman quickly moved on to do the same with her other targets before heading back to meet with her teammates at the entrance of the village.

She wasn't surprised by the sight of her comrades drenched in blood, milling around at the gate. Both of them froze in shot at the sight of her still pristine uniform which had Tatsuo weary she was unable to complete her task. Just as he moved to check on the South side of the village, Sakura stopped him with a single word.

"Poison."

A single black eye focused on the jaguar mask, skepticism evident in their murky depths. Seeing the weariness, Sakura continued to elaborate. "I worked on a poison after I heard I was being assigned my first ANBU mission. I prepared a big batch that was just enough to take out the entire South side of the village. I also double checked to make sure they were dead."

"Hmm, that is a great alternative, however were you not concern one of them might wake up before the poison was able to take affect?" The gravelly voice that belonged to Yoshio rang clear in the night as Sakura quickly shook her head in response.

"It is easier for me since I'm a medic and I can find the quickest vein that would carry the poison to the heart in a matter of seconds."

"Ahh maybe it's time I refresh my memory in medical ninjutsu. It would save me the trouble of washing out the bloodstains after each mission." This was accompanied by a chuckle from Tatsuo who only shook his head in response.

"You did well Jaguar. It's time to head out." Just as Tatsuo turned to leave the rustling of leaves being crushed halted his advance and had everyone reaching for their kunai.

"Okaa-san?" The trembling voice that belonged to a little boy had Sakura immediately relaxing as she took in the sight of the child standing before her. Green eyes widen in response as she took in his blood stained clothes and tear filled eyes. Almost instinctively, Sakura moved to comfort the boy but a strong hand gripped her shoulder, halting her advance.

"_No one is allowed to live_," was whispered against her ear, causing Sakura to flinch in response to her captain's cold statement.

"He's just a child!"

"It does not matter. Get rid of him." The cruel tone that Tatsuo adopted contradicted how he was truly feeling inside. In all honestly, he had ensured only Yoshio and him would have to dispose of the children in order to shield Sakura from having to go through that experience, but seeing how one was left alive, it was the perfect opportunity to test whether or not she was capable of being ANBU.

A soft cry filled the once silent night, as Sakura focused her attention on the hysteric little boy. The sight had her heart breaking in response. Seeing the difficult position she was currently in, Yoshio moved to dispose of the child but Tatsuo prevented him from doing so.

"She needs to do it." The two shared a look of understanding as Yoshio withdrew himself and watched the scene with sorrowful eyes.

"I…I…" Her shock made it impossible for Sakura to maintain her façade as her mind continued to process her captain's demand. He was only a child, an innocent. She couldn't kill him when he hasn't done anything wrong. Clenching her fists in response, Sakura tried to think of a solution but she was backed into a corner. Lost in her inner turmoil, she was brought back to reality when she felt a small tug on her thick robe. Surprised she glanced down and met the scared gaze of the little boy.

"Ne…please…help me…" In between the sobs, she heard the desperate plea. Biting her lip in response she began to back away from the little boy, as if she was fearing his touch. Seeing her retreat, the small boy began to toddle after her, once again his small chubby fingers reached for her.

"Jaguar, kill him."

"I can't…please don't make me do this."

"Are you disobeying my orders?"

"No….I just can't kill him. He's a fucking child!"

"I told you he is the enemy! What use would it be to even keep the damn kid alive? He'll just be orphaned and then what? He will either die on the streets or he could become an avenger and seek out to destroy Konohana. We don't need another _Sasuke_!" Tatsuo's cruel words cut deep with Sakura as she froze in response to her ex teammate's name whose past seemed to be playing out before her, but this time there would be no survivors. Tears prickled in her green eyes as understanding appeared on the boy's expression as he listened to the ongoing banter. Fear contorted his features as he quickly turned to run away. The sound of his soft footsteps had Sakura steeling her resolve. A flash of sliver scattered in the air, as the shurikens hit the little boy's retreating back with pinpoint accuracy. Within seconds his tiny body fell to the ground as his blood began to seep from his wounds. Quickly, Sakura flashed over to the boy, crouching beside his fallen form. Green eyes meet brown eyes as she watched his face contort with fear and pain. No longer able to stand the boy's suffering, she reached for her kunai, the familiar sensation of the blade caused the pain she was experiencing in her chest to sharpen. Seeing the weapon caused tears to form as the young boy shakily asked, "Dōshite?"

Unable to give him an answer, Sakura swiftly slit the boy's throat. The still warm blood splattered against her, staining her hands and uniform, almost as if it was her initiation into ANBU. A few tears escaped her eyes as she quietly whispered, " Gomen'nasai," before regrouping with her teammates. Sorrow was evident in Yoshio's eyes as he clasped her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. Tatsuo moved to do the same but Sakura brushed his hand aside. Understanding was apparent in his lone eye.

"You did well Sakura. Congratulations, you are now a true ANBU member."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Silence filled the dark room as the two individuals who occupied the space continued to stare at one another. Minutes passed before the sound of paper shuffling interrupted the silence, as Ibiki rose from his seat.

"You passed." A shock expression appeared on her face as she processed Ibiki's declaration.

"What?"

"I said you passed. You will not be stripped of your ANBU ranking."

"But…why?"

A sigh escaped past Morino's lips as he returned to his seat to address the girl. "From what you have told me, your reaction is expected. Hell, everyone has that same reaction after their first ANBU mission. I would've been more concerned if you had returned whole with no emotional trauma."

"Then why the evaluation?"

A single black eyebrow rose in response to her question as he gestured at her face. Curious as to what he was pointing at, Sakura quickly moved to clean the indicated area and was once again surprised to find her cheeks were damp, as if she had been crying.

"That's why. As you know, all shinobi are stubborn asses who refuse to receive treatment when they are injured. The same can be said when it comes to dealing with their emotions…just look at Kakashi for example."

An image of her sensei's trademark, eye crinkle smile filled her mind, causing her to nod in response. Seeing that she understood, Ibiki continued. "Hence the need for a mental evaluation. Most of the time it is like a therapy session, forcing the individual to recount the mission and causing them to deal with their emotions they have kept hidden. As you know, the shinobi life is very difficult and controversial. Once you become ANBU it is amplified due to the missions you are assigned. Some may believe it is the high risk missions that account for the high death rate, but that is only part of it. The mental stress of what you are forced to due and endure take a toll and bottling everything up does not help. Nor does overworking oneself to the brink of death." A pointed look was directed at the woman who had a sheepish expression on her face. Nodding her head in response, Ibiki once again rose from his seat and turned to leave the room.

"One more thing Sakura. Although it is vital to control your emotions and maintain and indifferent façade, it is alright to feel guilt and regret. You may be a tool for Konohana, but you are still human. Don't forget that." With that, the head of the interrogation unit left the room, gently closing the door shut behind him. He silently leaned against the door, eyes shut and arms crossed as if he was waiting for something. Minutes passed before the sound of a broken sob could be heard. A small smile appeared on his thin lips as he quietly removed himself from the door, leaving the pink haired woman to her own devices as she finally allowed herself to be human again.

* * *

Byakuya watched in silence as the dazed look that had occupied the female's jade green eyes began to clear, as if she had awaken from her recollection of some distant memory. Curiosity bubbled with him as a part of him yearned to discover what she was reminiscing…could it be related to her past life or was it centered around the male named Itachi? Violet eyes sharpened in response at the thought of that man occupying the woman's mind. Irritation began to well within him. Here he was trying to complete his task and the damn girl was wasting his time, sitting there thinking about a _man._ How pitiful, although a small part of him that he would vehemently ignore challenged his reasoning, citing it was his desire to be the only man that occupied her thoughts that caused the irritation.

His silent monologue was interrupted by the sound of rustling fabric. Focusing his attention on the woman, he was surprised to find her green gaze was locked onto him, a tired expression adorning her features.

"Apologies, Kuchiki-sama. I was lost in thought. I will tend to Ukitake later today after the meeting is adjourned. If there is nothing else, please leave. I have matters I need to attend to."

An inky black brow rose in response as he observed the sudden shift in mood. Moments earlier she was ready to drag Ukitake back to bed rest, but now she looked as if she had just performed another draining healing session. He quickly concluded the swift change in emotions was related to whatever she was reminiscing moments earlier. Once again his curiosity began to swell but he brushed it aside as he knew now was not the time to inquire what was plaguing her. After all, that would be a violation of their agreement.

"As do I, however I was told to bring you this." With a slight gesture, Byakuya retrieved the second katana he had placed against his waist. Deftly he undid the knot before handing it over to the woman. Surprised was the first emotion she felt as the torrent of old memories were quickly cast aside at the sight of her new blade. Narrowing her eyes in response to the feel of the blade in her hand, she quickly withdrew her weapon from its dark sheath, admiring the quality of steel used to forge the katana. A smirk twisted her lips as she fluidly swung her new found instrument with a deadly grace that caused violet eyes to become fixated on the lethal beauty. Satisfied with her examination of her new weapon, she quickly sheathed her sword, breaking the spell she had cast upon the black haired male.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-sama." A brief nod of his head was her only response as Byakuya prepared to leave. Pausing at the doorway he addressed the woman. "I will have food brought to your room." With that the man vanished causing a small smile to appear on the pale pink lips.

"He's not that bad."

"Hmph, if you are done ogling the man's backside, it is vital we begin to train now." The rancor that dripped from her zanpakuto's words did little to faze Sakura.

"I was doing no such thing but I will say he does have a nice ass. Almost makes up for his personality."

"Really now? As I recall you were always fond of the stick-in-the-mud-monotone-expressionless-male type."

" I grew out of that stage."

"Only took you 5 years." Sakura had to refrain from sticking her tongue out in response to Fenikkusu's remark. Settling for rolling her eyes, she faced her zanpakuto who was currently fixated on the blade that was resting on her lap.

"It's a beauty. Whoever forged it is a genius."

"Agreed. It will be the perfect vehicle for you to wield me." A smirk appeared on Fenikkusu's face as his eyes took in the ebony stained sheath and the bright red handle that mirrored his own fiery locks. He was very pleased, however it would matter not, if Sakura did not learn how to access her reiryoku. Focusing his golden gaze on his mistress, a serious expression graced his tanned features.

"Meditate."

Seeing Fenikkusu's expression, she immediately did as she was told. Cutting herself off from the world, Sakura slowly allowed herself to relax as she drifted off into a meditative state. Time seemed to slow as Fenikkusu's deep voice surrounded her.

"Open your eyes."

Green was the first color that greeted her as the familiar settings of training ground three came into focus. The memorable three wooden pillars were located in the middle of the training ground, serving to break up the forested area that surrounded the open field. A smile graced her features as she took in the sight of the mountain range acting as a backdrop to the greenery, adding a pop of color that was only highlighted by the strip of river that ran through the forest. Happy memories began to resurface, reminding Sakura of a simpler time where her only concern was a certain raven haired boy. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she compared her younger self to her present self. The once naïve little girl was replaced with a harden shinobi that only lived to serve her country.

"You have come quite far from where you were, but there is still much for you to learn." Out of nowhere, Fenikkusu materialized before her, still dressed in his lavish kimono but this time his smirk was no longer in place. With practiced ease he withdrew his own blade before brandishing it before her.

"Come at me, without your chakra. You can only fight with your weapon." With a flick of his hand, the katana Sakura was observing earlier appeared before her. A determined glint entered her eye as she quickly fell into the familiar stance, waiting for Fenikkusu to make his move. Minutes passed before her zanpakuto disappeared. Immediately her senses were heightened as she tried to locate him. Vainly she searched for a chakra signature but there was nothing. Confusion filled her and it was only heightened when the sound of Fenikkusu's laughter resonated around her.

"Chakra will not work in this battle, Sakura." As if to prove his point, a sharp pain radiated from her arm. Immediately she assessed the wound, quickly healing it, while keeping an eye out for another attack. On cue, the sound of cloth ripping could be heard as another flash of pain overwhelmed her.

"Shit." She could feel the breeze brushing against the open wound on her back. The slick sensation of blood dripping from the laceration had her muttering curses in response as she redirected her chakra to begin the healing process on the injury.

"You are nothing more than an immobile target. Maybe you aren't worthy to wield me." Angered coursed through Sakura as she feebly attempted to dodge the oncoming strike, but she failed as another gash appeared on her right leg. Luckily he had missed her femoral artery, otherwise it would've been fatal. Panic began to well within her, but she quickly began to calm herself. She had found herself in worse situations before and made it out alive. This would be no different. Silently she pondered her move. Right now it was Fenikkusu's advantage and there was no distinguishable pattern with his attacks. The safest move would be moving out of the open field and taking that battle to the forest, that way she would be able to use the rustling of the leaves to alert her as to when her target would attack. Pleased with her plan, she quickly went through the familiar hand signals before disappearing in a wave of cherry blossom petals.

"Finally making a move? You will not be able to hide from me." The haughty tone did little to phase her as Sakura peered behind one of the branches, trying her best to pinpoint Fenikkusu's location. Coming up empty handed, she quickly recalculated her next move.

"Found you." The ghost of the whisper caused a shiver to run down her spine as she braced herself for the oncoming assault. As if he was wielding the wind as his blade, a flurry of attacks were thrust upon her. A barrage of cuts and lacerations, each ranging in size and depth littered her body, the impact resulting in the surrounding trees being splattered with her blood. A coughing fit seized her as she tried to minimize the blow.

Her continuous hacking did little to Fenikkusu who was observing her from his own hiding spot. To say he was disappointed was an understatement as he watched his mistress's crouched form. "Che." A part of him was angry at himself for having to hurt her, but the other side knew it was necessary. Unless she was able to figure out the lesson he was trying to impose upon her, she would never be able to become a captain, let alone wield him. Mentally preparing himself, he vanished once again, this time his aim was to disarm her of her weapon.

Sakura could sense another attack was coming but she was at a lost as to how she would be able to dodge it. _"Look underneath, the underneath." _Kakashi's words echoed in her mind as the feeling of dread began to overtake her. Replaying her ex-sensei's teaching, a realization began to dawn on Sakura. She was no longer alive…therefore her chakra would be useless in this fight since she was against her zanpakuto, which was a spirit. That means she would need to use her reiryoku. Sakura recalled her display of power before the captains earlier this week. If she just mimicked what she did then, that might help her. Sliding her eyes shut, she tried to call forth her reiryoku. Seconds past but nothing was happening. Confused, Sakura's eyes flew open as a shooting pain erupted from her right hand.

"Weak." The word seemed to echoed around her, as the pink haired woman cradled her hand as she took in the sight of Fenikkusu, armed with not only his blade but also hers. "Defenseless as well. Tell me Sakura, what will you do now?" A smirk twisted his features as he slid into the Niten Ichi-ryū stance, revealing his mastery of the dual blade fighting style. In a flash he disappeared, graciously allowing his mistress some time to determine her next move.

Sensing her zanpakuto's leniency, for she knew if this was a true battle she would've been died by now, Sakura quickly recollected her thoughts. She needed to figure out how to access her damn reiryoku before the next attack. Biting her lip in response, she closed her eyes again as she forced herself to concentrate. Instinctively, the familiar flickers of blue chakra surrounded her, but it seemed to waver as another color began to form before disappearing. Focusing her attention on that flash of color, the chakra laden world seemed to vanish as a vast array of color field her vision. Curiosity filled her as the colors began to settle, recreating the familiar settings of training ground three, but this time every item was surrounded by a different color. Taking in the sights around her, Sakura began to piece together what she was seeing. Reiryoku was referred to as one's spiritual power and willpower…that means every living thing has some sort of reiryoku in them. The colors were what made it characteristic to that item, hence the trees were surrounded with a faint green. It was similar to the concept of chakra, but chakra was something that one needed to train in order to detect and use. It wasn't necessarily an innate ability that people had, whereas reiryoku was more natural and it was already predetermined as to how much each being had, so there wasn't an opportunity to increase one's reserve such as chakra. It was that final piece of information that seemed to click for Sakura as everything fell into place, causing a smile to appear on her face.

Curiosity welled within Fenikkusu as he witnessed the smile appear on his mistress's features. It contradicted her current predicament and appearance. Releasing a small sigh, he prepared himself for his final attack. If she wasn't able to stop him or at least dodge him, she would fail his test. Silently he prayed she would be able to. Steeling himself, Fenikkusu launched himself at Sakura, brandishing his swords as he prepared his assault.

A fiery red color appeared in her sights causing Sakura's grin to widen even further. With a mighty swept, a splash of blood splattered across Fenikkusu's face as a look of pure shock replaced his trademark smirk.

"I found you, Fenikkusu." The light tone belied the situation he found himself in as his mistress's bare hands were clutching both of his weapons preventing his attack. A teasing glint could be found in her expressive green eyes which matched her wide smile. Even in her current predicament with both of her hands injured, fresh blood flowing down her arms and her tattered remains of her kimono, she was still able to smile like a child who had just bested her sensei at hide and seek. A chuckle began to rake through Fenikkusu's body as he withdrew his blades, flicking off the blood on the pristine steel before sheathing his and returning the other to his mistress. "That you have." With a gentle hand, he helped Sakura to her feet, before examining the damage he had caused. Pleased that it wouldn't be permanent or prevent her from wielding her blade, Fenikkusu released her as he stepped back and examined his mistress.

"How were you able to find me, Sakura?" The curiosity was evident in his tone causing Sakura to smile at him in response. "You're reiryoku is fiery red Fenikkusu. A stark contrast to the surroundings which range from different hues of greens and blues. Although it does make sense since your name translates to phoenix. Which means my reiryoku is the same shade of red correct?"

"…Hai." A satisfied smile appeared on his thin lips as his mistress was able to pass the lesson he was bestowing on her. "It appears you are able to differentiate between chakra and reiryoku?"

"Yes. I just needed to look underneath the underneath."

A red brow rose as the familiar saying greeted his ears. "Kakashi?"

"Of course. Now tell me Fenikkusu. Why was I not able to access my reiryoku, like I did that time I was standing before the captains?" It was the question he was waiting for, and seeing how his mistress was able to defy his expectations, he proceeded to answer her truthfully.

"That was my doing. You did not know what reiryoku was nor did you know how to wield it so I was controlling it. I need to wait until you are able to control your reiryoku before I relinquish my own control."

"How long will that take? The spar with Zaraki-san is in a few days."

"A few days, maybe less. Seeing how you posses remarkable chakra control, you will be able to control your reiryoku just as well. The first step was learning how to detect and differentiate the two, which you succeeded in doing so just now."

A frown marred her expression as she contemplated Fenikkusu's words. "We should continue to train then."

"No, you need to heal yourself and rest. Every wound you obtain in this world is reflected in the real world." With a quick gesture of his hand, Sakura glanced down at her appearance and grimaced in response.

"Fine, I need to see Ukitake-san as well. I might be able to ask him for books regarding reiryoku and what not…" Fenikkusu could sense his mistress's train of thought and a pleased smile graced his lips. She wouldn't be able to sit around and wait for him to teach her. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he wondered if his mistress really needed to train with him. Now that she unlocked the secret she could probably figure out how to control her reiryoku on her own. If that was so, it would make it even more interesting on their next battle. Speaking of which…

"Sakura, once you are able to control your reiryoku and wield it properly, we will be able to spar. If you succeed in defeating me, I will teach you one of my techniques you will be able to use in battle. However, since you were able to defeat me today, I will impart my command seal in order to activate me in battle. 'Reveal yourself, Fenikkusu'. In doing so, you will see my weapon form, however until you practice exerting your reiryoku control, you cannot activate me. Your katana will remain nothing more than a katana."

A determined expression appeared in her eyes as she listened to Fenikkusu. A strong fire was ignited within her as the desire to wield her zanpakuto grew.

"What will the next battle be like?" A soft chuckle could be heard as a smirk danced on Fenikkusu's lips. The only response Sakura received was the sound of a bell tinkling as the familiar settings began to fade and she was once again reacquainted with the real world.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama!" The shouting of his name had him immediately alert as the doors to his office flew open. The pale stricken face of one of his servants heightened his unease as he waited for his servant to proceed.

"The..the girl. She's bleeding profusely in her room and I don't know what…" Before the servant could even finish, Byakuya had already flash step in front of Sakura's room. A pang of worry filled him as his mind ran with different possibilities as to what could've happened. Was it an attack? Did someone infiltrate his manor? Unable to continue his mental tirade, he swept open the screen door and entered the room. The sight that greeted him had him instinctively sliding the door close, before his _male _servant could enter the room. He mentally reminded himself to only have female servants serve Sakura as he watched her attempt to bandage a deep gash that was located on her lower back, leaving the abnormally long scar and her back, bare for all to see. Seeing her struggle, he walked over and gently took the bandage from her, and proceeded to wrap the cloth around her injury. Immediately his advances were halted by her hand, which served to shock him as he saw it was heavily bandaged.

"What happened?" His unusually frigid tone surprised Sakura as she turned her head to examine him. A small smile danced on her lips as she simply said, "training." Immediately understanding appeared in violet eyes as he relaxed. Silently he waited for the woman to release his hand and allow him to finish.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You needed the help. Why aren't you healing yourself?"

"I need to allow myself to heal naturally at times. It isn't good to constantly heal myself over minor wounds." Releasing Byakuya's hand, he continued his work, allowing the silence to fall upon the two, but neither felt inclined to say something as both of them found comfort in the companionable peace. It wasn't long before he had finished his task, stepping back and turning away in order to allow the female to dress herself. While doing so, he took in the sight of the shattered porcelain littering the floor along with the now cold food. Even after all that training she still has not been able to eat. A frown marred his features as he briefly turned his head to glance at the woman. Taking in her pale face and bandaged body, he felt irritation course through him. Making up his mind, he spoke. "You will join me for dinner. The servant will guide you there in ten minutes." With that the usually quiet man left, leaving Sakura to ponder over the unexpected invitation.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visit

Chapter 7: Unexpected Visit

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay, however work and school has been keeping me very busy. Until next update please enjoy and R&amp;R! **

* * *

The pitter patter of footsteps echoed throughout the silent hallway as Sakura and the servant continued their journey to the dining area. It had only taken her a few minutes to heal all of her wounds before changing into something more suitable. For some odd reason she had felt it necessary to wear the proper clothing that had been placed outside her room instead of her comfortable ninja wear that she was partial to. In all honesty, save for that seduction mission she had failed, Sakura hasn't worn a kimono in quite some time. Luckily, she still remembered the countless times Ino had forced her to practice tying the obi and assisting her fashionable friend in getting dressed for the summer festival. A pang echoed throughout her chest as she recalled her best friend who had literally forced her way back into her life after she had attempted to cut herself off from the entire rookie nine. A rueful smile danced on her lips as she recalled the angry tears and yelling that had occurred that night Ino had barged into her apartment.

_"Goddammit Sakura! It's practically been six months and I'm sick of you ignoring my calls and distancing yourself from everyone! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"I've been busy training, Ino."_

_"Bullshit! Tsunade was actually worried about you since you've been working overtime at the hospital and disappearing to God knows where when you aren't working. You need to stop this!"_

_"Ino…"_

_"NO! I don't want to hear your damn excuses. I…I may not know what happened during that mission, but I'm your best friend! You can't just push me away!" _

_"I wasn't intentionally pushing you away, I was just focusing on my training. I need…no I want to become stronger." Sakura's quiet admission had Ino sniffling in response as she feebly wiped off the tears that stained her now redden cheeks._

_"This isn't the way to do it Sakura. You know more than anyone that your family, friends, and village contributes to your strength. Just look at Naruto. Do you think he would be the way he is now if he had continued to repel everyone and play up their warped idea of what he is? What about Sasuke? You're basically following in his footsteps, casting aside your bonds in order to achieve strength and look at what he has become! Is that what you want?"_

_"Of course not!" The sound of Sakura's yell had the usually boisterous blonde silent as her ice blue eyes focused on the pained expression that contorted her best friend's features. Her usually bright green eyes were shining as tears began to form. "Just give me some time Ino. I need to prove myself..."_

_"But, you already have." _ _Sakura froze as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a death-gripped embrace. Vainly she squashed down her initial response to flee as she reminded herself she wasn't in any danger. Minutes passed before Sakura returned the hug, silently enjoying the comfort that came from the simple sensation of being touched. _

_"I'm sorry Ino." The murmur was heard as the blonde raised her head to glance at her friend. Worry was evident in her blue eyes but it slowly dissipated as she took in the sight of Sakura's small, tired smile. _ _"I'm not going to forgive you right away..." A delicate pink eyebrow rose in response as she waited for her crafty friend to finish her statement._ _"…Until you join me for dinner tonight." _

_The condition enlisted a small chuckle to fall from Sakura's lips as she observed her once rival/best friend. "Not tonight Ino, the hokage has requested my presence." _

_A pout began to form on Ino's rosy lips but it quickly dispersed as a sly gleam danced in her eyes._ _"That's fine, tomorrow we can go out to that new bar that opened up. Everyone's going to be there and I'm sure the rest of the rookie nine will be thrilled to see you. I bet you half of them already forgot what you look like." A grimace twisted Sakura's expression as her friend's excitement began to bubble over as she started planning her reintroduction to society or as she had phrased it, "Re-socialization of Sakura." _

A smile danced on her lips as Sakura recalled the next night where she was forced into an Ino inspired outfit and rejoined society. It was memorable since she had ended up having a drinking contest against her shishou who had made a rare appearance. The whirlwind of emotions she had felt that night served to remind her how vital it was to be surrounded by the ones you love.

"Sakura-san."

The sound of her name being called ended the memories that were playing in her mind as Sakura glanced at the older servant woman that was patiently waiting for her. Bright brown eyes gestured at the screen door, indicating they had arrived at their destination. Smiling in response, she moved to enter the room, and was surprised by the sight that awaited her. A vast array of Japanese delicacies adorned the dark, cherry-stained chabudai that seemed to take up a majority of the brightly light room. The different aromas that arose from the dishes filled her senses, immediately causing her stomach to cry out in delight at the prospect of finally being fed. Overwhelmed by the lavish display, she failed to notice the ebony-haired male who was already seated at the chabudai, waiting for his guest to arrive. A hint of amusement danced in his eyes as he took in the sight of awe that was evident in her jade eyes. His amusement only rose as he heard the sound of her stomach rumbling at the display of lavish dishes. He was pleased that his staff was able to prepare everything on such short notice. He wasn't one who normally ate in the company of others, nor was he particular about what he ate, however the desire to ensure Sakura was well fed had him breaking away from his routine of dining alone in his corridors and making use of the dining room that hadn't been used for entertaining ever since Hisana-san was alive. A sharp pang filled his chest as he recalled his beautiful wife, the grief of her passing immediately ending any amusement he had experienced earlier.

A dark look flitted across his violet eyes as he lost himself in the chain of past memories. Unbeknownst to Byakuya, Sakura was examining him as she noticed an all too familiar emotion pass through his eyes. It seemed she wasn't the only who had lost a loved one. Immediately an image of the silk screen door filled her mind as she recalled his warning to never enter the room. Her curiosity was piqued but she brushed it aside for she was going to honor her promise to him. Besides, unless it was a health matter, she didn't want to have anything to do with the male.

Sensing the awkward silence that threatened to settle over the dinner, she quickly bowed before the male, the slight movement succeeded in gaining the stoic male's attention. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Byakuya-san for inviting me to dinner." A brow rose in response to the formal tone the woman adopted. A slight acquiesce of his head was his reply as he gestured for the woman to sit.

Attempting to free himself from his prior thoughts, he focused his attention on the female and took in the sight of her formal clothing. Once again he would be a fool to claim she was no beauty. Seeing her dressed in the forest green kimono that was adorned with golden butterflies and her hair loosely tied at a knot at the nape of her neck stirred an unknown feeling in him. She had the beauty of a well skilled courtesan but the poise and manners of a noble.

Byakuya's continued appraisal of Sakura was not lost on Fenikkusu as he silently seethed at the swirl of approval that was reflected in the man's eyes. Although Fenikkusu would bet the fool didn't even realize what expression he was making, thereby making it difficult for him to truly be irritated…however it didn't mean he couldn't be a little annoyed.

"Shall we proceed to eat or are we going to continue the silent stare down for the rest of the night?" Sakura's voice seemed to echo throughout the room, causing Byakuya to momentarily lose his composure as he realized he had been blatant in his appraisal of the girl. Vainly he attempted to fight back the overwhelming desire to blush as he cleared his throat in response to the woman's comment as a means to hide his embarrassment.

A small smile played on Sakura's lips as she observed the light blush that adorned the pale man's cheeks. Deciding to spare him some teasing, she waited for the male to start eating before following suit. Green eyes swept the lavish dishes before selecting a bowl of miso soup to start off her meal. Gently she used her spoon to scoop up some of the broth before raising it to her lips. Her taste buds savored the flavorful broth, enjoying the flavors which were reminiscent of her mother's cooking. Her delight was short lived as a burning sensation immediately followed suit, causing tears to well up in her eyes as she quickly reached for the water that was placed before her. Hurriedly she drained the glass, feebly attempting to quench the burning fire that seemed to numb her taste buds.

Byakuya observed the usually fair skinned female turn an interesting shade of red as she finished her water in a matters of seconds. Curiosity filled him for he was also sampling the miso soup and he found nothing wrong with the broth for it was both flavorful and spicy, which was his preference. "Is the food not to your liking?"

The innocent inquiry was met with a glare as Sakura refilled her water cup before draining it in a matter of seconds. The burning sensation was finally receding, allowing Sakura to formulate a reply to the man's question. "I can't eat spicy food."

Violet eyes widened in response to her declaration. "Why not?"

"I hate it." The flat tone was accompanied by a death glare that was aimed at the bowl of miso soup that had caused her pain moments ago.

Unbeknownst to her, Byakuya was still in shock after listening to her reasoning. How could one not enjoy spicy food? It was the only way he was able to eat, for the food would taste bland otherwise.

Feeling as if the bowl of miso soup had suffered enough from her gaze, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Byakuya as she noticed the bewildered male's expression. "Is everything spicy?"

A slight nod was her answer, causing Sakura to grumble in frustration. It seemed her stomach would have to wait until she could scavenge some edible food.

"How can you not enjoy spicy food?"

"I have no desire to subject my mouth to being numbed. Not to mention you aren't able to taste any of the flavors."

"The spice enhances the flavors."

"And causes indigestion and heartburn."

"It releases endorphins which makes a person happy."

"Oh? What's your excuse then?" This served to rile Byakuya as he coldly glared at the female in return, who was currently sporting a smug expression.

"What type of food do you like to eat then?" If Sakura was surprised by the question she didn't show it as she replied, "I'm partial to sweets such as anko dumpling with syrup. In regards to actual food, anything non-spicy would suffice." Although the few soldier pills in her pack would be enough to hold her over for now.

"You enjoy _sweets_?" The disgust that seemed to drip from the word sweets caused a pink eyebrow to raise in surprise. "Of course, who doesn't?" The lack of a reply seemed to answer her question which did make sense seeing how surly the man could be. Maybe adding sweets to his diet would help improve his attitude.

"How childlike." A tick could be seen as Sakura glared at the male momentarily before smiling sweetly in response.

"Better than being a _masochist_." This time, Byakuya made no attempt to hide his shock.

"How does enjoying spicy food equate to one being a masochist?"

"The enjoyment of the burning sensation means you like pain, therefore you are a masochist."

"...The ability to the tolerate the burning sensation is a reflection of one's strength. Since you are unable to handle it, you must be _weak_."

Sakura could feel her nails digging into her skin as she squashed the desire to punch the male for even insinuating she was weak. A glaring contest commenced as violet eyes clashed with green eyes. The two continued to stare each other down as the tension in the air seemed to grow with each passing minute. It wasn't until the screen door slid open that the two broke their eye contact, directing their glares at the individual who dared to interrupt them.

"Byakuya-sama, you have a guest. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes." With a quick bow, the servant disappeared, before returning with the guest in tow. Sakura's glare only seemed to intensify as she took in the sight of Ukitake.

"Ohayou, Byakuya-san. Sakura-san." A bright smile was on the captain's face as he entered the dining room, momentarily registering the lavish display of dishes before turning his attention to the duo. The smile began to dim as he was greeted with an intense glower from the pink haired woman and an icy glare emitting from Byakuya.

"Ano…am I interrupting?"

"You are suppose to be resting." The frosty tone in which the words were delivered had Ukitake flinching in response as he scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin replacing his previous smile. The entire stance was reminiscent of a certain masked individual who had also found himself in similar situations in the past. The correlation between Kakashi and Ukitake caused the frown to deepen with each passing second.

"Ahh, there was an urgent meeting I needed to attend to and I was feeling well enough." This explanation seemed to incite the female, as she rose from her position. In a few short strides she stood before the tall male. A white brow rose in response to the female before him as the glare he was receiving earlier was replaced with a saccharine smile.

"Sakura-san?" Worry was evident in his tone as the smile served to inspire a feeling of dread.

"Since you are unable to follow my orders, it would seem I will have to _forcibly_ make sure you are resting." Not even waiting for Ukitake's reply, Sakura grabbed his arm in a vice like grip as she proceeded to drag him out of the room. "Please excuse us Kuchiki-san. I have a stubborn patient I must attend to." With that the duo left, leaving the black haired male alone in the dining room.

A few minutes passed as Byakuya replayed all that had occurred earlier. A part of him was mildly irritated at being easily dismissed and being referred to as a masochist, but he would not deny that it was amusing to dine with the woman. How long has it been since he had engaged in such childlike banter? Briefly, a small smile played on his lips, but was quickly replaced by an indifferent expression as one of his servants entered the room.

"Shall we clear off the table, Byakuya-sama?" Violet eyes glanced at the untouched dishes. Unwilling to waste his chef's efforts he contemplated his course of action.

"Prepare some of the food to be brought to my corridors. As for the rest, invite all of the staff members to dine after they have finished their tasks." It would be a good way to not only thank his staff for their hard work but also ensure no food would be wasted.

"Hai." As the servant turned to go, Byakuya's eyes landed on the sole bowl of miso soup that was still left untouched. His frown resurfaced as he realized Sakura still had not eaten.

"Mizuki-san." The servant halted her steps as she turned to address the head of the manor. "Prepare some anko-dumplings and have them brought to our guests." Brown eyes widened in response as Mizuki nodded in response to her master's request. She knew of her master's strong dislike of sweets so the request was very surprising, for even the smell of something sugary irked the man.

"Shall I ask the chef to prepare anything else?"

A brief moment passed before the male replied, "Something non-spicy."

This time the amusement was evident in Mizuki's brown eyes as she recalled the previous argument she had heard moments ago. With a quick nod of her head, the brown haired woman proceeded to leave the room in order to fulfill her master's request. The small smile she was displaying earlier only widened in response as she disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

The silence that lingered in the air between the two individuals was stifling as Sakura proceeded to check the condition of Ukitake's body. Pink brows furrowed in concentration as her hands began to glow a pale green. With practiced ease, gentle hands slowly swept across a vast expanse of smooth skin, lingering over the chest area in order to conjure up an anatomical image of the respiratory organs. Silently, Sakura was quite pleased with what she saw. His lungs were healing nicely, however some areas were still inflamed, which was probably due to the bronchitis infection. Pursing her lips, Sakura withdrew from the male, too caught up in her thoughts to notice the faint blush that adorned Ukitake's pale cheeks as he quietly readjusted his haori.

"Have you been coughing as of late?" Her voice broke Ukitake out of his vain attempt to control the blush that had exploded on his cheeks when he felt her gentle hands glide across his chest, immediately reminding him of a very explicit and detailed scene Shunsui had showed him in one of his _Icha Icha_ books. Clearing his throat to cast aside the imagery that was forming in his mind, he responded, "Not as much as before. If I do have a coughing fit, there is no blood." Ukitake recalled the coughing fit he had experienced during the meeting prior. He had immediately reached for his cloth, covering his mouth as his body vehemently rejected whatever it was that was blocking his airway. He had expected to see the familiar flicks of blood staining the white handkerchief but was surprised to see it was still a pristine white save for the damp areas he had coughed into. A brilliant smile had appeared on his face which was mirrored by Shunsui who was watching him, worry evident in his eyes. That was the final confirmation that Sakura had truly been able to heal him.

Green eyes softened as they landed on the woman before him, who had risen from her spot and was currently searching through the bundle of herbs that Byakuya had gathered for her. "Ano..Sakura-san. With all of the commotion yesterday, I was unable to say this…Arigatou gozaimasu." The sincerity in his voice had Sakura pausing her actions as she turned to berate the male, but she was speechless when she saw Ukitake's prostrated form before her. Shock danced across her features but it quickly morphed into anger as she stormed over to the male before lifting him from his position.

"Baka! If you want to thank me then try following my orders!" Gently Sakura scolded the exasperating male as she assisted him into a comfortable position. Quickly making up her mind, she guided Ukitake to her futon and had him lay down as she went to finish preparing the herbs. Feebly the male had attempted to brush her off but a frosty glare had him sheepishly smiling as he quickly followed her instructions.

A soft sigh escaped passed Ukitake's lips as he rested on the woman's futon, the light citrusy scent with hints of the trademark cherry blossom perfume, lingered on the light blanket that was suitable for the summers, but with the changing season coming soon, it would be necessary for her to procure something warmer. A frown marred his expression as he made a note to remind Byakuya to ensure his guest was comfortable, for the fall season in Soul Society tended to be brisk and it was fairly easy for individuals to catch a cold. Pleased with his plan, he allowed his eyes to room the women's corridors, taking in the sparse items that belonged to her and the lack of personality and touches that indicated a person dwelled in this space. The only true indicator were the herbs that were spread out on the desk, resting beside her white pouch. His eyes focused on a worn threadbare cover of a bright orange novel that immediately reminded him of a certain series that Shunsui was quite fond of. To say he was surprised that Sakura was able to read something so explicit was an understatement.

"It was a gift." The sound of her voice had Ukitake flinching as he glanced at the woman who was currently crushing the herbs into a powder. Not even lifting her eyes from her task at hand, she gestured at the book peeking from her pouch. Immediately Ukitake wondered if the woman had an innate ability to read other's minds. A soft chuckle filled the quiet room as she finished her task before she turned to address the male. Reaching for the book, she tossed it in the direction of the man, who had deftly caught it in his hands, a confused expression flickering across his features.

"Read the first page." Following her advice, Ukitake flipped open the book and was greeted with a scrawl of messy handwriting as he quickly skimmed the words:

_My dearest Sakura, please enjoy my newest masterpiece, Icha Icha Tactics! Now I know you may think this is nothing but trash…ah ah! Don't throw it away just yet. I promise you, this book will be of great use to you one day! Who knows, you might even be inspired to try out a few of these moves in the bedroom….._

The message was left unfinished as Ukitake noted the small droplets of a dark brown stain littering the edge of the page, underneath the author's signature. Returning the book to the owner, he watched as a flicker of nostalgia filled the woman's bright green eyes before it was diminished as she returned the book to her pouch for safe keeping. A brief moment of silence filled the room before Ukitake hesitantly poised a question.

"Was he right?"

A pink eyebrow rose as she contemplated her response. A few seconds passed before she replied, "Yes. After my first attempt of reading it, Jiraiya's explicit writing was a perfect reference book for seduction missions. However, although the writing is brilliant and the plot is interesting, I really have no interest in the series save for the memories that are attached to it." A small smile danced on her lips as she returned her gaze to the pouch, momentarily allowing Ukitake time to process everything he had just heard. One specific bit of information she gave caught his attention and he was weary on how he should approach the topic. Silently a mental war raged in him, caught between his need to learn more about the woman and the sensitivity of the topic. He was saved from his thoughts as a knock on the screen door had both of the green eyed individuals breaking out of their thoughts.

"Sakura-san. I have brought food for you and your guest." Quickly the woman moved from her spot in order to open the silk screen door, surprising the maid outside. The sight and scent of anko dumplings had her mouth watering as she eyed her favorite confection with unbidden delight. Green eyes rove over the other dishes, taking in the sight of freshly fried tempura and gyoza. However, her eyes focused on the sight of one specific dish that stood out among the rest: ramen. _Naruto._ An image of her blond hair teammate filled her mind as she recalled the mischievous blue eyes gleaming with delight that was only mirrored with the wide grin that seemed to cause the whiskers on his cheeks to dance. The image of her friend brought forth a desire to see him, but the reality of her situation made it an impossible task.

Ukitake watched as the pink haired woman seemed to deflate as she assisted the maid in bringing in the food. The earlier excitement she had displayed was now muted as he heard her quietly thanking the maid before sliding the screen door shut. Silent footsteps approached the futon as she placed the tray on the table before gesturing for him to eat. Sensing her desire to be left alone, he complied, deciding to reach for the anko dumplings. he quietly munched on the sweet treat while observing the female who had a distant look in her eyes as she continued to stare at the bowl of ramen that was slowly growing cold. A little put off by the silence and the notion that he was the only one enjoying the meal, he gently asked her, "Ano Sakura-san, would you like the ramen?"

"No… I hate ramen." This confused Ukitake for when she had made her decree a small smile danced on lips. "Why is that?"He questioned as the smile on her lips grew larger as she glanced at him.

"Because that is all Naruto would eat back in Konoha. It was all he would eat if he was left to his own devices…" Her statement seemed to trail off which had Ukitake coaxing her to respond to his next question.

"Naruto? The fishcake that is usually used in ramen?" This caused a momentarily pause before a tinkling laugh filled the room, surprising Ukitake, for all the time the female had been in Soul Society, he hasn't heard her laugh once. It was pleasant for it was reminiscent of the sound wind chimes made. Pleased that he was able to illicit this type of response from her, he was still a little put off that she was laughing at his expense. It took a few minutes before the kunoichi calmed down enough to respond. Gently she wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes as they twinkled with mirth. "I apologize Ukitake, the fact that Naruto, who was my ex teammate, loves ramen and to know his name comes from an item used in ramen…"

"Of course you would laugh," was Ukitake's reply as he chuckled softly with her. The relaxed atmosphere seemed to make it easier for the two converse as Sakura began to slowly reveal bits of her past, mainly focusing on her teammate Naruto.

"He sounds like a delightful person."

"That's putting it nicely. I admire him. Even with the whole world fighting against him, he still rallied on, working towards his goal of becoming hokage and not even thinking twice to lay down his life for his village. It's why he needs to live." The latter half of her statement was whispered softly to herself but Ukitake was able to make out her quiet admission. Curiosity aided him in his next question.

"Sakura-san, how did you die?"

If she was surprised by this question or offended by it, she didn't openly show it. Instead, Jūshirō was greeted with a rueful smile. "I was honestly waiting for someone to ask me, seeing how every captain is suspicious of me." A small sigh escaped her lips as she tentatively reached for an anko dumpling, eyeing it warily as she tried to imagine how in the world they could make this spicy…unless of course he was trying to spite her. Deciding to risk it, for she would probably collapse soon enough, she took a bite of her favorite sweet and purred in contentment at the familiar taste of the sugary dango and red bean paste. Pleased that the food was not spicy and she was finally getting nourishment, she polished off the rest of the dango before returning her attention back to Ukitake who was once again faintly blushing at the mewling noise she had made an eyebrow in response, she replied, "I was killed trying to prevent two idiots from fighting."

Pale eyebrows flew up in response, for he had expected some dramatic tale of a mission gone awry or a betrayal of trust, however it seemed he had allowed his overactive imagination to conjure up an exaggerated story. Silently he berated himself as he aimed a small smile in the female's direction. She appeared to be nonplussed about the entire situation and it wasn't until she had moved from her position did he realize a bout of silence had passed between them. Seeing how it was rude of him to not respond, he cleared his throat as he replied, "How unfortunate."

"It was necessary. My death would hopefully pave the way for my village to flourish and possibly allow a relationship to be mended…" _if those damn idiots refrain from killing each other of course. _Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through her pink tresses before reaching for the pot of tea the maid had been kind enough to bring. Mechanically she dissolved the herbs she had ground up before presenting the concoction to Ukitake.

Silently he accepted the herbal tea and slowly sipped at the drink, recognizing the bitter note that was often characteristic of medicinal liquids. "After you finish that cup, you may return to your corridors where you shall rest," a pointed look was directed at him as she continued, "and you need to drink this mixture twice a day, once after you have awoken and before you sleep. No training, unnecessary meetings, or anything that is physically demanding. If I find out you have broken any of my rules I promise you will not be able to leave your futon for a _month_. Is that clear Ukitake-san?"

"Hai." His response was filled with merriment for the threat of being bedridden did little to faze him as he had spent most of his life in bed. Of course she didn't need to know that. Thoughtfully, he continued to sip his drink, allowing his mind to wander until it focused on the woman who was currently crouched at her desk, scribbling down notes in a manner that indicated her ease of handling paperwork. Intrigued, he was about to inquire as to what she was doing but stopped himself as he heard her mumble a few words, predominately reiryoku and Kidō caught his attention. Already figuring out what she was musing over, he quickly realized he had forgotten to present the items he had prepared for her. Reaching for his robes, he fetched the leathered bound books he had kept hidden in one of the inner pockets of his haori, before gaining Sakura's attention.

Said woman had sense his movement and heard the rustling of fabric. Assuming he was getting ready to leave, she was surprised to feel a pale white hand gently tapping her shoulder. Green eyes immediately focused on a stack of books that had suddenly appeared in Ukitake's hands. Surprised she turned her gaze to him, a question lingering in her expression as he moved to quell her confusion.

"I recall Fenikkusu-san saying you did not know how to control your reiryoku. Since the match between you and Zaraki-san is in a few days, I gathered some of my old books that I used when I attended the academy. This book here describes the origin of reiryoku and presents tips on how to control it. This one has a list of all the Kidō, which are incantations, that you should be able to perform once you have mastered your control. Kidō ranges between healing, defensive, and offensive spells. It should benefit you in your upcoming fight, although I believe ninjas have something similar in the form of jutsus?"

Sakura nodded her head as a means to confirm Ukitake's statement. She gestured at the last book as it appeared he had forgotten to explain the material it contained in its leather bound depths. "Ah, this one is all about Hollows and their different forms. It also describes the duties of a shinigami and a captain. Once you have demonstrated your skills and settle in, one of the captains, I believe it will either be Zaraki-san or Byakuya-san, will accompany you to the real world in order to test your ability to fight a hollow on your own." The latter half of his statement had her freezing in response as she narrowed her eyes at the white haired male.

"Human world….does that include Konoha?" Seeing the tension that had gripped her, he acquiesced his head before continuing.

"As shinigami, we operate anywhere there is a hollow or soul that needs to move on. Usually the captains remain behind unless they have been specifically told to patrol a certain area or our assistance is needed. Not many of the captains spend their free time in the human world, and if we do it is usually in the town I oversee." A humorless chuckle accompanied his statement as Ukitake recalled the countless fights and lives lost in that area. A small sigh passed his lips as he tried to smile at the woman, banishing the morbid thoughts to the back of his mind. He was surprised to see her attention was once again focused on the bowl of untouched, cold ramen. Already piecing the puzzle together, Ukitake's green eyes seemed to glow as a thought formed in his mind. Tentatively, he asked, "Sakura-san, would you like to go visit Konoha?"

Silence reigned the room as the woman contemplated his question. She would be able to see her family, friends, and her ex-teammates. At this her fist clenched in response as her nails dug into her skin, creating red half moon marks on her pale palm. Could she face them right now? What she had told Ukitake although true was mainly a mantra she intended to keep repeating until she finally believed it herself, but…

_"Go, Sakura. You need to face this head on. Delaying it will not resolve anything."_

_"….I'm not ready."_

_"When will you be ready? You are dead. There will be no peace until you have let go of the pain that they had caused you."_ _Images flashed before her, the memory of Sasuke leaving her on that godforsaken bench. The sight of Naruto bandaged up because of her selfish request, and then Naruto's own disappearance to train and become stronger. Leaving her alone to deal with the aftermath of that mission on by herself. Even her sensei, becoming more distant, requesting s-class missions in order to distance himself from the reminder of his constant failure. Even when she had become stronger and forgiven him, for she had realized he was given a strong sedative, rendering him useless until it was too late to save her, he still refused to converse with her. Merely sending her his trademark eye crinkle before disappearing and never to be seen until he returned in critical condition and she was once again forced to heal him before the cycle could continue. By the time Naruto had finally returned, she had changed. She was already an ANBU captain, having to beg Genma, Shizune's lover, to sponsor her for the exams since her sensei was nowhere in sight. Even with Naruto's return, she was left alone, this time of her own choosing for her status of ANBU made it difficult to remain in team 7, rendering the infamous team broken. Yet, Naruto continued to pursue Sasuke, chasing after him every time he caught wind of his location. Never failing to smile and remind her of his promise before disappearing, even though she knew he wouldn't be successful. He just wouldn't give up, ready to jeopardize his own life for her happiness. It disgusted her, for each time he left she was reminded of her own selfishness._

_The fight that had occurred on the rooftop of the hospital was a foreshadowing of what was to come between the two, but this time Kakashi wouldn't be there to stop her. She would gladly sacrifice herself if it meant she would be able to finally free Naruto from that damnable promise. Her death would be the rebirth of not only Konoha, but the camaraderie between the loudmouth blond and the last Uchiha, for those two needed one another. Konoha needed them. It was then she had gradually accepted her impending death, which was only solidified after __that __incident. _

_Fenikkusu sighed as he read the thoughts that were swirling in his mistress's mind. He knew she had been hurt countless times in her lifetime and she had made many mistakes due to her naivety, but she needed to learn to start letting go. Otherwise she would be nothing more than a broken shell of her former self. Not unlike that ice block, Byakuya. He needed to make sure she took the first step into the right direction, and although it disgusted him to do so, he knew exactly what he needed to do._

_"Sakura, if you do not go to Konoha, we will end the training here. Your inability to not only face your past but handle the pain is a reflection of Itachi's failing in training you. It is obvious you are unworthy to wield me." A part of him flinched at the cruel words he had flung at her, as he felt the hurt that began to fill her, but also the indignation, which is exactly what he wanted. _

_"Do not threaten me Fenikkusu." The cold tone she had adopted was only a façade he knew, to hide the emotional turmoil she was experiencing._

Pushing her zanpakuto spirit to the recess of her mind, she focused her green eyes on Ukitake, before steadily making her request. "Please take me to Konoha."

* * *

The silent trio continued to trek through the outskirts of the forest, as the pink haired woman immediately recognized the area where she had died. She quietly took in the familiar sights as she realized within an hour time, they would be at the entrance to Konoha. Briefly she recalled the seal she was forced to have placed on her in order to seal her reiryoku as Shunsui-san had explained hours ago. She was surprised that Shunsui had agreed to Ukitake's request, however the true debate arose when Ukitake said he would be willing to accompany her to the village. This immediately outraged the medic as she vehemently reminded Ukitake how he was suppose to be resting at his corridors. Of course he had just simply smiled before asking in a gentle manner if she was comfortable with anyone else accompanying her. This silenced her as she knew as of late she only trusted Ukitake enough to reveal bits of her past. Annoyed that she had been best, she glowered at the wall, which in turn had both Shunsui and Ukitake sharing a look of amusement at the pout that was forming on the woman's feminine features. Their amusement was immediately hidden as said woman refocused her attention on them, a saccharine smile appearing on her face which had Ukitake tensing for he was becoming accustomed to that smile.

"Very well, then I would like to request Byakuya-san's presence as well in order to ensure Ukitake doesn't _exert_ himself if anything should happen, such as a hollow." This time, it was the head of thirteenth division's turn to direct a saccharine smile in her direction, as he realized Sakura had managed to restrict him. Shunsui of course was quite amused, especially since he had the conjured up a mental image of Byakuya being forced to give his friend a piggy back ride back to Seireitei. A wide smile adorned his features as he whole heartedly agreed, causing his friend to shoot him a questioning look while a triumphant expression had graced Sakura's features.

Of course the next problem they would have to deal with was Byakuya's "excitement" in being forced to accompany the two. To say Shunsui was shocked by the stoic male's silent acquiesce was an understatement. He had expected some witty banter to occur between the ebony haired male and the pink haired female, which would of course result in the two confessing their feelings at a later date but nope, he would have to return to his _Icha Icha_ books in order to satisfy his overly active mind.

Thus, the trio now found themselves in their current situation. A stoic male, pink haired beauty, and white haired male wandering through a dense forest in order to find the hidden village. Silently Byakuya was studying his surroundings as he continued on his trek, his curiosity brewing as he was finally allowed a bit of insight to the mysterious woman's past. Contemplating, he was broken from his thoughts as Sakura poised a question to her companions. "Does time flow the same in the human world and Seireitei?"

A reasonable question, that Byakuya knew Ukitake would be more than willing to answer. As if on cue, the familiar voice of the thirteenth division's captain replied, "No. A week in Seireitei is about one day in the human world." This caused the pink haired woman to pause as she realized she would be able to attend her own funeral, for it was high likely they were in the works of preparing the service. A humorless chuckle escaped her lips as she realized the irony of the situation.

Dragging her hand through her pink locks, she readjusted the katana that was tied around her waist before quickening her footsteps. Her desire to see her companions was suffocating, but Shunsui's words rang in the back of her mind.

_"You will be able to see them but they will not be able to see you, unless they have a strong ability to sense reiatsu or you purposely interactive with them. You must remember the number rule, we are not allowed to interfere with what occurs in the human world. It is not our place to do so. If this rule is violated, death will be the punishment. Do you understand?"_

_"Hai."_

She wasn't very perturbed by the rule, but a part of her had a feeling that she would not be able to abide it. Casting aside that line of thought she turned to the males behind her. "It is best if we travel by tree. We will be able to get there faster. Are you both able to do so?" The latter half was directed at Ukitake who simply smiled in response. Since there was no objections she told them to not fall behind as she disappeared into the forest, leaving the other two to quickly follow suit.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I have brought them."

Amber eyes nodded in the direction of the ANBU member before dismissing him. Her gaze hardened at the sight of the two desolate male figures that appeared before her. The usually rambunctious blonde was grim and silent. His bright blue eyes were dulled and swollen, indicating he had been crying prior to the summons. A pained expression flashed through amber eyes as she took in the dried blood that coated Naruto's jumpsuit. The desire to mourn the loss of student was quelled, for she had matters to attend to. Directing her gaze at the male that had occupied her student's mind for quite some time, she was expecting to feel anger or indignation on her students behalf, but the picture that the last Uchiha created did not allow so.

Unlike Naruto, he wasn't covered in Sakura's blood, however the deathly white pallor and the dark shadows that rimmed his eyes indicated how much her student's death was taking its toll on him. The chakra restraints that had been placed on him seemed to complete the image of a broken man who had finally realized the consequences of his actions. Manicured nails clenched in response as she found it truly difficult to hate either male due to their current state, but it did little to relieve the pain that had been ignited the minute her student's frail and mangled body was brought before her. Even now she could recall Shizune's frantic cries as she tried to stop Tsuande from pouring all of her chakra into the lifeless body, for it would be useless. Sakura was dead, and the proof was in the glassy green orbs that had starred up into her shishou's eyes. It had finally taken Shizune's slap to break Tsunade out of her denial. The sight of the tears that were forming in her assistant's eyes served to remind her she was still the hokage and at that moment she needed to act like one. Mourning would come later, when she was alone in her private corridors. With a mechanic voice she had declared Sakura dead, ordering the nurses to send the body to the coroner so they could perform an autopsy before it would be prepared for the funeral. She grimly recalled issuing out orders for Sakura's name to be added to the monument before ordering her ANBU operatives to bring the two responsible to her corridors.

The silence that filled the room was suffocating, only adding to the somber mood. Minutes passed before Naruto raised his downcast eyes to meet Tsunade's amber gaze.

"She's…is she really dead?"

"Hai. There was nothing I could do." At her admission the dam seemed to break as tears filled the grief stricken blonde's eyes, as an anguished cry filled the room. A dull thud could be heard as Naruto fell to his knees, finally allowing his emotions to overcome him as guilt, anger, and pain threatened to swallow him whole.

Minutes passed before the sound of a knock could be heard outside her office. Already knowing who it was, Tsunade told them to enter, momentarily breaking the blonde out of his misery as he and Sasuke focused their attention on the two masked individuals entered the room, with a very quiet and somber Kakashi following suit. Briefly, Kakashi took in the sight of his ex-students, before turning to face the hokage.

"Remove your masks." Following her command, the two masked individuals revealed their identities. The original members of team 7 immediately recognized the trademark ponytail and dark brown eyes that were characteristic of the Nara clan. The familiar sight of Shikamaru did not surprise Naruto or Kakashi for both of them knew he had made ANBU a few years back, however the identity of the other male surprised Kakashi, as he took in the sight of his friend, Genma. The usually cheerful male was somber, as brown eyes briefly meet Kakashi's lone eye before facing the hokage.

"Mission report." The two males glanced at one another before Shikamaru stepped forward. His usual slouch was forgotten as he proceeded to brief the hokage. "Genma, Sakura, and I had completed the mission and were waiting for Sakura's orders to convene at the suggested area, but she disappeared. We tried to contact her through the radio but there was no response. Fearing that she could've been ambushed we immediately headed towards her last location, but we found nothing save for a broken radio transmitter. We were getting ready to spread out to search the area, but there was a great disturbance coming from a clearing nearby. As we approached the area, we recognized the chakra signatures of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. We quickened our pace after hearing the familiar sounds of chidori, but we were too late. By the time we had reached the clearing, Sakura was already mortally injured. Genma and I tried to staunch the blood flow, but there was just too much…" Shikamaru clenched his fists as he remembered the feeling of helplessness as he watched the woman he had come to respect and admire, dying before him. Briefly he felt the sensation of someone clasping his shoulder as sign of comfort, as Shikamaru briefly shared a pained look with Genma.

"I want a written report by next week. Get both of your asses down to the hospital to be cleared and you two will be taken off the active roster for the next few days. Dismissed."

"Hai."

With that the two shinobi briefly glanced at the others before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving the other three males to digest what had been said. Secretly Sasuke was surprised to learn that Sakura had been an ANBU operative, but he remained silent as he recalled all of the hurtful words he had flung at her when they were younger. Words that he would never be able to apologize for. A dark look flitted across his features but immediately faded as the sound of Tsunade's voice filled the room.

"I presume there will be no need to describe what happens next. Uchiha, do you want to remain in the village?" The question surprised him as he meet the eyes of the hokage. It was true he had abandoned the village in order to obtain power and get his revenge, but with no one to return to, what would be the point? Briefly he contemplated saying no, but the quiet sound of his name coming from Naruto had him pausing as ebony eyes meet blue. A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two, before Sasuke responded.

"Yes, if you would allow it."

"Very well, you will undergo surveillance for the next 5 years in order to determine if you are likely to revert to your old ways. An ANBU operative will be constantly with you and your chakra will be sealed until the 5 years is up. Until then I expect you to undergo a mental evaluation. If you even slip up once or attempt to leave, I will have no qualms in executing you, Uchiha or not. Is that clear?"

"Hai." Satisfied, Tsunade turned to address Naruto. "The Kazekage and his family will be attending Sakura's funeral later today. I have already sent an envoy to meet them halfway and they should be arriving mid-afternoon. Naruto, I want you to act as the liaison for Gaara. After the funeral, you will be assigned a week long mission in Suna where Gaara will begin teaching you how to handle relations with other kages and…"

"WHAT? You can't expect me to leave after what just happened! I refuse."

"Naruto…"

"No Kakashi-sensei! I just fucking killed Sakura! My teammate and woman I used to love! How do you expect me to start training to become the next hokage after that?!"

The sound of a fist slamming on a desk interrupted the blonde as blue eyes meet the angry gaze of the current hokage. Her once intact desk was cracked in half as she rose from her seat to face the loud mouthed brat. "It is because you killed her that you need to get started on your training! Once you become hokage you will be seeing a lot more deaths, some caused by your own hands and others that are unpreventable. If you allow your emotions to overrule your ability to act as a hokage, you are unfit for this job. It is time for you to realize the reality of the position you have been striving after!"

Naruto remained silent but the defiant gleam was still evident in his eyes. Sighing, Tsunade sat back down before continuing. "Besides, I believe it would be best for you to get out of the village for the bit. Do not argue with me on this Naruto. I know what I am talking about." It was then the blond haired male finally saw the years of pain that was concealed behind amber eyes. Unable to denial the validity of her statement he briefly inclined his head at his acceptance of her demand.

"Kakashi you will be accompany Naruto as well. As of now I will need you to assist in training Naruto for the position of hokage. You are not allowed to accept anymore S-class missions. You are needed here…" _It is time for you to become a true sensei to your remaining squad_, was left unsaid but Kakashi herd the underlying note. Already he doubted his ability to do so, but it was an order that he would be unable to deny. Besides, it was the least he could do, seeing how he had already failed the one student that needed him the most. It was time for him to make amends, if not for his sake, but for Sakura's.

Seeing how all three of them had agreed to her terms, Tsunade quickly dismissed them. The moment they had left, she reached for her familiar sake jug hidden in her desk, briefly pausing as she expected to hear her student's voice berating her for drinking. Unable to hold back, she allowed the tears to fall as she poured herself a drink, already knowing the tasteless sake did little for her, but she still continued to drink until she was inebriate. She didn't want to feel any more pain and if it took drowning herself in sake then so be it. Her eyes blurred as her salty tears began to mix with the alcohol, adding a bitter undertone to her poison of choice. Slowly she rose the cup of sake to her lips, ready to spend the night drinking away but she couldn't do it. With a violent cry she flung her sake dish at the door, the sake jug following suit as the sound of crashing porcelain littered the floor. With a pained cry she collapsed on her chair as she allowed her broken sobs to fill the room as she was once again left alone to deal with the pain of losing another loved one.

* * *

Violet and green eyes widened in response as they glanced at the pink haired woman who was watching the entire scene with an impassive expression. To say they were surprised was an understatement as they both realized she had died at the hands of her comrades. Ukitake was especially surprised, as he remembered their conversation earlier, recalling the unusual statement of Naruto needing to live, which finally made sense. A wave of sadness filled him as he gazed at the obviously broken female who continued to hide behind her emotionless visage. Feeling as if he needed to say something, he moved to address the girl but she prevented him from doing so.

"It's time we returned. I need to train before my fight." The flat tone that she had used did little to phase Ukitake but he silently agreed as he glanced at Byakuya. The stoic male proceeded to summon the Senkaimon, as the familiar screen doors that served at the gateway between the human world and Soul Society appeared before them. Already moving to cross through the gate, she stopped in front of the portal to briefly take in the sight of her shishou one last time, before turning to address the males.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8: Sensei?

Chapter 8: Sensei?

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the delay but school and work have been very hectic, however everything is dying down now so I can write again! Thank you to all my readers for being patient with me. This chapter was difficult to write but I am happy to say the story is progressing as planned and the next update should be coming soon. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Silence reigned in the sterile office that belonged to the head of the sixth division as said individual silently lounged near his desk, losing himself in his thoughts. The usual sounds of a pen scratching against paper was replaced by the quiet rustling of leaves from the outside world as a slight breeze drifted into the room through the rice paper screen doors. Violet eyes slowly took in the scenery outside his office, the vivid colors contrasting with the barren white walls that surrounded him. Immediately the bright hues reminded him of the enigma that resided in his home, as he recalled the emotionless façade she had adopted when visiting her village.

A feeling of discontent settled within him as he realized he preferred seeing the fiery woman that was ruffled by his wit more so than the non-emotive persona that she adopted when it came to anything regarding her past. Needless to say the visit to her hometown was unexpected. The revelation of her death at the hands of her teammates was appalling, to say the least, however the lack of response from her was…unsettling. He had expected to see a spark of life from the woman he was (very) slowly growing accustomed to, as each passing day revealed another faucet of her personality, but that night, her usually vibrant eyes were cold and indifferent; indicating her detachment from her comrades' confessions. It wasn't until the blonde woman's fit did a crack begin to form in the stoic woman's mask. The emotion ridden "thank you" conveyed how much pain and oddly enough contentment the woman was feeling at that moment and it contradicted the image she presented. It was then that Byakuya recalled the docile looking woman was also a hardened ninja who excelled at the art of deception, however it seemed unnatural, as if the woman was forcing herself to maintain a façade that contradicted her true nature.

Thus, the current befuddlement he found himself in. Two days had passed since that night and still Byakuya found his mind plagued with thoughts surrounding the girl. He knew as of late the two haven't interacted as much, seeing how the moment they had returned, she had warned Ukitake to rest before locking herself in the confines of her room. Even now he still hasn't seen or heard anything from her, and it was only thanks to Mizuki's, albeit unnecessary, reports that he knew she was at least eating properly.

Uncharacteristic of him, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips as Byakuya realized he was now concerned with her eating habits. Irritation coursed through him as he forced himself to resume the paperwork that adorned his desk. Within minutes, he could finally feel himself becoming engrossed with the words, when the screen door was violently opened. Silently cursing at the interruption, Byakuya glared at the individual who had the misfortune to disrupt his work. "Taichou!" The haggard appearance of his lieutenant had him minutely lowering the intensity of his gaze, as Byakuya took in the sight of disheveled red hair and striking black tattoos that contrasted with his tan skin. His unruly appearance contradicted his pristine uniform as Byakuya waited for Abarai Renji to justify his intrusion.

Already sensing his captain's foul mood, Renji momentarily stumbled over his words as he entered Byakuya's office. "The recruits who are interested in filling some of the vacancies in our division have arrived and are awaiting their preliminary test."

Damn, was the word that was repeated in Byakuya's mind as he realized Shunsui had forced the different divisions to recruit new members in an attempt to restore normalcy after the high death toll from the prior war. With Sakura's appearance and impromptu residency at his home, he wasn't prepared or interested in bringing in new individuals to the sixth division. Not to mention, a majority of the recruits were females who were solely interested in garnering his attention. Stifling a shudder, Byakuya rose from his seat as he proceeded to the courtyard of the sixth division in order to examine the potential members. Not even sparing a glance at his lieutenant, Byakuya was momentarily put off by the amount individuals that awaited him in the courtyard.

Ignoring the muffled shrieks from some of the female recruits, Byakuya addressed the individuals. "Those who are interested in being a part of the sixth division must demonstrate their ability to use kidō. We will begin now."

Panic began to settle among the crowd as a few individuals already turned to leave, thinning out the once massive crowd. Violet eyes briefly scanned the crowd, weighing which recruit would serve as a suitable member for the sixth division. Without a second thought, Byakuya turned to address Renji, but a flash of pink and white had him immediately focusing on the source.

The sight that greeted him caused a stirring in his chest that he vehemently ignored, as he aimed a frosty glare in the duo's direction. Hidden in the corner of the courtyard stood Sakura and Ukitake, who seemed to be in the midst of an interesting discussion, if their expressions were anything to go by. Quickly he delegated the task of observing the recruits to his lieutenant before flash stepping over to the pair. A frown adorned his features as he noticed Ukitake's guilty expression which contradicted Sakura's inquisitive expression.

"She is not allowed here." The cold tone in which he delivered the words had Sakura glaring in response as she prepared to give him a piece of her mind, but Ukitake prevented her from doing so.

"It's alright Byakuya-san. She is just going to observe your recruits performing kidō. It is to help with her training."

"We cannot allow the others to know about her presence. Her observing the recruits can jeopardize her identity."

"Not if I remain undetected." Irritation was laced in the words as Byakuya glanced in Sakura's direction. Any pretense of her emotionless guise was gone as she glared at the male, her indignation restoring the liveliness in her green eyes. A part of him was pleased to once again see this side of Sakura, however his main concern was their blatant violation of Shunsui's orders. With that in mind, he response was a firm "No."

"Why not? I'm more than capable of remaining hidden." The lack of response lessened Sakura's irritation, for his inability to disagree meant he did not doubt her abilities…he was just being an ass.

"Orders are not meant to be broken." She had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes in response as she glanced at Ukitake who had a sheepish grin as he observed the bickering pair. Sensing the woman's growing irritation, he decided it was time for him to step in.

"Byakuya-san, Sakura needs to have some sort of demonstration in order to learn how to use kidō. This was the best option."

"She could ask any of the captains to assist her."

"They are currently busy with matters pertaining to their division. As of late only I am able to teach her, but due to someone's orders. I am not allowed to demonstrate kidō to her."

"Yes and when you strain yourself or end up irritating the infection you haven't recovered from, who is going to have to do a repeat procedure in order to heal you again? " The defeated expression that graced Ukitake's features was a comic accompaniment to the triumphant gleam that was found in Sakura's green gaze. Their easy banter made the Kuchiki feel a prick of jealousy at the camaraderie that had formed between the two. Almost unthinkingly, he proposed, "I will teach her."

Two pairs of green eyes widened in blatant surprise at the stoic male's proposition. Sakura's from his sudden willingness to assist her, and Ukitake's from the fact that Byakuya had even volunteered to do so. Almost instantly the shock that Sakura had experienced was replaced with an air of suspicion as she narrowed her gaze at ebony haired male.

"Why?"

An inky brow rose in response to the question as he stated, "you are under my watch and it is easier if I teach you."

"Plus he is one of the best kidō users out of the captains." This was supplied by Ukitake who had a suspiciously bright smile on his face that had both Sakura and Byakuya on guard. Apprehensively Sakura weighed her options as she glanced at the stoic male who met her gaze.

_"You should do it." The sound of Fenikkusu's voice resonated in her mind. _

_"I'm surprised you haven't disagreed. You don't have the best impression of him as of late."_ _"He is training you, not marrying you." The last part was said with a grimace as Fenikkusu glared at the stoic male who was waiting for a response. Rolling her eyes at his childishness, Sakura gently teased, "You never know Fenikkusu, we might fall madly in love during one of our training sessions. I could already see it now, right in the midst of an incantation, he will gently come up behind me and…."_

_"Damn Jiraiya for polluting your mind with the Icha Icha crap."_

_"Pfft as if any male can deny the appeal of the novels…unless you aren't a male?"_

_A saccharine smile that was oddly reminiscent of Sakura's appeared on the aristocratic male's features as he took in the sight of his minx of a partner. _

_"Since those novels appeal to you, doesn't that make you a male? Now go, he's been waiting long enough."_

"I agree." Those two words seemed to brighten Ukitake's smile as he watched the ongoing proceedings, knowing Shunsui would have a field day once he heard this tidbit of information.

"Leave. We will begin tomorrow at dawn." With that Byakuya turned to leave, briefly relishing in the heated glare Sakura had aimed in his direction. Just as he was about to walk off, Sakura's voiced stopped him in his tracks.

"Hai, Kuchiki-chan."

"Kuchiki-_sensei_."

An indignant huff was Byakuya's response as he walked away, a small smirk gracing his features as he began to formulate how to train his new student.

* * *

"Weak." The cold voice in which the words were delivered were accompanied by a loud crash as the small figure proceeded to throw off the towering monster that had dared to attack him earlier. With a predatory gleam in his eye, the figure stalked after the fallen hollow as his carnivorous hunger fueled his desire to consume the mindless gillian.

As if the hollow knew it's inevitable fate, it made a feeble attempt to fire off one last cero, the large blast doing little to halt the smaller creature. With practiced ease, the figure called forth its own cero, gleefully cracking the white mask that was characteristic of gillians. The feeble monster drew it's last breath before collapsing into an unresponsive mass. Pleased, the victor allowed it's primal instincts to take over as it lunged at the corpse, quickly consuming the fallen being in a means to sate its cannibalistic appetite.

Mildly satisfied, the sharp pain of hunger he experienced early was dulled, however the taste and sensation of power that coursed through him from his meal had him ready to hunt again as a means to prolong the euphoric state that came from the kill. A part of him was mildly irritated at the lack of viable opponents as each hollow he encountered proved to be nothing more than a mindless being that served no purpose save for his next meal.

Raising his clawed hand, he quickly ran it through his mass of hair as he took in his surroundings. The vast span of nothingness served as a perfect illusion to the fatalistic battlegrounds that dwelled in the underground tunnels of the desert. The moment he had awoken in the barren wasteland, he was surprised by his mere existence, for his last memory was dying in combat at the hands of the two brats that had spoiled his scheme. His first few days were spent wandering around the wasteland, searching for any sign of life or at least an area for shelter. It wasn't until he had stumbled across a desolate fortress did he finally encounter his first sign of life.

_"How dare you enter my domain?" The gravelly voice echoed throughout the hallway as the creature appeared before him. His morbid features were concealed by the skull like mask that seemed to be fused to his face, for his entire face was covered, saved for the two slits in which yellow eyes glared at the intruder. The lack of response from the being had the adjuchas on guard as it took in the sight of the individual. The bright eyes that rivaled the devil's contrasted against the bone white mask that stretched across the male's lower jaw, leaving the bottom half of his face covered. The trademark black mark that was characteristic of every hollow was located in the individual's chest, right where the heart was, as the surrounding area was covered by the bone like armor which encompassed the entirety of the male's body. A shiver of fear raked through the adjuchas as he continued his appraisal of the silent individual, already realizing he was at least an adjuchas, maybe already bordering a vaste lorde class hollow. _

_Unwilling to allow a possible meal to escape, the adjuchas lunged at the being, firing off his cero as a means to end the battle quickly. The bright flash of white light illuminated the darken corridors, ultimately eliminating the intruder. Confident at his success, the adjuchas waited for the aftermath of his cero to clear, in order to examine his upcoming meal. As the remnants of the smoke revealed an empty corridor, the fear the hollow had experienced earlier overwhelmed him as he felt a sharp prick at his jugular. Anticipating his fate, the adjuchas prepared himself for death, but was surprised by the hypnotic voice that echoed throughout the corridor. _

_"What was that technique?" The inquisitive question surprised the adjuchas, for every hollow that dwelled in hueco mundo knew of the cero ability. Curiosity filled him as he shakily told the individual the name of the technique. The silence that settled among them had the hollow contemplating a possible means in which he would be able to prolong his death. Slyly he asked, "Would you like me to teach you how to use your cero?" _

_The figure contemplated the proposition, already agreeing in his mind, for it would be a perfect opportunity to obtain information as to where he was. _

_"Yes, in turn I will spare you, that is until you are no longer needed." The deadly promise that was accompanied by his qualifier had the adjuchas swallowing in response as he agreed to the male's declaration. Satisfied, the queer individual released the adjuchas, devil eyes fixated on the hollow as he awaited the answers to his countless questions._

A smirk graced the individual's features as he recalled that moment. It hadn't taken him that long to master the cero and use it conveniently on the damnable adjuchas after obtaining the necessary information. The opportunity to become a vaste lorde as the hollow had described was all too tempting, and it was fitting that his first consumption of a hollow would be the very individual who taught him everything he needed to know. Chuckling to himself, the figure proceeded to return to the castle he now dwelled in, contemplating his next move.

After learning about his location and how he came to be, the individual was quite pleased by his current circumstances. The fact that he was still alive provided a perfect opportunity to enact his vengeance against those responsible for his demise. First, he would need to gather an army to assist him in his plans, and from what he had seen, the gillians that dwelled in hueco mundo would not suffice. Although the final piece of information the adjuchas had revealed to him before his demise would serve to aid him in building his army. After all, the human world would serve as a perfect breeding ground to grow and strengthen his militia, and he knew exactly where he would start.

_ Karakura._

* * *

Violet eyes clashed against bright green eyes as the two individuals continued to stare each other down. A deep frown lined Sakura's face as she glared daggers at the ice block who continued to return the glare with an air of great indifference. After the initial agreement in which Byakuya would train her, she had mentally prepared herself for harsh, and rigorous training, however what awaited her was the exact opposite. The damnable male had been avoiding her the last two days and she was sick of waiting for him to commence the training.

Fed up, she had tracked him down to his office in the Kuchiki household, hell bent on giving him a piece of her mind. The moment she had burst into his office, glare already in place, she was irritated to see him sitting at his desk, ignoring her in favor of his paper work. Her temper flared as she swiftly marched over to him, slamming her hands on his desk, gleefully pleased at the look of irritation that flitted across his noble features as the sound of the desk cracking echoed in the bare room.

Silence was the only response Sakura received as the ebony haired male took in her irate expression. Irritated by the added task of replacing his desk, he coldly ask, "What do you think you are doing?"

Pink brows rose in disbelief as she seriously contemplated if the male was either forgetful or purposely trying to drive her crazy. Vainly she called about her years of control to respond, "the training you proposed, when do you plan to start? The battle is in less than three days."

"I'm aware of the fact." His statement riled her in response as Sakura attempted to reign in her temper. Stepping away from the fractured desk, Sakura took a deep breath, eyes sliding shut as she calmed herself before facing the male again. Addressing him in her voice she only reserved for her ANBU team, she said, "I have already researched and listed out the different types of kidō by their purpose: defensive, offensive, and healing. I have also memorized the necessary incantations, all that is left is to practice." At this, she aimed a pointed look at Byakuya who remained silent at her briefing.

Secretly Byakuya was quite pleased at all of the info she had gather, however a part of him was annoyed as he took his eyes off of the woman before him to glance at the papers on his desk. In his elegant script, his eyes read over all of the different types of kidō he had written out along with their incantations as well as the notes he had taken in order to assist Sakura in her training. He had gather all of the info he could from Kei about chakra use and was trying to find a conjecture in order to assist Sakura in her transition to reiryoku and from what he had learn it should be an easy shift, if she was adept at performing jutsu.

His musings were broken as a knock on the screen door revealed the presence of Kei. If he was surprised by the tension in the air, he didn't show it as Kei prepared to present his findings to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-san, in regards to what you asked about earlier, I have found some more information that may be able to assist you."

"Show me." The single command was accompanied by the sight of Byakuya rising from his desk, walking by Sakura without sparing her a glance as Kei nodded in response before trailing after Byakuya. Momentarily halting his steps, Byakuya issued his final decree to the woman in his office.

"Prepare. We will begin in half an hour." With that the pair disappeared, leaving behind a very frustrated female who had the sudden desire to break something. Slowly her eyes roamed the barren walls before landing on the fractured desk that occupied about half of the room. A tiny bit of guilt welled in her as she examined her handy work, eyeing the crack that ran through the wood. Muttering a curse she moved to brush the papers aside, attempting to find a means in which she would be able to repair the desk, silently wishing Yamato was here to assist her. Just as she began to examine the crack, the word chakra caught her eye, causing her to focus on the papers that she had pushed aside.

Elegant black script filled her vision as she read the detailed notes Byakuya had taken, mapping out the different types of kidō alongside the incantations she would need to recite in order to perform the techniques. Pink brows rose as she read the notes he had painstakingly taken about the difference in chakra and reiryoku and the possible techniques he had created in order to assist her training. A warm feeling began to bubble within her as she realized how much time he had spent in gathering the necessary information for her training. Her original assertion of him shying away from training her due to his unwillingness to assist her was fractured, leaving behind an immense amount of guilt in its place. Biting her lip in response, Sakura returned the notes to their resting place before stepping away from the ruined desk.

"Heh. Seems I have forgotten your lesson, sensei. Gomennasi…" The soft apology drifted past the woman's lips as a rueful smile accompanied her words. Briefly she glanced at the notes one last time before turning on her heel to leave the room, mind set on her destination, as her mentor's words seemed to resonate in the now empty room.

_"A ninja must look underneath the underneath."_

* * *

_"The best way to go about the training is to ensure Haruno-san is able to differentiate between chakra and reiryoku. Due to her past training, it is natural for her to fall back onto using chakra. However due to the similar concepts in using both kidō and jutsu, and she excels at chakra control, she will not have any difficulties using kidō. It is also quite possible if she is a master at chakra control, once she is able to control her reiryoku, she will easily be able to master the advanced kidō."_

Kei's words replayed in Byakuya's mind as he made his way over to the compound ground where he had trained as a child. The familiar scenery called forth former memories, many of which involved Yoruichi harassing him in the midst of his training. Already tensing at one specific memory that had resulted in an impromptu chase, Byakuya forced himself to relax his gait as the sight of his pupil filled his vision.

Her kimono she had worn prior was replaced by the same tight fitting uniform she had wore the minute she had arrived in Soul Society. Immediately his gaze was fixated on her sides as he searched for the familiar tears that had adorned that area but was surprised to see they were mended.

"It was an easy fix." The calm tone that she adopted contradicted her earlier ire and had Byakuya focusing his gaze on her. Instead of the usual guarded and indifferent expression he was accustomed to seeing her adorn, there appeared to be a gentle gaze in her green eyes that softened and heightened her femininity. Momentarily sidetracked by his wondering thoughts, Byakuya forced himself to focus on his task at him, choosing to disregard the woman's change in behavior.

"Follow me. We will not train here." A pink brow rose in response as the ebony haired male proceeded to disappear in the confines of the manor. Quickly she moved to follow, interested in their change of location. Within a matter of moments she was walking right behind him, allowing him to guide her. A few minutes of silence passed before Byakuya turned another corner, which appeared to lead to a dead end. Before Sakura could comment on the dead end, a question was poised.

"What do you see?"

She was sorely tempted to reply with a smart ass remark, but she bit her tongue instead, allowing herself to contemplate the situation. The fact that he was even asking this question indicated she was suppose to notice something abnormal in the corridor. More than likely, he was testing her ability to detect reiryoku. Steeling herself, Sakura allowed herself to feel the reiatsu around her, easily visualizing the different types of reiatsu due to her constant training the past two days.

A different world seemed to appear before her as the faint glow of the walls surrounded her, but it was one specific wall that stood out amongst the rest. A bright white reiatsu blazed to life before her, enticing her to walk towards it. Gently, she touched the wall, expecting to feel the familiar wooden texture, but was surprised by the wavering illusion. Instinctively, she drew a small amount of her own reiryoku, focusing it in her palm as the slight burst of bright red seemed to meld with the white reiatsu, dispelling the illusion. Sakura took a step back as she took in the sight of the darken hallway, a slight look of awe was apparent in her green eyed gaze as she glanced at the male behind her.

Byakuya had watched her display and was quite pleased she had found the Kyōmon he had placed over the entrance to the secret training grounds, however he was shocked when he witnessed her easily dispelling the barrier. The imagery of her fiery red reiatsu melding with his own was unsettling, for the sight of two reiatsu coming together was unusual. The one with the stronger reiatsu ultimately overwhelms the other, unless…

Violet eyes widened at the possible explanation but he quickly discarded that train of thought, unwilling to even consider that possibility. His inner musings almost prevented him from witnessing the look of awe on the female's face which had him almost quirking a smile in response. Her expression was reminiscent of a child that had discovered something amazing for the first time. Hiding his amusement, Byakuya gestured for her to proceed, following behind her as he restored the Kyōmon before drawing forth his own reiatsu in order to illuminate the darken hallway.

A bright white light resonated throughout the darken hallway. Surprised by the purity that was Byakuya's reiatsu, Sakura trailed behind him, unwilling to lose her only light source. Within a matter of minutes the duo arrived at their destination.

She was thoroughly surprised by the scenery that awaited her. A great span of open terrain greeted her as she took in the hidden forest that they had arrived at. In the distance she could hear the sound of trickling water which indicated a possible waterfall or lake nearby. Green eyes scanned the forested area, before returning to Byakuya. As if sensing her query, he spoke.

"This training ground area was made specifically for practicing kidō. This area is protected by a barrier which hides a user's reiryoku…"

"Which gives me an opportunity to allow me to practice my control." The lack of a response proved her observation was correct.

_"Fenikkusu…"_

On cue, Sakura felt a flood of power course through her as she was finally allowed to relish in the enormity of her own reiryoku. It was different than her chakra. Instead of the familiar chakra points that were located throughout her system, her reiryoku seemed to embrace her, almost as if it was an extension of herself. It felt limitless and that was the main difference for her. With a slight bit of concentration she had her reiryoku under tight control. Smiling to herself, green eyes eagerly met violet eyes as she awaited her upcoming lesson.

Byakuya was impressed by the woman's display. Within seconds he had felt the extent of her reiryoku and it was overwhelming. He was concerned by her lack of familiarity with her own reiryoku, for it would make it difficult for her to control it. Thus making the task of training her even harder, but within minutes she had reigned in her reiryoku and was currently waiting for the lesson to commence.

"We will start with Hadō techniques. You have already memorized all of the incantations, correct?"

"Hai."

"Execute Hadō no. 31."

Pink brows furrowed in response but she conceded. Raising her palm towards Byakuya, she recited the incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" On cue, Sakura could feel her reiryoku pour into her palm, generating a crimson orb which continued to grow in size.

"Release it with the incantation."

"Way of Destruction number 31. Red Flame Canon!" The minute the words passed her lips, the blazing sphere flew towards Byakuya, the immensity and size of the attack surprising both. Panic welled in Sakura as she realized the male wasn't planning to move from his position. Already rushing forward to push the idiot out of the way, she was surprised when she heard his voice resonate in the air.

"Way of Binding number 81. Severing Void!" A clear barrier appeared before Byakuya, halting the advances of Sakura's attack. Minutely, Byakuya frowned as he concentrated on strengthening the barrier, for although the technique Sakura had used was only a level 31 Hadō, her immense reiryoku amplified the attack's power forcing Byakuya to fuel his own reiryoku in order to prevent his defense from breaking.

The collision of the two different kidō created a kaleidoscope of color that blanketed the forested area. Sakura was relieved as she saw the attack losing its momentum as Byakuya continued to maintain his erected barrier. Within minutes the fiery globe dispersed, leaving behind a small crack in Byakuya's barricade.

A single bead of sweat was the only indication Byakuya struggled against maintaining his kidō against Sakura's attack. Languidly, he allowed himself to relax as he reconsidered her display. The vast amount of reiatsu that he had felt when she had first arrived indicated it would be necessary to employ at least a few months of training on control, but with her first attempt at an incantation, she had not only managed to cast the spell, but she expertly controlled the amount of reiryoku she had released.

_"She is a master at chakra control."_ Her zanpakuto's words rang clear in his mind as he recalled the confident tone Fenikkusu had adopted when speaking about Sakura's ability. It seems he was correct, glancing at the girl who was peering at him with an inquisitive gleam in her green eyes.

"You're control was unexpected. Tell me, were you skilled in jutsu as well?"

Surprised by his line of questioning, Sakura briefly shook her head in response before replying to his inquiry.

"No, I was able to memorize all of the necessary steps to cast jutsu but lacked the training and reserves to use them." There was a slightly bitter tone at the trailing end of her statement but she continued with her response.

"I eventually was able to expand my chakra reserves and learn my affinity which in turn allowed me to work on learning jutsu that would benefit me in combat. However my preference was always taijutsu."

Byakuya was intrigued by her statement, for he had assumed she would prefer jutsu over hand to hand combat as it was a ninja's predominate art of fighting. He recalled his conversation with Kei, the term affinity resonating with him as he recalled the definition his head ninja had provided.

"_Affinity refers to the nature based attacks that resonates with a ninja. For example, my affinity is fire which leads to me to excel at fire based jutsu more so than water. Each ninja has a different affinity and it is also possible that some ninja have no affinities for those who specialize in either tracking or medical ninjutsu are not inclined to learn offensive jutsu."_

Yet, Sakura was versed in offensive justu as well although he recalled she was a medic when she was alive. Curious as to why that was, he didn't realize he had voiced his thoughts until he saw the wry smile that danced on her lips.

"I'm ANBU black ops. It is necessary and a requirement to have some jutsu on hand when you are out on assignment. Besides, my shishou was always adamant that I learn how to defend myself for if I was the first to fall who else would be able to heal those who are injured?"

It was a logical explanation that he accepted with a slight nod of his head. Satisfied he had some of curiosity quelled he focused his violet gaze on the woman before him. "It appears there isn't a need for me to train you but instead allow you to practice the incantations on your own. We will spar instead. You will not be able to use anything but kidō."

Sakura's brow furrowed in response as she took in the no nonsense tone the Kuchiki had adopted. It was an ideal way to practice, however the length of the incantation and the time required to even prepare the spell simply resulted in her being a sitting duck for a majority of the spar. She wouldn't even be able to strategize for she knew Byakuya would have no problem in deducing which kidō she was using and already preparing a counter.

"Is it necessary to recite the entire incantation in order to perform kidō?" A brow rose in response to her inquiry.

"Why?" It was now Sakura's turn to mirror Byakuya's expression as she explained her query. "Reciting the entirety of the spell not only leaves me open for your attacks, but makes it difficult to strategize for I am quite sure you are more than capable at performing a kidō to counter act my own before I am even able to finish preparing the incantation."

A part of Byakuya was impressed by her deduction, for it indicated she would attempt to strategize against him, thus upping the ante in the battle. She was however correct that the battle would result in a mundane back and forth regurgitation of kidō spells which would not mirror what may occur in an actual battle. With this thought in mind, he answered Sakura's question.

"Eishōhaki. In this instance, the user does not recite the incantation, only the name of the kidō. It requires master control, and if not performed correctly it could result in harm to the user." With practiced ease, Byakuya pointed his index and middle finger at her.

"Way of binding no. 1: Sai." Green eyes widened in surprise as she felt something coil behind her arms, restraining them behind her back. Stifling a grunt she glared at the male before her as she struggled against the inconspicuous binds that held her.

"Focus your reiryoku to break out of the binding. It is only a level 1 Bakudō." With that piece of advice Sakura concentrated her reiryoku, flexing it against Byakuya's until she felt his own start to give way. With a little more concentrated effort she felt the invisible binds break, freeing her. Gently, she massaged her hands as she tried to alleviate some of the pain.

Byakuya narrowed his gaze as he focused on the red welts that had formed around her wrist. A frown marred his features as he continued to observe her movements.

"Heal yourself with kaidō." His command did little to phase her as she responded, "I can't use kaidō. No matter how much I attempt to heal myself with it, I am always reverting back to my chakra." As if to demonstrate her hands began to glow a bright green which contradicted the pale green that was characteristic of kaidō.

"Besides I have more confidence in using my chakra to heal instead of my reiryoku." The finality in her tone indicated he would fail if he attempted to force her to master kaidō. Briefly he acquiesced his head as a means to demonstrate his acceptance of her rationale.

"Very well. We have wasted enough time. Prepare yourself. Your real training begins now."

* * *

The familiar surroundings of training ground three appeared before her as she awaited her zanpakuto to make his presence known. Briefly she went through a few stretches, reveling in the glorious sensation of working her muscles after the little training session.

A faint chuckle escaped her lips as she reminisced about her kidō lesson with her "sensei." At first he was using only minor Bakudō incantations but after she had bound him with Rikujokōrō and proceeded to use Sōkatsui on him, the bastard decided to go all out. Sakura could still feel the burning sensation of his version of Sōkatsui throughout her entire body and momentarily shudder as she recollected the intense pain she had felt. It wasn't her fault that after she had burst out laughing at the sight of his hair standing on end after the shock of her hakudō had connected. The usually expressionless male had actually looked upon her with shock and the expression plus the sight of him had her rolling on the ground laughing. Of course he took offense and decided to show her why _he_ was the sensei.

Shaking her head at the memory, Sakura had to admit that the session was informative and fun. She didn't expect that from the cold male, for she had assumed he would proceed to drill her with all the kidō spells in a military like fashion, but he actually took the time to assist her and gave her countless tips in order to improve her incantations. She would have to thank him for taking the time to do so.

A faint sound of tinkling bells in the distance interrupted her musings as Fenikkusu made himself known. The familiar crimson hues of his robes filled her visions as she took in the sight of her zanpakuto.

"It appears you are ready to face me?" The questioning tone had a bite as Fenikkusu smirked at his partner.

"Are you ready to have your ass handed to you?" As if to demonstrate, Sakura gracefully withdrew her sword before falling back into her favored stance. A deep chuckle resonated in the clearing as he glanced at his fiery partner.

"Let's see you try. The rules are simple, retrieve these and I will teach you my techniques." A tanned hand disappeared into the sleeve of his haori. The tinkling of bells could be heard as a small set of silver bells appeared in his aristocratic hands.

Forest green eyes widened in shock at the familiarity of the test. Memories of her prior training with her teammates flooded her mind as nostalgia filled her. Flashbacks of her first bell test with team 7, when they had all failed at retrieving the bells but had managed to pass Kakashi's test. Then there was Naruto and her attempting the test again, this time they had succeeded but it was thanks to Naruto's ingenuity.

Briefly, panic filled her as she allowed her insecurities to paralyze her. Each time she had attempted the test she was overshadowed by her teammates. Hell, even though she had managed to secure a bell herself from her second attempt it was thanks to Naruto. This time she would be on her own. Would she even be able to do this?

"You will succeed. After all, you are an ANBU captain." The familiar voice of Fenikkusu resonated in her mind. Green eyes focused on her zanpakuto who was observing her, a soft gleam in his eyes that hinted at his trust and confidence in her and her abilities. Slowly her original fears began to erode as a bright smile illuminated her features as she took a deep but shaky breathe.

"Don't you dare hold back Fenikkusu."

His smirk widened as he withdrew two blades, before falling into his Niten Ichi-ryū stance. Both blades poised for attack.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The admission was followed with a great swipe of his blade, which was immediately parried by Sakura's. Applying more pressure, Fenikkusu pushed back against his master a determined glint in his eye which was mirrored in her own. With a graceful deftness that defied his demeanor, he swung his second blade, causing Sakura to immediately flip back in order to dodge the attack.

Before she could even land, Fenikkusu was upon her, landing a swift strike against her right forearm before twisting his other blade and striking her with the handle. Green eyes widened momentarily as the blow connected, the aftershock of the pain temporarily blinding her as she was forced to once again withdraw in order to get her bearings.

"Never leave your back unguarded." As if to prove his point, the skilled swordsman released a flurry of attacks, each strike tearing away at her chest protector. Just as he moved to land the finishing blow, a cloud of smoke surrounded him.

"Don't forget Fenikkusu, I am a shinobi."

A small smile danced on his lips as he took in the sight of his blade stuck in a log. With a flick of his wrist he sliced the log in two before turning to face Sakura.

"Little tricks won't work on me." The warning tone was accompanied by a bright red glow of reiatsu that began to surround Fenikkusu.

"Come at me."

Narrowing her eyes in response, she launched herself at Fenikkusu. With each strike, he easily parried them, a look of pure boredom appeared on his features.

"Disappointing."

"Don't get cocky." As if to prove her point, she arched her blade up to swing at him, but he was prepared, already anticipating her moves. However, she surprised him, as Sakura focused her reiryoku in her left hand. Just as Fenikkusu blocked her attack, she raised her forefinger to his chest, incantation flying past her lips. "Way of destruction no. 1 Shō."

Red eyes widened in surprise as he felt the strong burst of her reiryoku pushing him back a few feet. Grunting in response, he attempted to halt his momentum from the attack.

"Heh. So it seems your sensei did teach you a thing or two."

"Don't be jealous Fenikkusu."

"Don't get_ cocky_, Sakura." With a mighty sweep, a fiery slash of reiryoku was directed towards her. The intensity of strike seemed to grow with its approach rendering Sakura unable to dodge it without risk of harming herself.

"Shit. Way of Binding number 81. Severing Void" The familiar shield rose above her, just as the attack connected. Green eyes widened in surprise as she felt the immensity of her zanpakuto's reiryoku push against her. Concentrating on her barrier she focused her reiryoku, maintaining the barrier long enough to allow the attack to die down.

"You are leaving yourself open. " Her zanpakuto's voice brushed against her ear as she felt the onslaught of his attack.

"Way of binding no. 8: Repulse."

"Damn." Fenikkusu grimaced as he felt his attack's force repel against him. Narrowing his eyes he glanced at the area where his partner once inhibited.

Focusing his reiatsu, he attempted to find her but was surprised to see she had managed to conceal her reiryoku. Impressed by her ability to master her reiryoku, he patiently awaited her next attack.

He didn't have to wait long as he felt her presence suddenly appear behind him. Already moving to block her, he was surprised at the sight of three different Sakura's. A small chuckle escaped him as he positioned himself for attack. "It will take more than three of you to take me down." With a deadly grace he swung his right blade at the first Sakura, before blocking the attack from the second. Already sensing the third's oncoming attack, he deftly twisted away from the attempted assault, switching himself with the first clone who was immobilized by his blade. A puff of smoke filled the area as the attack connected leaving his blade indented in a log. Unable to retrieve it for the two remaining Sakura's were once again attacking, he quickly blocked using his remaining blade as a means to protect himself.

Irritation filled him as he was forced to fall into a defensive stance. Just as the second clone attempted to launch herself at him, he quickly switched to offensive, momentarily catching the female off-guard as he swept a might blow of his reiryoku at her. Already anticipating her attempt to dodge, he grabbed her right hand before using the hilt of his blade to knock her in the gut. The impact of his attack had the clone disappearing in cloud of smoke.

"One left. You must be the real one." A sly grin was his response as the female threw herself at him, blade poised for attack. Pleased he was able to even the playing field, he blocked her blade, sparks flying from the impact of steel against steel.

"Look up." Confused at the demand, Fenikkusu did exactly that. Red eyes widened as a string of curses fell from his lips.

"Shannarō!" Her familiar battle cry resonated in the air as another Sakura appeared from above. Pushing back the other clone, Fenikkusu withdrew from the two as his master's fist connected with ground.

A great fissure appeared in the fractured training area, as the ground shook at the impact of his partner's fist. Rubble flew in every direction, momentarily blinding Fenikkusu as he attempted to steady himself on the shaky earth.

"Way of binding number 61: Rikujokōrō" A bright yellow beam appeared from Sakura's fingertips, before splitting into six thin rods. With a muttered grunt, Fenikkusu grimaced at the impact of Sakura's binding spell, as the six thin rods paralyzed him from moving.

Red eyes slowly slid shut as Fenikkusu awaited his inevitable fate. A small smile graced his features as he braced himself for the final blow. Minutes passed before the chiming of bells had him opening his eyes.

Two silver bells danced in his vision as Fenikkusu glanced at them before focusing on the bright smile on Sakura's face.

"I win." Fenikkusu blinked once, then twice before he let out a loud chortle. Sakura momentarily looked on as she allowed her zanpakuto to finish his laughing fit.

"Yes, Sakura you have. I knew you could do it."

Her smile softened as she nodded her head in response. "It was thanks to your words, Fenikkusu."

A red brow rose in response as he returned the smile before glancing down at his binding.

"Release me, otherwise I won't be able to teach you."

A mischievous glint danced in her eyes as she took a step back to examine her zanpakuto. With the six different beams protruding from his sides, and Fenikkusu's red coloring, he resembled a flower. A pretty one at that.

"Sakura…" The warning growl indicated Fenikkusu had realized her train of thought and he wasn't pleased at all.

"But you do." The innocent tone contradicted the wicked smirk as Sakura released the binding. Glaring at his partner he quickly adjusted his wrinkled robes before striding over to retrieve his blades. A faint chuckle could be heard as Fenikkusu returned his blades to their sheaths before focusing his glare on his giggling companion.

"Are you through?"

"Don't pout."

"I am not pouting."

"Mhm. What's next?"

Pleased that she had finally cast aside that ridiculous image, he gestured for her to sit before he joined her. "Since you were able to defeat me, I will teach you the different incantations and abilities you have when you wield me. Now, there is something I want to tell you. There are two different versions of your blade, Shikai and Bankai. What you will learn today are techniques for your Shikai. In order to master the Bankai you will have to train with me for a minimum of ten years."

"What is it that I need to do in order to obtain my Bankai?"

"You need to materialize and subjugate me in the real world." Fenikkusu watched as a look of confusion appeared on her face. "I have been appearing in the physical world of my own accord in order to assist you. In order to materialize me, it will require at least ten years of wielding me, before you are able to manifest my physical appearance in the real world. Once you are able to, we will once again train. You will have to defeat me and train for at least another ten years in the physical world before you are able to obtain Bankai."

"Is there a faster method in order to do learn one's Bankai?"

Fenikkusu paused a bit before answering her question. "Yes, it involves three days of intense training where you will fight me once again. This method is not only unconventional but if you are unable to succeed, you will die. You will not use that method. Understood?" The serious tone that Fenikkusu adopted caused a sense of foreboding in Sakura as she nodded in agreement.

Pleased that she had agreed, Fenikkusu relaxed a bit before he addressed her once again. "There is one more thing. Your Shikai, it is only one blade, however you have seen me wielding two, correct?"

"Yes."

"You will need to learn the Niten Ichi-ryū style in order to obtain your bankai."

Sakura was surprised by this admission as she silently considered practicing with two blades. It would be easier if it was her katana and a shorter blade but Fenikkusu uses two katana in his fighting style. It would be difficult to master, but not unattainable.

Acquiescing her head as a sign of her agreement, Fenikkusu grinned in response. "Good, now that we have gotten that out of the way, pay attention. You will need to practice these techniques before you battle in two days."

"Hai, sensei."


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance?

Chapter 9: Acceptance?

**A/N: Thank you for everyone's patience. Here is the newest chapter! It was a difficult one but worth it. I hope you all enjoy and since I am done with class, I will be trying to work on a set schedule in order to update Rebirth. Hopefully a new chapter every two weeks. Enjoy!**

**Some things to note:**

**Kasai no Ken (Fire Sword) - Fire gathers around the blade and with a single touch, it engulfs everything in flames**

**Hi no Kabe (Wall of Fire) - Surrounds the enemy and user in a ring of fire burning anyone that attempts to enter or escape it.**

* * *

Silence filled the room as Shunsui grimaced at the reports he had received. Briefly, his grey eyes flitted across the captains before meeting Ukitake's gaze. Worry was evident in his green orbs as a prickling sensation of foreboding overwhelmed Shunsui.

"Is this all there is to report as of late?" Slate eyes flickered to the hologram image of Rukia, whose bright eyes nodded in response.

"Hai. There isn't much to go on save for the increase of hollow activity. They have begun attacking in big groups consisting of five to ten hollows but there are no signs of an adjuchas leading them. It is also interesting to note that instead of the usual rampages, they have been attacking specific areas. Mainly the school and downtown."

"High traffic areas." A frown accompanied Shunsui's statement as he pondered over the recent information. The foreboding sensation intensified as he gestured for Rukia to proceed with her report.

"Kurosaki-san and his friends are able to hold them off, but I am afraid it may be too much for them. " Noting the pleading gleam in her eyes, Shunsui replied, "We will send some back up. Thank you for the report. You are dismissed." A small smile appeared on Rukia's lips as she bowed her head in respect before the hologram disappeared. Directing his attention towards Suì-Fēng, Shunusi asked, "Do you think you would be able to send out a few shinigami from your division?"

Her tails whipped against her cheeks as she denied Shunsui's request. "As of late, we are training a new batch of recruits and due to the lack of experience, they aren't ready for the field." Her admission reminded everyone of the damage the war had inflicted on Gotei 13.

Already feeling a headache coming on, Shunsui contemplated possible solutions. They could send out a lieutenant, but a majority of them were needed. Unless he asked Zaraki to go, but the upcoming demonstration of the soon to be fourth division's captain was today. Plus, Zaraki would forbade Yachiru from going on her own. Not to mention, the lieutenants were expected to attend the ceremony. It was just bad timing, however the hollows never did care about time.

"Send out the pink haired woman. If she is able to beat Zaraki or at least hold her own, it would be a perfect opportunity for her to see what a hollow is like." A laugh accompanied the statement as a delightedly sadistic gleam appeared in Mayuri's golden eyes. A frown twisted Shunsui's lips as he glared at the scientist. Just as he was about to reprimand Mayuri's obvious desire to sentence Sakura to her death, Byakuya's voice filled the meeting room.

"We should consider it." Ukitake and Shunsui glanced at the usually silent male in surprise. As if he could sense the oncoming torrent of questions, Byakuya proceeded to elaborate.

"The appearance of a stranger who is then suddenly promoted to captain without any proper experience would be very suspicious. There will be unrest with some of members of the Gotei 13 as with the remaining members of the fourth division. There was probably speculation Kotetsu Isane would take over as she is the vice captain. Even if the woman demonstrates her strength, she will need to be able to combat a hollow. Otherwise, she will be the laughing stock of Soul Society. By sending her out, she will be given a chance to prove herself to the others."

A few minutes passed before murmurings from the other captains could be heard. "I second that." The familiar voice of Shinji overshadowed the whispers as his usually carefree attitude was replaced with a somber expression. "There has already been too much damage done to Soul Society. If we wish to rebuild Gotei 13, then we better squash any possibilities of a mutiny from the gecko."

A few of the older captains stiffened as memories of past comrades and friends flooded them. The pain of their betrayal left scars that still bleed to this day. Meeting Ukitake's green gaze, Shunsui watched as the white haired male minutely nodded his head in response. Grimacing at the position he was forced into, the head of the Gotei muffled a sigh before settling his gaze amongst the other captains.

"Haruno-san will assist Zaraki and Byakuya in ridding Karakura of the excess amount of hollows. Until her upcoming battle with Zaraki, I need Ukitake to send out a few more shinigami in order to assess the situation. Since Karakura town is under your jurisdiction, you will decide which members you will be sending to the field." This was directed towards his best friend who acquiesced his head in response. Pleased, Shunsui continued with his decree. "Sakura's fate will be determined after the fight. If she succeeds, she will head out to Karakura. Any objections?"

Silence reigned the room, assuring Shunsui he had made the correct decision. Delighted at the lack of an argument, he immediately dropped his serious tone, reverting back to his usually laid back voice. "Alright. Let's prepare then. There is a battle that is suppose to take place today."

Zaraki's gruff laugh echoed throughout the room, momentarily relieving the tension that had settled amongst the individuals.

"Hurry up then. I have a pinkette to fight."

* * *

"Ara, what's going on taichou? Everyone's here." The buxom woman glanced at her captain as her blue eyes scanned the crowd, taking in the other division captains that had assembled along with their lieutenants. A smile twisted her lips as she waved at Hisagi-san. She laughed at the light blush that was slowly decorating his cheeks. It was a contrast to his usually severe and serious demeanor.

"Matsumoto." The warning tone her taichou adopted had her rolling her eyes as she glanced in his direction. His trademark frown and worry lines were on evident as usual.

"Refrain from embarrassing the other lieutenants today. An important decision will made today. " The serious manner in which he spoke had Matsumoto straightening her posture as she focused her attention on her captain.

"What will be taking place today?" Unwilling to answer her, Hitsugaya remained silent. His eyes were trained on the nervous expression that Isane adorned as she glanced wearily at everyone. The rest of the fourth division was standing behind her, all looking apprehensive with the entire Gotei 13 captains assembling before them.

Matsumoto followed her captain's gaze, the wheels in her mind spun as she formulated a possible reason for the gathering. Her bright blue eyes widened as she looked at her captain.

"Are they going to name Isane the captain of the fourth division?" It made sense, after all Unohana had chosen Isane as her lieutenant and out of all the members in the division, she was the most skilled and qualified for the position.

Hitsugaya tensed at Matsumoto's statement, a feeling of foreboding stirred within him. It would make sense, however she was too reserved to take the lead and run the fourth division. The members were far from rowdy but imagining Isane standing up to the other captains or even battling hollows although possible, did not suit her gentle nature. She was more driven towards healing than combating, however the position of captain meant there would be times in which captains were forced to enter the fray. She could also be brash at times, attacking without any plan or concern about her well being. Although admirable, it would result in her demise, thus crippling the fourth division further. No, Isane couldn't be captain.

"She would need assistance." The soft murmur of his lieutenant's voice drew his attention. He agreed, if Isane was to become captain. However that was not the case. Unwilling to rebut Matsumoto's claim, he chose to ignore her.

"Ken-chan! What's going on?" The childlike lithe of eleventh division's lieutenant echoed in the courtyard, drawing the attention of the others. The familiar silhouette of the inseparable pair filled the doorway as Kenpachi entered the courtyard. His pink haired companion clambering on his shoulder.

"Heh, there's going to be a fight today." The excitement was evident in his words as his lone green eye scanned the room, searching for his sparring partner. It had been a while since he had found someone decent to battle with and the damn Kurosaki refused to engage in a rematch with him.

"With who?" He glanced at his adoptive daughter. He knew Sakura's identity was to be withheld from the others until she was presented by Shunsui himself. Tempted to reveal the truth he held his tongue, choosing to ruffle Yachiru's hair instead.

A pout twisted her lips as she fixed her hair, irritated by the absence of an answer. Turning her attention to the gathering, her dark pink eyes sparkled as she took in the appearance of Byakuya. With a happy cry she waved at the stoic captain.

"Byakkun!" Briefly the sixth division captain glared at Yachiru as she called him by that dreaded nickname. Thinking it best to ignore her, he turned his attention to Renji.

"Abarai, were you able to…"

"Byakkun!" The insistent cry of his name had him flinching as he was forced to acknowledge the eleventh division's lieutenant. With an irritated nod, he greeted the pink haired menace before addressing Renji.

"Go over the acceptable recruits that I have selected. I want you to begin their training, specifically focusing on their duties within the next week."

"Hai." Renji acquiesced to his captain's task, although a part of him was annoyed by the upcoming work. Within the last week his taicho had left a majority of reviewing the applicants to him, while he disappeared somewhere. Not returning for hours. His frustration was palatable but he refrained from demonstrating his annoyance due to his fear of his captain. Besides, he was curious as to why everyone was forced to convene at the courtyard. From what Zaraki-san had said, there was a fight, but between who?

His ponderings were interrupted as he watched Shunsui and Ukitake enter the courtyard. A serious expression contradicted their usually carefree and light hearted demeanor. Clearing his throat, Shunsui stepped forward, commanding the attention of every shinigami that was present.

"Thank you all for attending. For those who are wondering as to why your presence has been requested, today we will be testing a shinigami for the position of the fourth division captain seat. Unohana-san, may she rest in peace, will be missed and her legacy will be remembered, but it is time to find a replacement."

Shunsui watched as Isane stiffened at the mention of Unohana. A pained expression entered her eyes followed by fear. It was evident she was worried that they would expect her to fulfill her captain's seat. She was the obvious choice and for a brief moment, guilt welled in Shunsui. If Sakura was able to pass and she was made captain, she would be forced to deal with the resentment not only from the other members who expected Isane to be captain, but also from Isane herself. She was loyal to Unohana and no one would be able to replace her taichou.

Muffling a sigh, Shunsui prayed Sakura would be able to win them over, otherwise the fourth division would end up collapsing. Steeling himself, he continued his speech.

"Haruno Sakura will be fighting Zaraki-san in order to test her abilities to fulfill the role of captain." At his announcement, a shocked expression settled amongst the fourth division members, although a look of relief appeared in Isane's eyes. A murmuring of disbelief and disproval echoed throughout the crowd.

"Why not Isane-san?" One of the rowdier members of the fourth division voiced his disapproval at the injustice. Isane tried to calm him but he pushed her aside, choosing to glare at the head of the Gotei.

"Isane-san has been leading the fourth division ever since Unohana-san's passing. She is more than qualified. Besides, who is Haruno Sakura? How can you allow a nameless shinigami take over the fourth division? She is probably incapable of using Kaidō!"

"If you are so quick to judge your opponent, especially before you encounter them on the field, you will die. Don't underestimate an unknown individual and do not allow your emotions to hinder you. Otherwise you will be useless as a member of the fourth division." The feminine voice halted the shinigami's tirade as all eyes focused on the woman standing in the doorway.

Her pale pink hair was left loose, flashing bits of her pale skin and bright green eyes. Instead of the traditional haori that was characteristic of all shinigami's, she had modified it. She had cut off the sleeves, making her tattoo visible for all. The front was left wide open, revealing the mesh shirt she had worn underneath instead of the traditional shitagi. The hakama moto was tied tightly around her petite waist, tapering into the short skirt that had slits on the sides, revealing the black shorts she wore underneath. Instead of the tabi and waraji, she wore high heeled boots.

A small frown adorned her lips as she casually walked towards Shunsui and Ukitake. Her boots clicked alongside her blade that dangled around her waist. Briefly she passed by the vocal member of the fourth division. A pink brow rose as she took in his appearance before greeting the two captains.

"Ukitake-san, Shunsui-san." She acquiesced her head in a sign of respect to both before facing the crowd. She could feel everyone's gaze. The apprehension in the room was tangible, but she refused to cringe under their scrutiny.

Tense silence settled amongst the shingami as they appraised the soon to be fourth division captain. The lieutenants were surprised by the reveal but immediately they were wary of the woman. If their captains believed she would be a good captain, who were they to disagree? It was probably the reason why they were summoned. To witness her power and demonstrate their support of their captains' decision. If she was able to defeat Zaraki. Plus the bit of wisdom she demonstrated was true. No one should underestimate their enemy.

A few of the fourth division members' reached for their blade out of anger at the unexpected revelation. Reflexively, a few of the captains touched their own as they tensed at the possibility of a fight. The look of disgust and betrayal was evident on all of the faces, save for Isane. Worry contorted her features as she could sense the desire to release their anger at what they believed was to be righteous fury on the unknown female. It wasn't until a carefree voice filled the courtyard, disrupting the ever growing tension.

"Ken-chan! She has pink hair like me! Do you think she could be my nē-chan?"

Green eyes widened as she focused on the pink haired girl sitting on Zaraki's shoulder. The shock of bright pink hair that was a shade darker than her own, caused her to smile at the younger girl.

"Maybe." The indifferent tone had Yachiru pouting as she glanced at the woman with the same hair color. A part of her was excited at the possibility of discovering who her real family was. Not that she didn't see Ken-chan as family, but a part of her seemed to be missing. Propelled by her curiosity, she walked up to the female.

The two pink haired girls stared at each other for a bit as everyone watched on. Without missing a beat, Yachiru asked, "Hey, could you be my nē-chan?"

Shunsui and Ukitake pondered over how Sakura would respond. From what they had witnessed, they knew she was a gentle woman but her experience had caused her to create a cold façade that distanced herself from others. Curiously and cautiously, they waited to hear what she would say.

"No, I'm not your nē-chan." The soft admittance crushed any excitement Yachiru had experienced earlier. She could feel the tears fill her eyes as she looked at the ground.

Sakura saw the disheartened expression. She could easily see herself sporting the same expression in her younger years, before she had struck a friendship with Ino. Without any hesitation, she bent down to face the young girl.

"But I can be your nē-chan if you want."

"Really?" The tears disappeared as Yachiru glanced at the woman. She was surprised to see a smile on her face as she nodded her head. A well of happiness filled her as she readily crashed into the girl.

"Thank you! My name is Yachiru. I'm Ken-chan's lieutenant but you can call me Yachiru if you want."

Sakura was surprised by the embrace but she returned it. She couldn't help but relax at the single gesture. It had been quite some time since she had hugged anyone, too focused on her assignments to seek out any contact save for her friends. It helped that she could see a bit of Ino and Naruto in Yachiru. Both were quite talkative and their enthusiasm was contagious. Releasing the girl, she was surprised to see Yachiru had stopped her speech and was glancing at her expectantly.

"Gomen. My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Yachi-chan."

Her pink eyes widen at the nickname Sakura-nē-chan had given her. Beyond elated she hugged the girl once more, enjoying her jasmine and sandalwood scent that radiated off of her. Even if she wasn't her real nē-chan, the fact that she was willing to be was more than enough.

Shunsui looked on with a pleased grin. His expression mirrored Ukitake's however it was dispelled as he looked at the frustrated faces of the fourth division members. Amidst the new friendship that was blossoming between the pink haired girls, they had forgotten about what needed to be done. Clearing his throat, Shunsui captured the attention of everyone, including Yachiru who was still hugging Sakura.

"Yachiru, you need to let go of Haruno-san."

"Why Shun-shun?" The nickname had Shunsui sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Haruno-san needs to fight Zaraki in order to see if she is capable of taking the helm of the fourth division."

Yachiru glanced at Zaraki who was smiling at the thought of the upcoming battle. Releasing her new nē-chan, she returned to Ken-chan's side. Waving at Sakura, Yachiru yelled, "Good luck! Ken-chan is a strong fighter!"

Sakura smiled at the girl before focusing her attention on Zaraki. She could feel his reiatsu pulsating in excitement. Steeling herself she waited for Shunsui to give the go.

Sensing the upcoming battle, he gestured for everyone to make room as both of the shinigami reached for their blades.

"Keh. Let's see if you know how to wield that sword." Brandishing his worn blade he waited for Sakura to do the same.

Glaring at the jab she replied, "Don't underestimate your opponent Zaraki. I would hate to see you getting hurt." Swiftly she withdrew her own blade, falling into her favored stance.

A snort filled the courtyard as Zaraki's reiatsu filled the area. The immensity of his spiritual pressure had some of the lower shinigami bracing themselves against the force.

"Try not to bore me. I would hate for this to end with one strike." With that Zaraki charged at Sakura, his worn blade crashed down against her own as she quickly blocked the attack. Immediately she could feel the heavy pressure of his reiatsu weighing down on her. Gritting her teeth, she pushed back, calling forth her own reiatsu to combat the attack.

"Not bad." A large smirk twisted Zaraki's lips as he forced his reiatsu down on her. A bit of him was disappointed as he felt her reiatsu give. He noted her left knee was slowly being forced to the ground.

"Che." Annoyed that the fight was already drawing to a close, he pondered what would happen next if he really did defeat her. It was apparent the fourth division already despised the girl. Her loss would only fuel their hatred. Preoccupied with his own thoughts, he barely noticed he had pushed Sakura into a kneeling position. She was attempting to fight his reiatsu, but it felt more like a small child struggling to free themselves. It wasn't like the first time he had felt her reiatsu.

"This is going to end too soon."

A sly smirk caught Zaraki's attention. Intrigued he wondered why she was smiling at her defeat.

"Don't bet on it. " His lone eye widened as he felt her hold go slack as his blade slide right through her own, leaving behind a fatal slash that would ultimately end her life. He could hear the snickers, but a part of him was alert as he could feel something was off.

"I told you she was weak." A chortle of laughter followed the comment as a few of the other members joined in.

Zaraki didn't even glance at the annoying division member as he watched Sakura's body collapse on the ground. Walking over to the corpse, he nudged it.

"Zaraki..." The warning tone Kyōraku adopted didn't sway Zaraki as he continued to kick the girl.

Byakuya looked on with irritation at the blatant disregard Zaraki demonstrated with the woman. Although he was disappointed with the outcome of the battle, the woman needed medical attention. Tempted to intervene, he froze as he felt a familiar reiatsu pulsing in the courtyard.

"I told you to never underestimate your opponent."

All eyes focused on the voice as Sakura reappeared behind the vocal fourth division member. With deadly grace and precision, she pressed her blade against the man's throat.

"If you continue to assume, you will find yourself in this position and I guarantee you, your attacker will not be as lenient as I." The deadly tone had the male shaking as he felt a cold sweat dance along his spine. Withdrawing her blade she glanced at her corpse before releasing the jutsu.

"Kai." A puff of smoke filled the area, before clearing way to reveal a battered log. Shock was evident on everyone's expressions. Shunsui and Ukitake glanced at each other in wonder while Hitsugaya simply watched on, his eyes slightly widening at the unexpected display. Byakuya remained expressionless although a part of him was relieved and pleased that the fight wasn't over and she was unharmed.

The sound of clapping could be heard as Shinji cheered at the sight. "Great job Cherry-chan!" The nickname was followed by a cry as a kunai was sent sailing his way.

"Don't call me that." Irritated by the nickname she ignored the perverted fifth division captain.

"You wound me." The blonde comically grasped his chest as he twirled the kunai that was targeting a very important area of his a few seconds prior.

The desire to roll her eyes was overwhelming but she chose to focus her attention on Zaraki. He had remained silent throughout the display. She was alert as she held her blade before her.

"Now comes the real fight." With surprising speed, Sakura flew at Zaraki. She swung her blade, aiming to strike from his left side, but was halted by Zaraki's own blade. The sound of metal rung in the air as the force created a spark between the two. Using the momentum of the attack, she quickly pushed back Zaraki's blade forcing her reiatsu against his.

A loud chortle filled the area as Zaraki could feel her reiatsu battling against him. This was the real one. The same power that had his blood screaming for a fight when they had first met. Increasing his own reiatsu he combated her own, the stifling pressure between the two pushed the fourth division members to the ground. The amount of pressure being released was overwhelming to them, although the lieutenants were still holding their own, they began to feel the weight of the pressure baiting them.

* * *

"She's strong." Matsumoto watched on with an analytical eye. She was at first shocked at the announcement of an unknown shinigami trying to fulfill the seat of the fourth division captain. A part of her heart went out to Isane-san, for she knew she had tried her best to lead the fourth division, and she was doing a splendid job. However, Matsumoto could tell Isane was a bit fearful of stepping up to the position of captain. She would be too caught up in preserving Unohana's memory instead of creating her own legacy. Maybe having this new woman fulfill the position might help Isane step into her own. Not that she wasn't capable, but she was too used to staying behind in the shadows instead of letting herself shine.

The sound of another clash broke Matsumoto's thoughts as she focused on the battle once more. It was surprising to see the girl keep up with Zaraki but she was doing well. Very well, compared to some of the others. Everyone knew about the strength of the eleventh division's taichou. Only those who were captains were able to keep up, but the sheer immensity of the man's reiatsu was enough to give any captain a run for their money. She had heard about Ichigo's win against Zaraki. That was surprising, but to see a female holding her own. Matsumoto couldn't help but feel proud at the sight. Maybe this girl would be good for Soul Society.

Briefly she glanced at her captain. A single brow rose at the unusual gleam in his eye. She was accustomed to seeing her taichou calm and collected. Not really showing much interest in anything save for paperwork or Hinamori-san. Hence the excited gleam in his eyes had Matsumoto smirking at her taichou.

"Does someone have a crush?"

"Wha…what?!" The shocked cry of her captain had Matsumoto laughing at his flustered expression. Teasingly she gestured at Sakura who was sporting a large slash on her left arm. It seemed she had been unable to avoid one of Zaraki's attacks, although he had a slight cut on his left cheek.

"Haruno-san. She is a pretty girl. Look at her long hair, the color alone makes me a little envious. Plus her eyes…"

"Matsumoto!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at how uncomfortable her captain was looking. Giggling she stuck her tongue out at him as she focused on the fight.

"She is pretty and strong. She might be good for the fourth division." Although her tone was light hearted, Hitsugaya could hear the serious note hidden in Matsumoto's words. Turning his attention back to the fight, he couldn't help but agree with Matsumoto.

* * *

"Damn." The curse erupted from her lips as she glanced at the wound Zaraki had given her. Deciding it best to stop the blood flow she summoned her own healing chakra. The bright green surrounded the area, drawing the attention of Isane and the fourth division members. Their eyes widened in shock as the wound stitched itself closed before disappearing.

Isane narrowed her eyes at the display. It was similar to Kaidō but there was something different about the technique she used. Although it was apparent she was quick skilled with the healing arts. No matter what technique she employed, the fact that she was able to heal herself in a matter of seconds, demonstrates her mastery of the healing arts. She might be able to reach Unohana's level one day.

The thought of her deceased taichou caused a sharp pang to echo in her heart. No, even if the woman was strong, she would never be able to take Unohana's place. She would never allow it, even if it meant dissolving the fourth division.

* * *

_"Sakura, release me." _

The sound of Fenikkusu's voice echoed in her mind as she parried one of Zaraki's attacks. He was fast. A second less and she would have ended up with a slash that mirrored her clone's wound earlier. Grimacing, she went on the defensive. Already sensing another onslaught of attacks, she cried out, "Way of Binding number 81. Severing Void."

The familiar barrier appeared, halting Zaraki's advances as his attack crashed against the barricade. Arching a brow he frowned at the use of kidō.

"You are going to bore me if you choose to use this route." As if to demonstrate, Zaraki raised his blade, before violently thrashing against the wall. His reiryoku roared as it battered the blockade. Small cracks began to form in the wall before it shattered, dispelling Sakura's own reiryoku.

With another lunge, Zaraki moved to strike her right side, but this time Sakura was prepared. Raising her hand she yelled, "Repulse."

A bright blue orb appeared, surprising Zaraki as he felt his attack repel against him. Bracing himself, he slide back a few feet as he was forced to feel the strength of his offense.

Chuckling at the woman he couldn't help but grin at his predicament. Not only was she able to keep up but she was keeping him on his feet. Even after he defeated her, he would make sure they battled again. She was worthy enough to be a sparring partner.

"Hey Pinky. Even after I beat you, I want another go. You're not bad."

"Che. Don't be too cocky. I'm still kicking."

* * *

"It seems Byakuya-san was successful in training her," Shunsui murmured as he reached for his pipe. Lighting the tobacco, he puffed in the familiar taste before blowing out a small cloud.

Ukitake nodded in response as he eyed the battle. It was amusing to see the carefree camaraderie between the two, even though they were currently battling with the goal to disarm the other.

"The battle may never end." Mirth danced in his green eyes as he glanced at his friend. A small frown appeared as he glared at the pipe. Sheepishly, Kyōraku scratched his beard as he continued to smoke his pipe.

"True, but I believe she is demonstrating that she is more than capable of being a captain level shinigami." Shunsui noted the somber expressions on the fourth division members. Although he was at first weary about Byakuya's predication coming to fruition, the grudging acceptance that appeared on a few of the fourth division members' faces quelled that notion. Even they could not deny the girl's strength. Although, the captains were enjoying the fight, he knew they would not be satisfied until Sakura demonstrated her shikai.

"Do you think she will be able to use her shikai?" Ukitake's question had Shunsui turning his gaze to the girl. Narrowing his eye, he inhaled another drag from his pipe before responding.

"She must. She will be not be accepted by the fourth division members if she doesn't. Although we know about her circumstances, the disgruntled members would look for any means to uproot our decision. She may not need to learn her bankai just yet, but it is necessary to show she is able to use her shikai. Otherwise, all would be wasted."

"True. Although if her kidō is anything to go by, I believe she will be able to draw her shikai. However, she may need more training. Students at the shinigami academy are given months to years at time to practice their kidō whereas Sakura was only given a week. I believe we would be able to overlook her shortcomings. They are easily corrected once she is given the proper means to train."

"Yes, hence fighting the hollows would be a perfect opportunity. Kuchiki was correct in offering Sakura up to assist the shinigami in Karakura town. It would give her a chance to practice her shikai and familiarize herself with hollows. Not to mention, the outbursts today was more than enough to demonstrate Kuchiki's predictions. If we do not tread carefully, we may risk a repeat of what has occurred in the past."

A somber air settled amongst the pair as they continued to observe the battling duo.

"It is good that you chose Zaraki and Byakuya to accompany Sakura. Zaraki's division is in charge of eradicating the hollows, although sending Zaraki and Sakura by themselves would be more than enough assistance."

A small chuckle had Ukitake glancing at his friend. A sly grin appeared on his face as he gestured at Byakuya who was watching the battle with an intensity that contradicted his usual indifferent guise.

"Did you not see how fast Byakuya reached for his blade, or the expression he made when he saw Zaraki kicking Sakura's supposed corpse? If I don't send Byakuya he would work himself to death pretending not to be concerned with the girl's wellbeing or battle within himself over why he would be feeling concern towards Sakura. Although either option would be amusing, I rather assist the dense man in realizing he might have developed a soft spot for her. It would be a nice change of pace for him."

Ukitake shook his head as he realized Shunsui was probably enraptured by a plotline in his _Icha Icha_ novels and was probably hoping to bring it to life by using Byakuya and Sakura. Although, Ukitake glanced at Byakuya, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Maybe you are right."

"Of course I am."

* * *

_"SAKURA!" _

The pink haired woman grimaced at Fenikkusu's roar of irritation. Evading another one of Zaraki's strikes, she slide back, positioning herself for another attack.

_"I will not release you."_

_"You must. How else will you demonstrate your mastery? As of late this fight is going nowhere."_

_"I haven't trained enough."_

_"It does not matter. You need to show you are capable enough to at least wield me in my shikai form. It is the basic requirement to be a shinigami. If you do not, even if you defeat Zaraki, you will not be accepted."  
_

_"Fenikkusu…"  
_

_"Do not doubt yourself. You have already proved your ability to learn kidō. Trust in your abilities, and more importantly, trust yourself. We are two halves part of the same whole."_

_"…Thank you, Fenikkusu."_

_"Hmph. Stubborn as always."_

_"Learned from the best."_

A small smile graced her lips as she could see Fenikkusu rolling his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself as she prepared her next move.

"Let's end this, Zaraki."

"Finally getting serious?"

"I was always serious."

Zaraki smirked as he braced himself for whatever the pinkette was planning. He watched as she held her blade horizontally, a serious expression darkened her eyes. With practiced ease, she slide her left palm across the steel, leaving behind a trail of glistening blood in her wake.

"Reveal yourself, Fenikkusu."

The blood stained the blade red as a long chain appeared at the hilt of the sword. A phoenix charm twinkled in the light as silver etchings engraved itself on the blood red steel. With a quick flick of the weapon, a large amount of reiryoku dispersed from the weapon, leaving behind a faint thrumming of tightly constrained power.

All eyes widened at the sight of the delicate blade. The appearance was feminine but deadly which reflected the wielder. The captains tensed as they awaited a demonstration of the zanpakuto's strength.

"Come."

It was all he needed. Releasing his own reiryoku, Zaraki tore his eye patch off, throwing it aside as he allowed the full power of his reiryoku surround him.

"I won't hold back."

With that threat, Sakura braced herself as the earlier pressure she endured intensified. Not allowing her fear to show, she lunged at Kenpachi. Increasing her speed by channeling chakra to the sole of her feet, she disappeared before reappearing behind Kenpachi. Without giving him a second to react, she swept her blade against his back. The brunt force created a deep cut that barely had Zaraki flinching.

"Try a little harder."

Green eyes widened as she felt the swipe of his blade. Barely dodging the steel, the sharpness of his reiryoku created a gash across her cheek. The stinging sensation didn't faze her as she blocked his next slash. With a grunt she halted his momentum but the velocity of his attack caused her to slide back as she was forced to retreat.

Crouching on the ground a few feet away from him, she sent her healing chakra to heal the cut on her cheek. In regards to strength, she knew Kenpachi overwhelmed her in the amount of reiryoku he exerted. She needed to plan her attack otherwise her inexperience with her shikai would be evident and the battle would end in her loss. Grimacing, she recalled the techniques Fenikkusu had taught her. Each one would require a lot of control which she could manage, but would it be enough to stop him?

_"Believe in yourself."_

Fenikkusu's words resonated in her mind. Casting aside her worries, she rose from her position. Unwilling to fall into a defensive stance, she once again attempted an offensive strike. This time Zaraki was prepared as he locked his blade against her. The battle between the two reiryoku crackled in the air as Kenpachi began to overwhelm her.

"This is getting boring." As if to emphasize his point, he increased his strength, trying to get Sakura to submit.

"Let's make it interesting then. _Kasai no ken" _Zaraki's eye widened as he felt an immense heat radiating from his blade. He glanced at Sakura's own sword, intrigued by the flames that were forming around her weapon.

As the flames engulfed her blade, the intensity of the heat forced Zaraki to retreat. Falling back, he barely avoided the wave of flames that were aimed at him.

"Che." Irritated by his forced defense, he moved to strike but was surprised to by the volley of flames sent his wave. Positioning his blade, he dispersed each strike. His reiryoku cutting through the attacks before it could scorch his skin. Too preoccupied, he didn't notice Sakura's next technique.

"_Hi no Kabe_" A large ring began to form around Kenpachi, trapping him in the circle as a large wall of flames erupted around him. The stifling heat threatened to burn him to a crisp. Impressed by her ability to contain him, he couldn't help the laughter that welled in him.

"You keep surprising me."

Sakura didn't respond as she watched Zaraki in the wall of fire she created. Part of her was pleased but a wave of fatigue encompassed her.

_"Sakura!"_

The cry of her name forced her to focus on Zaraki. A large amount of his reiryoku was swirling around him. He was attempting to break her wall of fire. Muttering a curse, she tried to fight off the wave of vertigo that overwhelmed her. She knew she wasn't accustomed to exerting her reiryoku and without proper training she was going to fall victim to overuse. A small part of her found it humorous for it was reminiscent of all those times she had collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

_"Just try to hold on a little longer."_

Fenikkusu's plea strengthened her resolve. Concentrating on Zaraki, she watched in awe as he forced his reiryoku to extinguish the flame barrier she had created. Her fatigue was making it difficult to gather her reiryoku into another attack. She would have to rely of her chakra.

Steeling herself, she heard Zaraki's cry as he came rushing towards her. His blade was raised high above his head as he swung it down towards her. His attack left him open, which gave her the only opportunity to try to counter. Poising her blade to defend her, she quickly gathered her chakra into her left hand.

Just as Zaraki's blade was about to make contact, Sakura pulled back her left hand and punched him squarely in the chest. The impact of the punch sent Kenpachi flying back. Shocked by her immense strength, he didn't even realize she had reappeared behind.

"Submit."

He froze as he felt a sharp blade positioned near his beating heart. Unwilling to move for fear of impaling himself, he dropped his sword.

"I submit."

* * *

The entire courtyard was silent as they looked on with surprise at the outcome. No one had expected Sakura to win but somehow she was able to do it, and she didn't even use her shikai to win the fight. All the lieutenants stared at the petite woman as she withdrew her hand. The unfamiliar blue glow dispersed. It was immediately replaced with the bright green they had seen earlier. Within a matter of minutes, the wounds that Sakura had managed to inflict on Zaraki were healed.

"Thanks."

Sakura merely nodded as she tried conjure up the strength to heal herself. She coaxed her chakra to review all of the wounds, ensuring each of them were properly healed to her standard. Pleased by her work, she forced herself to stay upright as felt the gazes of everyone in the room.

"Ken-chan, nē-chan beat you!" The surprised tone was followed by a blur of pink as Yachiru rushed towards Kenpachi.

"That she did. Rematch, pinky."

"Next time."

Pleased by the promise of another fight, Kenpachi ruffled Yachiru's hair before letting her climb onto his shoulder. Glancing at the other captains he waited for the others to join them before Shunsui revealed his decision.

"But…how did she do it Ken-chan?"

The question was on everyone's mind as Ukitake approached Sakura. He noted she was pale and her eyes were glossy. He knew something was wrong but as he moved to ask her if she was alright, he was silenced by the plea in her eyes. Directing her gaze to the fourth division members, he glanced at them as well. Knowing why she didn't want him asking, he merely nodded in response but his look promised questions later.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. How were you able to defeat Zaraki? For a moment I thought he had it in the bag."

Shinji's voice had everyone glancing at Sakura as they awaited her response. Unwilling to let her fatigue show, she replied, "Chakra scalpels. I had a blade positioned over his heart."

It was an unexpected response but it had the desired effect. Everyone looked at her in awe as Sakura merely closed her eyes in an attempt to find her balance.

Sensing something was wrong, Shunsui moved to intervene on her behalf.

"After today's display, I believe it is easy to see why we have chosen Sakura. Haruno Sakura, you are hereby the new captain of the fourth division."

Grumbles could be heard but there were no objections from the fourth division members. Isane merely nodded her head before gesturing at her members to bow in a sign of respect.

"Welcome to the fourth division, taichou."

Sakura saw the display and briefly returned the bow. "I will be in your hands, Isane-san was it?"

"Hai."

"You are the current lieutenant and stand in captain?"

"Hai…" Her response was softer than before but there was a determined glint in her eye.

"You will remain my lieutenant. Unless there are any objections?" The lack of a response pleased Sakura.

"I will stop by the fourth division in two days time. If there are any grievances to me being captain, you have two options: defeat me and take over as captain or leave. I will not have a division who is dedicated to healing others, tainted by anger or hatred. It would affect your work and hinder your ability to heal others. Is that clear?"

A few nods could be seen but the rest just glared at her. Already sensing the amount of work that awaited her, Sakura mentally sighed at the task at hand.

"Until next time." Sakura watched as Isane bowed once again but this time none of the other members followed suit. As they turned to leave the courtyard she could hear their angry whispers.

Shunsui observed the scene and he cringed at the blatant display of disrespect. He pitied the girl but he knew she would be able to win them over…eventually. Turning his attention to the other captains, he said, "You are all dismissed along with your lieutenants. Byakuya and Zaraki stay behind. We have some matters to discuss."

Byakuya nodded in response. He turned to give Renji a few more tasks before he dismissed him. He watched as Renji walked by Sakura, his eyes appraising the female. Irritated by the appreciative gleam, Byakuya reminded him, "Don't forget to review all the applications by tonight."

"To..tonight? I thought you said I had two days, taichou?"

"I believe you are capable of completing the task in one."

Renji stared in shock but he quickly closed his mouth at the contemplative glare his captain sent his way. Nodding his head he turned to leave before catching the eye of the new fourth division captain. She nodded her head as a sign of respect as she aimed a small smile at him. Immediately a small blush colored his features.

"Abarai."

The warning tone had him scurrying off, leaving the others behind.

"Yachiru, go check on the eleventh division members and make sure they are training."

"Hai, Ken-chan. Bye nē-chan." With a cheerful wave, Yachiru disappeared. The air immediately turned serious as Ukitake addressed Sakura.

"You did well today."

"Thank you Ukitake-san. Are you feeling better?"

The white haired male smiled and nodded in response before resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am, but the real question is, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Her firm reply had Ukitake narrowing his eyes as he saw her hand shake. Turning his attention to Shunsui, the two exchanged a look. Muttering a sigh, Shunsui shook his head as he revealed Sakura's next assignment.

"Seeing how you are now captain, there is an assignment, for Zaraki, Kuchiki, and you. In a few days you will be needed in Karakura Town. There have been an increase in hollow activity. It would be a good chance for you to see a hollow and understand how to fight them. It is also a good opportunity for you to train."

"Alright." Her quiet reply was a surprise to Shunsui. He expected some sort of disagreement or some questions but nothing. Instead he received her acceptance. Clearing his throat, he said, "Very well, you are all dismissed."

Just as Zaraki disappeared, Sakura allowed herself to collapse to the ground. In an instant Byakuya and Ukitake were by her side.

"Sakura-san?" The call of her name had her eyes fluttering open as she focused on the familiar blur of white.

"Ukitake-san...I'll be fine…Not used…to …reiryoku." Her admission was followed by silence as Sakura allowed herself to succumb to her fatigue. Worried about her current state, Ukitake glanced at Kyōraku.

"We pushed her too hard."

"That we did. She needs to rest. If necessary we will extend the amount of time before she is allowed to go to Karakura." Shunsui took in her worn appearance. He was surprised he didn't notice her ghostly pallor or the black shadows that rimmed her eyes. Muttering a sigh, he silently apologized to the girl.

"We will return to the sixth division. I will alert you when she is well."

Surprised by Byakuya's decree Shunsui and Ukitake watched as he lifted the slumbering woman in his arms. Without a single glance, the two disappeared.

"Hmm, maybe he isn't as dense as we thought." Shunsui's happy observation had him smiling at the change in events. Maybe things worked out exactly as they should've.


	10. Chapter 10: Defiance

Chapter 10: Defiance

**Sorry all for being a little late in updating, work swamped me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers who continue to support this story! I want to give a special shout out to mameha who is a sweetheart of a reviewer. Thank you for your kind words and yes, I will continue to update and write no matter what anyone thinks about this story. As long as everyone is happy and enjoying it, no point in stopping. Thank you all again! **

* * *

"That's the last of them!" With a huge sigh, Shino leapt from the hollow's body as she landed on the ground. Brushing her bangs she glared at her partner, Ryūnosuke.

"Yuki! What are you doing?" Her loud cry had Yuki clutching his ears as he steeled himself for the expected tirade.

"Why aren't you pursing the hollows? You need to be more assertive. You can't keep hiding in your shell."

"Someone needs to make sure you are okay Shino." The soft tone he used had Shino freezing as she clammed up. She knew Yuki cared about her safety and would put her above his own safety, but with the increase in hollow activity, he needed to be more aggressive and alert. Otherwise at any moment they could be struck down without even realizing what had occurred. Just the thought of being defeated by a hollow had Shino grimacing as she glanced at her partner.

"I know Yuki, it's just we need to be on our guard. The best defense is a strong offense. With the recent attacks as of late, it is better to annihilate them before they can attack…"

"Hehe…pay attention." A swift shadow appeared behind Shino as a large claw appeared. With a swift slash, Shino was sent flying as a splattering of blood decorated the night air.

"SHINO!" Yuki's eyes widened at the sight of his partner flying through the air. With lightning fast speed, he quickly caught her. Cradling Shino against him, Ryūnosuke drew his blade.

"Show yourself!"

An eerily laughter could be heard as the shadows began to disperse, revealing the gruesome, bull like hollow that had attacked Shino.

"So you are the ones cutting down my comrades. I must say, I expected more!" With another lunge the hollow swept at the two shinigami, his sharp claws itching to draw blood once more.

"Dammit. An adjuchas." Forced to retreat, Yuki side stepped the attack. Jumping back a few feet, he glanced at Shino. A pained expression contorted her features but he could feel the steady lull of her heartbeat. Relieved that she was still alive, Ryūnosuke searched for a possible way to end the fight.

"Why not hand over the girl? Give her to me and I'll let you escape." The carnivorous gleam in the hollow's eyes had Yuki glaring at the monster.

"You will not lay a hand on her."

"Such bold words from a weak child. Tell me shinigami, do you even know how to wield your blade?" Gleefully, the adjuchas stalked towards Yuki. Raising his claw he ripped the sword from Yuki's hand.

"Dammit!" Fear coursed through his veins. Frantically he looked for a possible escape route. The thicket of trees that surrounded him didn't bode well. If he could move towards an open field, maybe someone would be able to help them. Eyeing his blade and his partner, Yuki made his decision.

"Mm, looks like I will get two souls tonight."

"You have to find us first!" With that, Ryūnosuke flash stepped through the trees, forcing himself to quickly move the fight. Hopefully he would be able to return for his zanpakuto later, but Shino's safety was his priority.

"Che." Irritated at his prey's sudden desire to live, the adjuchas reached for the weapon he had left behind. A pity he had chosen the girl over his blade, but maybe it would be useful for him. Taking one last look at the direction the shinigami had fled, the adjuchas made his own choice.

"Maybe this will be useful to the master." Turning his back, the adjuchas chuckled as he melted into the shadows. He would make sure next time he saw the two brats, they wouldn't be able to escape.

* * *

"Ukitake-taichou!"

The cry of Ryūnosuke's voice had Jūshirō halting his writing. Pounding footsteps could be heard outside his corridor. Striding towards the screen door, he slide the fragile frame open. It wasn't long before the sight of Yuki appeared. Green eyes widened in shock as he saw the unconscious form of Shino in Ryūnosuke's arms. Rushing to greet them, Ukitake gestured for Yuki to lay Shino on the futon that was by the opening to the garden.

"What happened?" The captain zeroed in on the deep gash marring Shino's left side. The blood was sluggishly leaking out from the wound, indicating the clotting process had begun, but the pale pallor of the young girl worried Ukitake.

"We were taking care of the hollows in one of the parks in Karakura, but an adjuchas appeared and attacked Shino. I…I wasn't able to defeat it, and I left my sword behind."

A frown adorned Ukitake's lips as he glanced at Yuki. The sight of his shoulders shaking and the unshed tears made him pity the boy.

"You did well in bringing her back. An adjuchas would be difficult for both of you to handle, especially after battling some gillians prior. You made the right decision."

Green eyes searched for any signs of a reprimanding from his taichou but when he found none, he relaxed. Focusing his attention on Shino, he asked, "Will she be okay?"

"She will be. I need you to bring one of the fourth division members to my corridors. They will need to check her vitals and heal her. Until then I will monitor her and clean the wound. Be quick."

"Hai." Ukitake watched as Yuki disappeared from his corridors. Taking a deep breath, the white hair male felt a small pang in his chest. Irritated at the surprised pain, he clutched the area. An inkling of fear filled him. Did his disease come back? The thought was unnerving, and caused the pain to worsen, but Ukitake forced himself to cast aside that thought. Sakura did her job, he was fine now.

"I'm fine." No one heard his decree but it helped Ukitake focus on his task at hand. Shino needed medical attention. Any issues he may have with his body could be dealt with later.

* * *

"You have returned?" The calm voice echoed throughout the empty castle. Blood red eyes glanced at the adjuchas bowing before him.

"Hai. I have figured out why the gillians have been disappearing before they are able to evolve into adjuchas."

"Explain."

The bull hollow retrieved the weapon his opponent had left behind. Walking towards the vasto lorde, he placed the blade before him.

"A katana? Do you take me for a fool?" Contempt dripped from his words. Immediately the adjuchas could taste the anger that radiated from the man. Fearing for his life, he quickly explained himself.

"It belongs to a shinigami. They have been killing off the gillians you have sent to Karakura."

"Shinigami?" Intrigued, the individual gestured for the adjuchas to elaborate.

"Hai, death gods. They are sent to destroy any hollows that hunt other humans for souls. They are quite powerful, each one wielding a katana like the one before you."

Red eyes focused on the weapon. Already a plan began to form in his mind.

"Tell me what else you know about these shinigami."

"I only know they each have their own powers. Some are capable of combating adjuchas on their own while others are weaker. Depends on the shinigami, but I don't know much about them."

Irritated by the lack of information, the masked being reached for the blade. It was nothing special. Quite common, just like the one he used to wield when he was still human. Displeased he tossed the weapon aside.

"The blade is useless without its master. Where is the shinigami?"

The adjuchas flinched as he realized he would have to admit he was unable to kill the two nuisances.

"They escaped." In a flash he felt a claw wrapped around his throat. Struggling against the powerful grip he was forced to look into the being's eyes.

"You allowed them to live?" The hypnotically red eyes slowly began to shift into a purple hue as rings began to appear. A wave of fear had the hollow struggling for his freedom.

"I…thought…it..best…to...report...to…you…first." The being sneered at the hollow before releasing him. He watched in delighted glee as the adjuchas retched for the much needed air. The sound of hacking did little to disturb the man.

"Bring me the shinigami you failed to kill. If you do not succeed, your life will replace the one you were unable to take. Am I clear?"

The being was pleased by the ease in which he was able to manipulate the adjuchas. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the hollow. They were easy beings to control, since they chose to serve those who were stronger, but it took too much time for a gillian to transform into a adjuchas. With these shinigami interfering, his plan for revenge would be delayed.

Anger filled him at the thought of losing his chance at vengeance. He would be damned if he allowed anyone to hinder his plans. Already he had been thwarted before, but this time he will not be stopped. The glinting blade caught his eye. It was useless without it's wielder, but maybe if he was able to control the wielder…

A wicked gleam glinted in his eyes. His plan didn't necessarily need to depend on hollows. No, maybe the shinigami would be more than willing to assist him. If not, he was sure he could persuade them otherwise. Elated by the thought, the sound of his laughter filled the room. For his plan to succeed he would first need to test their ability. If the damn hollow was unable to return with the shinigami, he would go to Karakura himself.

"Yes, it will all work in my favor." Pleased by his new course of action, he strode towards the entrance of his domain. The burning hunger was slowly overwhelming him. Allowing the primal need to fill him, he quickly disappeared. The hunt would be a nice distraction until the hollow's return.

* * *

Yuki was panting as he stopped in front of the fourth division's barracks. The traditional black characters that identified the division were hidden under the roof's arch, but everyone recognized the slanting eaves that created the focal point of the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho. Anyone who needed medical assistance were directed to the division since it also housed the coordinated relief station. It made sense why it was large and overwhelming at times.

Although kidō was the main technique used to heal shinigami, the stench of antiseptics filled the air, for Unohana had always believed kidō should be reserved for fatal wounds, leaving more miniscule and superficial injuries to natural healing. Hence the sterile environment that was reminiscent of the hospitals in the human world.

It was a little daunting. Just the thought of even encountering any blood made Yuki apprehensive, but he steeled himself. Shino needed assistance right away and he couldn't let his fear of blood stop him. With quick steps he entered the division. The smell of antiseptic was stronger but he continued his trek down the hallway.

"Isane-san?" The sound of the lieutenant's name echoed down the hall. It wasn't long before someone responded.

"She is out tending to a patient that was injured. Who are you?" A tall, blonde hair male appeared before Yuki. His slick back hair and glasses reminded Yuki about one of the members he had heard about a while back. One of the fourth division members broke the rule of going to the human world and was punished, but Unohana had stepped in on his behalf. If he remembered the man's name, it was…

"Yasochika Iemura!"

A glint reflected off the man's glasses as a smile twisted his lips.

"Oh? You have heard of me?" Almost immediately, he reached for a book that Yuki didn't notice earlier. With a speed that rivaled Ukitake-san when he was inspired, Iemura scribbled down a few words before glancing at the shinigami.

"How do you know me? Is it from my good looks or have you heard about me from the ladies?"

Poising with his pen, Yuki shrunk back at the eagerness that radiated from the man. Not knowing how to respond, Yuki stuttered, "Umm…"

"He probably knows you are the one that broke the rule of going to the human world." Another male voice appeared behind the two. An irritated expression appeared on Iemura as he glared the other man.

"No one asked you, Harunobu." Almost instinctually, Iemura reached for his zanpakuto as the slightly shorter shinigami appeared beside him. An easy smile danced on his lips as he playfully rolled his brown eyes at Iemura's threat. Running a hand through his brown locks he glanced at the shinigami who was watching them.

"You must be Ryūnosuke Yuki, from the thirteenth division. What are you doing here? Are you injured?"

Yuki watched as the man named Harunobu switched to medic mode. He could feel the man's sharp gaze as he scanned him for any signs of an injury.

"No, but I need someone to return with me to the thirteenth division. One of my teammates was injured on the field."

Harunobu reached for his medical kit, already checking to make sure he had the necessary items for his task at hand.

"What happened? Why didn't you bring your teammate here?"

"I...I panicked. I went to Ukitake-taichou and left her there so he could check on her. He told me to ask one of the fourth division members to assist him." The defeated expression that Yuki bore had Harunobu relaxing, for he could understand that panic that would cloud an individual's mind during the heat of the moment. Moving to leave with Yuki, he was surprised when Iemura stopped him.

"No. " His single decree had Harunobu staring at the man with shock.

"What do you mean no?"

"We will not be assisting Ukitake-taichou. If he needs assistance, tell him to summon the new captain of the fourth division. She is the _expert_." The scorn that dripped from his words had Harunobu wrenching his grip from Iemura.

"Are you serious Iemura?! There is someone who is injured that needs our assistance. We can't turn away a patient."

"Ukitake-taichou knew about the new captain and obviously has faith in her abilities. She should be the one to do it. After all, the captains had no problem making their own decisions behind our backs. Why do they need our assistance now?"

"You are being petty Iemura! Unohana would never turn an injured person away. You are disgracing her legacy!"

"I am protecting it! So easily they have replaced Unohana and they disregarded Isane-sama for the position. Choosing to promote a no name shinigami."

Harunobu stepped back from Iemura, surprised by the amount of hatred that the man was displaying. Shaking his head he turned to Yuki.

"Ignore him. I will go with you." Yuki merely nodded his head, too surprised by the argument to even formulate a decent response. Just as Harunobu proceeded to leave, Iemura stopped him once more.

"As third seat of the fourth division, I forbid you from assisting the thirteenth division. If you choose to go against my order, you will be stripped of your position. Am I clear?" The no nonsense tone that Iemura used had Harunobu glaring at him.

"You are a damn fool Iemura."

"I will not repeat myself, Ogidō."

Frustrated by his current position, Harunobu turned towards Yuki. Gritting his teeth, he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

Pleased by Ogidō's compliance. Iemura addressed the shinigami.

"Tell Ukitake-taichou we will not be able to assist him. If he needs anything, he should request our _taichou_ to aid him."

Not even sparing Yuki another glance, Iemura turned away, leaving behind a sympathetic Harunobu who proceeded to follow suit.

Left alone in the now empty fourth division quarters, Yuki glared at their retreating figures. Turning away from them, he quickly flash stepped back to the thirteenth division, ready to report the news and find out who the new captain was and why she was already hated among the fourth division members.

* * *

Ukitake was appalled at what Yuki had told him. He could see the boy's anger and frustration radiating off of him. The entire situation was horrifyingly frustrating. To know the fourth division held this much contempt for the captains' decision worried him, for they were risking a possible disbandment of the fourth division. Not to mention, it had only been a day since the fight with Zaraki. Ukitake would rather allow Sakura to rest until she was sent out to Karakura, but…

His green eyes focused on Shino. Even though he had managed to take care of her wound, she still hasn't woken up. Irritated, Ukitake rose from his place beside Shino. Walking pass Yuki, he briefly clasped his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will go fetch the new captain. Watch over her until I return." Releasing his hold on the boy, Ukitake moved to leave but Yuki's voice stopped him.

"Why do they hate their captain? So much so that they refuse to help Shino?"

A pained expression crossed Ukitake's features as he closed his eyes before preparing his response.

"They are still mourning Unohana's death and they had believed Isane-san was the next in line to be captain. It is misplaced anger that will be dealt with accordingly."

"Will their new captain help Shino?"

A small chuckle escaped Ukitake as he glanced at the boy's inquisitive gaze.

"Of course. It would be much more difficult to stop her from helping Shino. Do not concern yourself with the fourth division's behavior. I'll be back."

"Hai. Thank you, Ukitake-taichou."

A small smile appeared on the captain's lips as he disappeared. Within minutes, Ukitake was in front of the sixth division's corridors. Entering the barracks, he strode towards Byakuya's office.

"Ukitake-san."

Not surprised by Byakuya's presence behind him. Ukitake halted his step as he smiled at the sixth division's captain.

"Byakuya-san. You saved me the trouble of looking for you. I need Sakura's assistance…"

"No." Not even bothering to listen to Ukitake's request, Byakuya moved passed the man as he walked towards his office. He could hear Jūshirō following him.

"But Byakuya, one of my members were injured and they need medical assistance."

"One of the fourth division members should be able to assist you. Haruno-san needs to rest before we depart for Karakura tomorrow."

His strict tone left no room for negotiating as the two entered his office. Passing by Renji's desk, Ukitake smiled at the lieutenant who bowed in respect.

"Ukitake-taichou, taichou, there is something you need to…" Renji's feeble attempt to warn Byakuya was interrupted by Jūshirō's response.

"They refused." Byakuya froze as he glanced at Ukitake. Surprise was evident in his violet eyes. Immediately his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Why?"

"It seems there is a lot of contempt in the manner which the fourth division captain was chosen." Ukitake's grim tone and hidden weariness made Byakuya uneasy. Although he was shocked at the fourth division's defiance, to go so far as refusing to heal another member of the Gotei 13 was almost treasonous.

Looking at his lieutenant who was just as surprised from what he had overheard, Byakuya walked towards his office. Sliding the screen open, his violet eyes widened at the sight of the new fourth division taichou, fast asleep. She was seated in his chair, her head resting on his desk. The sight was endearing almost, but she should've been in her room resting.

"Abarai."

Renji flinched at the sound of his name. Walking up behind his taichou, he was surprised at the sight of Sakura fast asleep. He recalled her storming in earlier, demanding to see his demon of a captain. It was an appropriate nickname.

When he told her he was out finishing up some tasks, Sakura had asked if she could wait for him, and seeing no harm, Renji told her to wait in Byakuya's office. Seeing how his taichou was thoroughly annoyed, maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"Hai."

"Why is Haruno-san in my office."

Sheepishly, Renji scratched the back of his head as he replied, "She was looking for you earlier, saying she needed to speak with you. I told her you were out and she asked if it was alright to wait for you. So I said yes."

Aiming a glare at his lieutenant, his anger was minutely appeased at the slight flinch. Irritated he walked towards his desk. With a gentle manner that surprised Renji but delighted Ukitake, Byakuya knelt beside Sakura, brushing aside her hair, he softly called her name.

"Haruno" The pink haired woman stirred before muttering a few words and drifting back asleep.

"Haruno…" This time Byakuya's voice was stricter and it had the desired effect. Sleep dazed eyes focused on the black haired man as the fourth division captain slowly woke. With a feline grace she rubbed her eyes before stretching. Brushing aside her hair, she glared at the man as she recalled why she was here.

"Kuchiki. I've been waiting for you." The glare she directed towards him did little to faze him. Ignoring her comment he asked, "Why aren't you resting in your room? Unless you prefer my desk?"

The comment although dry in its delivery, was teasing in nature, surprising Ukitake and Renji since it contradicted Byakuya's usually serious nature.

For Sakura it had the opposite effect. She could feel a heated blush fill her cheeks. She glared harder at the man.

"I don't need to rest. I have work to do and confining me to bed rest is preventing me from doing so."

"Your inability to look after yourself resulted in the need to restrict you from leaving your bed."

"I already told you I was fine."

"Yet, you are here sleeping on my desk. Doesn't that indicate you still need to rest?"

"I was just bored waiting for you! I demand you to allow me to continue my work. I want to visit the fourth division before we depart for Karakura Town."

The mention of the fourth division silenced Byakuya who looked at Ukitake. Following his gaze, Sakura was surprised she didn't notice the red haired man and Ukitake standing in the doorway.

"Ukitake-san. What are you doing here?" Her curiosity was evident in her tone. The thirteenth division captain merely smiled as he approached the girl.

"I wanted to see if you are well enough to fulfill a request."

"Yes."

"No."

Sakura glared at Byakuya who had answered. Although Ukitake was quite amused by the way the two of them were interacting, he had an urgent manner he needed to attend to.

"What is it Ukitake-san? Are you alright?"

"Hai, although one of my comrades has been injured and I was wondering if you could take a look at her."

Immediately an analytical gleam appeared in her eyes. Rising from the desk, she asked, "What happened?"

"She was attacked by a hollow. Although I was able to staunch the blood flow and clean the wound, she still hasn't awoken." Sakura could see the worry in the man's eyes. Nodding her head she moved to leave but she was surprised when Byakuya blocked the doorway.

"You are not telling her everything." The simple comment had Ukitake focusing his attention on Byakuya. A frown appeared on his lips as the two engaged in a silent conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sakura watched the two, confused and irritated that Byakuya was stopping her from tending to her patient.

"I sought aid from the other fourth division members. They refused."

Silence settled in the room as Ukitake's words sunk in. A slow anger began to burn in Sakura as she asked, "What was their reasoning?"

"They said I should ask their new captain for help since you are an expert and as one of the captains who agreed to your promotion, they believe I do not require their help since they were not included in the decision making of who would be Unohana's replacement."

Clenching her fists, Sakura glared at the wall. Her anger threatened to cloud her reasoning, but she had someone who needed to be tended to. Reigning in her fury, she walked towards the door.

"Take me to the patient. I will take care of them first and then I would like to speak with the one who spoke to the fourth division members. I will deal with the fourth division later."

"Haruno…" Byakuya's warning tone was accompanied by a glare that was matched by Sakura's own.

"Don't you ever dare stop me from helping an injured person. I am well enough to perform a simple healing session. Besides, it is apparent I need to address the fourth division as soon as possible. Karakura will have to wait. I will not allow a division dedicated to healing, turn away patients due to petty anger."

"What will you do?"

Sakura merely glanced at Ukitake. A cold anger burned in her gaze.

"I will remove any members that refuse to follow me. Even if it means kicking out all of the original members, I will rebuild the fourth division from the ground up if I have to. Anyone who is able to turn away an injured person is unfit to be a medic."

The three men looked on, one with respect while the other two with grim surprise but understanding. Seeing how Byakuya would not be able to stop her, he moved out of the way.

"Thank you." In an instant she was gone, leaving the three males behind.

"Abarai, return to your desk. I have matters to discuss with Ukitake-san."

"Hai." The red haired male scurried off leaving the two captains behind. With a deft ease, Byakuya slid the screen door shut. Gesturing for the elder male to sit, Byakuya eased into his seat. The lingering scent of jasmine and sandalwood surrounded him, immediately calling forth the image of the slumbering female, but he quickly cast it aside. Facing the captain, he asked, "What do you propose?"

Ukitake sighed as he glanced at the man. Rubbing his eyes, he responded, "We should let Sakura deal with the fourth division members on her own, although I think it is best to have someone there with her when she does so. I fear if it gets too…rowdy, it is possible she may get injured if some of the members choose to draw their blade."

"She is not at her best, but it is apparent we have underestimated how much anger our decision has created. "

"True. Shunsui needs to be made aware of the current situation. If anything it may be necessary to have Shunsui be there when Sakura addresses the fourth division members." Ukitake pondered over how he would inform his friend of the fourth division's defiance, but he was surprised when he saw Byakuya shaking his head.

"No, that will just reinforce the belief that we are forcing a captain on them. They already are angered by the notion that they were not included in the decision making process."

"We cannot allow her to address the members by herself."

Byakuya briefly slide his eyes shut, before replying, "It is the best course of action. If she is able to stand before them on her own, she is showing them she will not back down. It is her division to command. We already did out part, the rest is up to her."

"You surprise me Byakuya. From how you were acting earlier, I expected you to be more concerned about her safety."

The black haired man remained silent, choosing to ignore Ukitake's words.

"I will have Abarai go with Haruno-san after she is done healing your comrade. If that is all, I have matters to tend to."

Sensing the man's discomfort with the topic, Ukitake acquiesced his head before turning to leave. Pausing at the doorway, he glanced at the man.

"Byakuya…Sakura isn't Hisana-san."

Violet eyes glared at the man. Unwilling to anger him further, Ukitake left, intent on ensuring the well being of his team member.

"Abarai."

"Taichou?" Renji's voice traveled from his office into Byakuya's room.

"After you complete your paperwork, head over to the thirteenth division and assist Haruno-san. If at any moment you feel like she is ready to collapse or if any of the members might threaten her, you are allowed to take the proper course of action. I want her returned unharmed. Is that clear?"

"Hai." The threat was hidden beneath his words but Renji was confident he would have no problem doing as he was told. Besides, even if the fourth division attempted anything, he wouldn't have to do much to put them in their place.

"Dismissed." Pleased with his orders, Byakuya focused his attention on the paperwork that was neatly organized. Intrigued, he glanced at the different stacks, each one separated by matter of importance.

_Haruno._

She must have organized his work while waiting for him to return. A small feeling of gratitude welled within him. However, it was tainted by Ukitake's words.

_"She isn't Hisana."_

Was he really being that affectionate with her? It was inevitable, after all he had spent a lot of time helping Hisana when she was ill. A sharp pang echoed in his chest. He must have seen Hisana in her, that's why he acted the way he did. A frown tugged at his lips as he reached for his drawer. Gently he withdrew the small photo he had hidden away. Violet eyes traced the familiar features of his late wife. The small smile that twisted her lips and mirrored his own. He briefly tried to recall the feelings of happiness but there was nothing. Save for the bitter taste of anger and sadness that never left him since her death. Silently he put the picture away.

He would make sure he didn't mistake Sakura for Hisana. After all, only one of them held his heart, and she took it with her the moment she passed away. Brushing away past memories, he focused on his work, once again finding solace in paperwork.

* * *

With steady steps, Sakura walked towards the familiar screen doors that indicated the thirteenth division's corridors. She could recall the layout from the last time she was here. Images of the healing that occurred flashed in her mind. Although she did not know the extent of this patient's injury, she felt it was unlikely she would have to do a repeat performance of Ukitake's procedure.

Already formulating the possible injuries that may have occurred and possible healing techniques, she didn't notice the sound of the silk doors sliding open, revealing a disheveled boy.

"Who are you?"

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Raising her hands in a sign of peace, she calmly replied, "Haruno Sakura. I'm the captain of the fourth division. Ukitake-san said you needed my help?"

Relief washed away the suspicion as the young man slid the door open, revealing the unconscious girl resting on a futon. Focusing her attention on the female, Sakura entered the room. Her eyes scanned the girl's form for any signs of immediate danger. The sight of white bandages peeking out from the girl's clothing had her worried. Upon further examination, Sakura was pleased by Ukitake's first aid treatment, although there were small red spots beginning to form. The wound wasn't healing fast enough and the amount of blood she lost was probably the main reason for her pallor. It was a simple healing. All she really had to do was stimulate the healing process for the wound and let the girl's body rest and regenerate.

With that in mind, she gently began to remove the bandages. With each strip of fabric falling away, the gash was revealed. Furrowing her brow, she examined the jagged markings surrounding the wound, searching for any possible sign of infection. Save for the slight redness encompassing the injury, the girl would be fine. However, Sakura would need to create some anti-inflammation medication for the girl. Summoning her chakra, she slowly began to knit the cells together, stimulating growth and clotting.

"What are you doing?"

She could hear the panic in the man's voice. Not deterring herself from the task at hand, she said, "My job."

Minutes passed as she steadily wove the new skin. Although it wasn't deep, it was long, but Sakura was sure it wouldn't leave a scar. It wasn't long until the skin was freshly healed. Save for the bright red hue, there wasn't any indication of a gash at all.

Yuki watched with wide eyes as the fear that had encompassed him earlier released its tight hold. Collapsing to the floor he muttered, "Thank you."

Turning her attention to the prostrated form of the boy she smiled in response.

"Of course. It is my duty. Just let her rest and I'll give you some herbs to help with the inflammation. She should wake up in a day. "

Nodding his head, Yuki finally allowed himself to examine the new fourth division captain. This was the woman that everyone hated, to the point of refusing aid. A part of him was skeptical that the woman would help Shino, however the minute she appeared, there was no hesitation from the girl. She barely paid him any mind, her attention occupied by his friend. He couldn't help but smile, Ukitake-taichou was right. She was a dedicated healer.

"Thank you again."

"Enough with the thanking and please stand up. I didn't get your name."

"Ryūnosuke Yuki. That's Shino." Briefly his eyes flickered back to the girl. Sakura watched as a wave of relief and admiration filled his gaze. Smiling softly to herself, she couldn't help but be reminded of Hinata and the countless glances she would direct towards the dense blonde. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching the office. The screen door smoothly slid open to reveal Ukitake and Renji. Arching a brow at the Kuchiki's lieutenant she aimed an inquisitive gaze towards the thirteenth division captain.

"Ano…how is Shino-san?" The attempt to avoid the question wasn't lost on her. A small frown appeared but she easily replied.

"She will be fine. I have healed the wound and save for the swelling she will survive. I will drop off herbs at a later date after I finish my other errand. Let her rest, Ukitake-san."

A grin twisted his lips as he bowed his head in thanks. Once again she had rescued him. Just as he was about to rise from his position, he felt a sharp pang in his chest. A soft rush of air escaped him as he straightened himself. Forcing a smile, he was just about to address Sakura, when he saw a sharp glare directed towards him.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes held a silent threat that promised retribution if he tried to lie to her.

"It's just a sharp pain that will pass. Nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her with a smile but her glare only intensified, before smoothing out into a sweet smile.

"Seeing as how I am a medic, I believe I should be the one to determine your well-being…ne?" The falsely sweet tone she used dripped with sarcasm as Ukitake resigned himself to his fate. Unwilling to prolong the inevitable he eased himself into a sitting position before her.

Pleased by his submission, Sakura called forth her chakra. Focusing her attention on Ukitake, she conjured up an image of his lungs. Intricately, she examined the organ, searching for any signs of damage that she may have overlooked. Worry filled her as she slowly went over the lungs once again. Did she miss something? Or maybe she was unable to eradicate the disease. Her insecurities were weighing down on her. If she wasn't able to fulfill her promise to Ukitake, she would feel like a cad. After all, she had promised he would be healed.

_"Don't doubt yourself. You are one of the most skilled pupils I have had. Besides, I am your shishou. If you doubt yourself, you are doubting my abilities to train you."_

Tsunade's words rang in her mind. No, she was more than capable of healing Ukitake. If she had missed anything, then she would be able to remedy it immediately. But if she allowed her insecurities to fracture her trust in her abilities, she would be no better than the fourth division members that had denied assistance to a patient. Taking a deep breath, Sakura relaxed as she searched the span of tissue. Just as she was about to withdraw from her examination, a flash of angry red caught her eye. Zeroing in on the area, she was surprised to see one of the cartilage that connects the upper rib and breastbone was swollen. Minutely relieved that it wasn't his illness coming back, Sakura sent a small wave of healing chakra to the wounded area. Pleased that it wasn't as swollen, she withdrew from Ukitake.

Anxiety filled Ukitake as he watched the frown deepen. He was worried that the disease had returned and he had prepared himself for the inevitable. However a small part of him, the dangerous part, wished it was nothing. It wasn't until he felt a wave of cooling chakra that the tightness in his chest and sharp pang eased. Surprised he looked into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Does this hurt?" As if to demonstrate, Sakura placed her hand in the middle of his chest. Applying a small amount of pressure, he felt the pain intensify.

She must have heard his intake of breath for she quickly withdrew. The pain eased once more, but Ukitake couldn't help but rub the area where Sakura had placed her palm.

"I take it as a yes. Have you been resting Ukitake-san?"

A cold sweat appeared on the back of his neck as he automatically smiled at the girl.

"Well, I have been busy…"

Holding up her hand, Sakura stopped Ukitake's half hearted explanation. Too used to Kakashi's attempts to create an excuse, she felt it was best to spare him the torture of coming up with a decent answer.

"Never mind. The pain isn't from your illness. It was just an inflammation of one of the cartilage located in your breastbone. With rest it should heal, but if you continue to overexert yourself without giving your body a chance to heal properly, the pain will continue. Please rest, Ukitake-san."

The plea was simply answered with a smile, although Ukitake was more than overjoyed at the diagnosis. If the pain wasn't a sign of his illness coming back, he would be more than willing to rest.

Sakura smiled at the happiness that radiated off of Ukitake. The tension that she had noticed in his shoulders relaxed. He must have been just as worry as she was. Happy that it wasn't anything serious, she focused her attention on Yuki who merely looked on with mild interest.

"Yuki-san, were you the one who went to the fourth division?"

The sudden tension that caused his form to straighten was her answer. Steeling herself, she asked, "What did they tell you exactly?"

Yuki briefly glanced at Ukitake as he waited for the okay from his captain to reveal what had occurred earlier. When he saw the simple the nod, he proceeded to retell his tale.

He didn't omit anything. The expression on Sakura's face grew darker as he repeated the words one of the members had told him. By the end of the tale, he had expected to see a look of outright anger from the woman, but he was surprised by lack of emotion and response from the girl.

Minutes ticked by as Yuki's words sunk in. Displeased was one of the words to describe how Sakura felt. Rising from her position, she bowed before Yuki, surprising everyone in the room.

"As captain of the fourth division, I would like to apologize for my members' behavior. I will deal with them accordingly."

Shocked by the formal apology, Yuki scrambled as he said, "No..no…don't worry about it. I mean…you are their captain…and all…but it was them…not you."

"They are my members and my responsibility. Please, forgive my division's impertinent actions."

Seeing how Yuki was at a loss for words, Ukitake stepped in. Knowing that Sakura would continue to apologize if it wasn't dealt with at once, he said, "As captain of the thirteenth division, we formally accept your apologies. Please rise."

Doing as she was told Sakura stood before them. "Thank you. I believe it is time for me to leave. I would like to speak with Iemura-san."

Her serious tone didn't surprise anyone, but Ukitake stopped her before she could leave.

"If you feel threatened or dizzy at any time, Abarai-san will take you back to the sixth division." As if to prove his point, Renji stepped beside Sakura. Bowing his head, he explained.

"Byakuya-taichou has ordered me to assist you with the fourth division. If they become too rowdy." His hand hovered over his blade, attracting Sakura's attention. Displeased that Byakuya had assigned a bodyguard of sorts, she merely glared at Renji, causing the man to flinch.

"I will speak with the Kuchiki later. Let's head out. Rest well, Ukitake-san. Yuki-san." With a final bow, she quickly disappeared. Surprised by her speed, Renji moved to follow.

"Abarai...please take care of her." The serious request had Renji pausing. Glancing at the captain, he merely nodded his head before vanishing.

"Well she be alright?" The timid question wasn't loss on Ukitake. Smiling at Yuki, he merely replied, "Yes." Although a part of him worried that the fourth division wouldn't be the same after today.

* * *

The sound of fist colliding echoed throughout the corridors as the two figure retreated from one another. Blood dripped down the other man's lips as he glared at his comrade.

"What the hell is wrong with you Iemura?"

Said man was silent as he adjusted his cracked glasses. Although he was able to land a hit on Harunobu, the man had returned his attack two fold. He could feel pain swelling in his left leg. He had a feeling the bone may have been fractured or at least sprained, but it did nothing to stop the anger. Ever since Yuki had left, the two had engaged in a heated argument that spiraled into a spar.

"I can ask you the same. Attacking a higher ranking member. Are you asking to be stripped of your status, Harunobu?"

"Don't start throwing your rank at me. You did it earlier and I acquiesced but you are a bloody fool. You betrayed your oath as a healer all for the sake of your anger? You are a disgrace to the fourth division!"

With an angered cry, Iemura unsheathe his blade. Raising his sword, he moved to attack Harunobu.

"I'm sick of your constant defiance of authority!"

Brown eyes widened as Harunobu quickly reached for his blade. The sound of steel clashing rang throughout the corridors, drawing the attention of the other members. A wave of onlookers surrounded them as they watched in horror at the sight of two of their members fighting.

Cheering could be heard as the two medics dueled. The cries alerted Isane who was stepping over the threshold. Her eyes widened at the crowd gathered in the hallway. The sound of blades clashing had her running to join the fray.

"What's going?"

One of the members noticed Isane and quickly bowed in a sign of respect. Moving out of the wave, he gave his lieutenant a perfect view of the ongoing fight. Shocked by the scene, she yelled, "Both of you, stop it!"

Her cry did little to perturb the two as they continued to fight. Iemura was attacking, forcing Harunobu to go on to the defensive. Reaching for her own blade, Isane moved to enter the battle.

"I told you to stop."

Withdrawing her own blade, she charged into the middle of Iemura's attack. Iemura didn't notice until the last minute that his lieutenant was running towards his assault. Trying to stop his attack, he watched in horror as he saw Isane realize the severity of her actions. Unwilling to witness his own blade injuring the woman he respected, he swiftly shut his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" With a loud clash that caused sparks to fly, Iemura's eyes flew open as he felt his blade fly out of his hand. Shocked at what happened, he was greeted by a pair of bright green orbs that were blazing with anger.

"Stand down. NOW!" The order was barked at Iemura, but addressed to every member of the fourth division. A deafening silence filled the corridor as all eyes were focused on their new captain.

Sakura glared at Iemura before slowly turning her gaze towards every one of the members that had stood by, encouraging the fight. Her eyes landed on Isane who was shocked by everything that had occurred.

"Are you alright?" The serious tone seemed to break Isane from her trance as she realized how close she was at dying. She numbly nodded her head as she returned her own blade to its sheath against her hip.

Sakura scanned the female for any signs of injury but save for shock, she was fine. Focusing her attention on the other man behind her, she noticed the bloody lip. It would bruise unless it was taken care of immediately, but he appeared to be alright. Angered by the entire careless behavior of her division, she returned her attention to the blonde haired male that had almost killed her lieutenant.

"What is your name?"

Iemura stared at the girl in surprise, before grimacing. He knew she was their new captain, but he refused to acknowledge her. Unwilling to answer he merely turned his head away, choosing silence in favor of responding.

"Iemura!"

The outraged cry of Harunobu only irritated him as Iemura continued to ignore their captain.

"Oh? Iemura is it?" The deadly tone caused a shiver of fear to trickle down his spine. But he would be damned if he let the girl see it. It wasn't until he felt a sharp blade poised at his neck was he forced to face his captain.

"Your defiance is amazingly stupid. Not only have you disrespected me, but you have turned away an injured person in need. Tell me, is your anger worth another's life?!" With surprising strength, Sakura shoved the man to the ground. The fall had Iemura crying out in pain as his leg hit the pavement. Reaching for his leg, he let out another tortured cry as he felt a new wave of pain assault him.

"Surprising that you are able to feel pain, yet you felt nothing for the girl. Tell me what kind of healer are you?" The pressure intensified, as the sound of bone cracking resonated in the corridor. All the members looked on in horror as they watched their new captain break Iemura's leg.

Angered by the display, and hoping to help her teammate, Isane moved towards Sakura.

"Sakura-san. I will not have you tormenting the members. I don't care if you are captain or not. Violence is not the answer."

She was proud of herself for being able to say the words without stuttering, but the indifferent glare that Sakura directed at her, had her stepping back.

"Isane-san, you may be the lieutenant, but I am still your captain. I left the fourth division in your hands, and what have I come to find? An injured person being turned away due to petty anger? The thirteenth division captain, disrespected, and a battle within the fourth division ranks. Not to mention you were almost killed for your brash actions. Now tell me, Isane, as captain of this division, I believe punishment is necessary, no?"

Her cold words silenced Isane as she bowed her head in defeat. She couldn't deny what Sakura had said. She wasn't aware of Iemura turning away a patient. Even Unohana-san would've been angered by the defiance. They were medics. They saved anyone and everyone, no matter who they may be. Biting her lip, Isane merely nodded her head before watching Sakura's next move.

Feeling as if the man had suffered enough she released him. Almost immediately he moved to cradle his injury. Feebly he tried to heal it, but he was too drained and in too much pain to do much more than make it worse.

"Just as you were able to walk away from the injured comrade, I will do the same. I'll warn you all now. Any attempts to heal Iemura and you will immediately be removed from the fourth division. Am I clear?"

The authoritative tone had everyone nodding their head in compliance. Although, Iemura's pained cry filled the room, causing everyone to flinch.

"You bitch! How else do you expect me to work as a member?"

"I don't need anyone that allows their emotions to cloud their abilities in assisting others."

"Then why am I still part of the fourth division?!"

"I gave you the choice to leave the day I was made captain. The door is still open…to anyone who is unsatisfied."

A few members shifted, as they were put off by the display. Immediately some moved to leave, while the rest stayed behind. They were still weary, but they couldn't deny that Iemura was in the wrong. Silence settled amongst them as they looked towards their new captain.

Sakura was surprised that more of the members didn't leave. Although she was minutely relieved, a part of her knew if she didn't find a way to earn their trust and respect, more would follow suit.

"I will ask you again Iemura, do you want to stay, or do you want to leave?"

Iemura looked at the woman before him. A part of him did feel guilty about his prior actions, but he wasn't ready to allow her to be his captain.

His indecision wasn't lost on Sakura, although she knew he would be damned before he would admit to staying, especially after that display. Deciding it the best course of action, she made the decision for him.

"Iemura, I hereby strip you of your rank and status as a fourth division member. Your actions have dishonored the fourth division and contradicted everything a healer stands for. Abarai-san will take you to your corridors to rest until you are able to leave. "

Iemura was shocked by her decree, but it was the best course of action right now. Nodding his head he grudgingly agreed. He looked up to see the sixth division lieutenant standing before him. Assisting him to a standing position, he cringed at the shooting pain in his leg, but merely bite his lip in order to prevent him from crying out. Steeling himself, he began to slowly walk towards his room, allowing the lieutenant to be his crutch. The pair made their way down the hall, as the remaining members of the fourth division parted ways for them.

Sakura waited until the duo disappeared before addressing the rest of the division.

"Tomorrow, one of you may heal Iemura. Until then, I want everyone to return to their rooms. We will convene tomorrow where any discrepancies will be dealt with right away. You are dismissed."

Just as the other division members began to file out, Isane and Harunobu stood behind. The two glanced at each other before facing their new captain. A pink brow arched at the two as she waited for them to speak.

"Why are you letting us heal him? You are confusing the members with your contradictory words."

Sakura merely examined the two before she replied. "I made that decree to see who would still defy me. If anyone did assist Iemura they would be kicked out. However when no one came forth, I presented them another option, to leave of their own free will. I gave them two chances, and the second time, some did leave. I will not force anyone to stay in this division. The door is always open for those to leave…and for those who wish to return. In regards to healing Iemura, he needs to understand the severity of his actions earlier today. Although I am a bitch as he stated, I am still a healer. Giving him a day to deal with the pain is punishment enough. I will tell you both this…I will be a strict captain and not all of my actions may seem correct, but there will always be a reason for them. You just have to look underneath the underneath."

Just as she finished her speech, Renji reappeared. A little pleased that he was here, Sakura could feel a wave of fatigue hit her. It was time to return before she collapsed again and this time, the Kuchiki might lock her away. Shaking her head at the thought, she gestured at Renji to leave. Just as the two figures moved to go, the sound of Isane's voice traveled down the hallway.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11: Discrepancies

Chapter 11: Discrepancies

**A/N: Here it is! I know it took awhile for me to update but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. School will be starting soon so updates will be a lot slower but I hope to get at least one more chapter up before I start class. Thanks for reviewing and being patient with me. I love all of my reviewers, you keep me going! **

* * *

Iemura grimaced as he returned to the conscious world. Reaching for his glasses, the blurred images began to sharpen into focus. The familiar walls of his corridor blanketed him as he rose from his position. A sharp sensation of pain had him crying out as he reached for his leg. Tears blurred his vision as memories of what had occurred yesterday flooded him. He was no longer a member of the fourth division.

The realization struck a nerve in him as a part of him felt hollow. The fourth division was his home but the woman who now led the division was destroying everything. Clenching his fists he glared at the wall, too fixated on his thoughts to notice the sound of the screen door sliding open.

"Iemura-san."

"Isane-san." His eyes widened as he attempted to bow as a sign of respect to his former lieutenant, but the pain immobilized him. Gritting his teeth he acquiesced his head.

"How's your leg?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Isane took in the defeated form of her former teammate. Shaking her head, she approached his futon, already conjuring her reiryoku to heal the injured area.

"No…Stop! You will be removed from the fourth division! They need you!"

The frantic cry was ignored as Isane concentrated on mending the bone. It wasn't long before she was able to properly set the fractured area. Breathing a sigh of relief, she heard the muttered thanks from Iemura, but his features were still contorted in worry. Able to discern what he was concerned about she moved to reassure him.

"Haruno-said it was alright to heal you."

"Hypocrite. She threatens everyone's position but now allows you to heal. What kind of taichou is that?"

"What kind of healer turns down an injured patient in order to appease his petty anger?"

Iemura flinched at the reminder of his callous treatment of the thirteenth division. Bowing his head in defeat he chose to focus on the threadbare cover of his blanket.

"What…what do I do now?"

The uncertainty in his tone stirred her compassionate side, but Isane knew the way Iemura was behaving now…it wouldn't be right for him to be in the fourth division. Her shoulders slumped as she glanced at the broken man.

"You can rest for a bit. Maybe time off will allow you to reconsider some things."

Iemura glanced at Isane before turning away from her.

"When do I leave?"

"When you are healed."

Surprised by the response, Iemura looked at Isane. Disbelief colored his features.

"Why?"

"Haruno-san's orders."

He couldn't believe that after all that had transpired the woman was being considerate towards him. A part of him was grateful but he would be damned before he admit it. It could just be some ploy for all he knew…but regardless it gave him some time to find new corridors and figure what he would be doing now.

Isane watched Iemura get lost in his thoughts. Seeing how she had accomplished her task, she moved to leave, but the man's voice halted her steps.

"Will you accept her?"

"…I don't know."

Isane glanced down at her hands as responded truthfully to Iemura's question. Taking a deep breath she slid the screen door open. Moving to leave, she remembered Sakura's words.

"She said the door is always open for those who wish to return."

Iemura was shocked into silence at the new piece of information. Even though he had blatantly disrespected the woman and swore to never follow her, she still was willing to allow him to return…if he desired to do so.

The sound of the screen door closing, broke him from his reverie. Glancing at the now vacant spot, he touched his leg. No longer was the pain overwhelming. It was reduced to a gentle throb that he would be able to ignore. Although the wound itself would serve as a reminder of his mishaps. Raising his hand he briefly removed his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't know why, but he could feel tears once again coating his cheeks. Unable to comprehend how he felt he simply allowed the tears to fall as relief welled in him.

"I can come back."

The simple statement caused a smile to form as he indulged in his emotions. It would take time before he could return but it was reassuring to know he was allowed to. Maybe the new captain wasn't as much of a bitch as he thought.

* * *

The flashy duo slowly made their way back to the sixth division as a companionable silence fell amongst the two. The red head would glance at the petite woman from time to time to make sure she wasn't ready to collapse. But the frown that twisted her lips and concentrated expression made Renji realize the only thing he would have to worry about was if she bumped into anything. Ruffling his hair, he minutely guided the girl, avoiding a few of the other nameless shinigami who were shamelessly staring.

Too used to the attention his hair color drew, he chose to ignore them. Although the flash of pink had him wondering if the fourth division taichou was used to the attention.

"If you have a question, then ask."

Her voice surprised him as a sheepish expression decorated his features. Scratching the side of his cheek, he glanced down to see a pair of green eyes focused on him. A pink brow rose as she expectantly awaited whatever question he had. Mildly embarrassed, he mumbled, "Are you used to people staring?"

Confusion colored her eyes but quickly faded as Sakura realized what he was referring to. A small smile played on her lips as she replied, "Of course. I had twenty five years of practice."

Renji observed the small smile that seemed to soften her features. Compared to the strict and cold captain he had seen earlier, the woman standing beside him now looked as if she wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, let alone break a person's leg. A slight shiver slid down his spine as he recalled the sound of bone cracking. Albeit cruel, it served as a good demonstration of the new captain's unwillingness to tolerate disobedience. Although it was arguable if breaking the man's leg was necessary, Renji would confirm that at that moment, the petite woman had earned his respect and at least a few of the fourth division members' as well. He easily remembered the look of fear in some of the individuals' expressions, but underlying it, there were glimmers of respect.

Musing over the scene, Renji wondered how should he explain what happened to his taichou. He was pretty sure his captain would be curious, after all he had tasked him with escorting the woman. Lost in his attempts to summarize what had occurred, the red haired lieutenant didn't hear the question the woman had asked him. Hell, he didn't realize the girl was speaking to him. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain in his side did he realized the woman was trying to get his attention.

"O..Oi! What the hell was that?!"

"I was calling your name for the last five minutes with no response." Was the bland reply as the woman crossed her arms and waited for the man to get over his spluttering at being jabbed in the ribs.

"Che. I was thinking." Rubbing his injured side, he briefly wondered what the hell she had stabbed him with.

"It's not going to bruise."

He could feel a tick forming as he glared at the woman.

"That's not the point."

"Oh? What is the point then? You are a lieutenant and here you are acting like a wounded puppy from a jab."

His temper was escaping from him as he ached to reach for his sword. Mentally reminding himself that his captain would probably kill him or make him do paperwork for the rest of his life, he slowly took a breath. Calming himself he asked, "What do you want?"

Impressed that he had reigned in his temper, although there wasn't a reason for him to even become so upset in the first place. Feeling a bit guilty for her actions, she gently summoned her healing chakra.

Eyeing the green glow of her hand, Renji stopped himself from flinching as he felt the foreign but warm glow of her healing powers. Immediately the sore area ceased to ache as the woman withdrew from him.

"Gomen. I forget my own strength at times."

A red brow rose as Renji rubbed the area just to make sure it wasn't throbbing. Unwilling to think how monstrous the woman's strength was when she was paying attention, he nodded his head, accepting her apology.

"What was your question?"

"Do you know anything about the former fourth division captain?"

The question wasn't unexpected, but it felt like he was the wrong person to give her an answer. Pondering over how to reply, Renji formulated his response.

"Unohana-san was a skilled healer and loved by all the fourth division members. She was also one of the older shinigami that lived in Soul Society. She was the former Kenpachi, although Zaraki-san holds that title now." Searching for more information to relay to the girl, he was at a loss as to what else he could tell her.

"How did she die?"

It seemed to be the right question to ask as Renji stiffened. A serious expression crossed his features.

"In battle."

The lack of an explanation wasn't lost on Sakura but she had a feeling it was due to Renji's own lack of knowledge about the death of the fourth division captain. Pursing her lips, Sakura made a note to speak with Ukitake later in order to find out more about the former captain.

"It is difficult to deal with loss be it a family member or a captain. Although it is admirable she died while out in the field."

Renji froze as he caught onto the last part of her statement. Halting his steps he glanced at the woman in confusion.

Puzzled by his sudden halt in movement, she asked, "What?"

"Unohana wasn't in the human world when she died in battle. It's forbidden for fourth division members to leave Soul Society."

Green eyes widened at the surprising revelation before narrowing in response.

"Why is that?"

"Their purpose is mainly to heal. Many of them are incapable of fighting and they would be in the way while out in the field."Renji blinked as he watched Sakura's expression switch from irritation to anger before fading away to indifference.

"I see. The captain commander is the one who dictates the rules, correct?"

Curious as to why she was asking that question he merely nodded his head in response. The minute he had confirmed her suspicion, Sakura turned away and started walking towards the opposite direction. Confused at the sudden change in direction, he scrambled after her.

"Oi…the sixth division is that way."

Gesturing behind him, Sakura merely ignored him. She was hell bent on speaking with Shunsui about the absurd decree regarding the fourth division.

Annoyed that he was being ignored, he grabbed the girl's shoulder. Stopping in her track, Sakura briefly glared at Renji before brushing his hand off of her.

"I need to speak with Shunsui-san. Kuchiki only required you to escort me to the fourth division. You can return to work now."

"Taichou also said I need to bring you back so if you are heading to the first division, I'll be accompanying you."

"Unnecessary. Tell your _taichou_ I have matters to attend to and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides I recall seeing a stack of paperwork on your desk earlier."

Renji grimaced as he also remembered the leaning tower of papers that occupied his desk. Tempted to just return without the girl, the sixth division lieutenant examined the impatient female who was daring him to stop her. Rolling his eyes, he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Just keep heading straight towards the large building. It shouldn't take that long, or you can just…"

His voice trailed off as he watched the woman disappear, leaving him behind. Annoyed at her impromptu disappearance but also impressed by her speed, Renji briefly adjusted his bandana before heading back towards the sixth division. A part of him dreaded the upcoming conversation with his captain, but he felt like it was nothing compared to the lecture the first division captain was going to get from the new fourth division captain.

A slight chuckle escaped him lips. The new captain was already making waves, and even he could tell that change was coming to Soul Society. Only time will tell if it was for better or worse.

* * *

"So that's what happened." A somber tone colored Shunsui's voice as he thoughtfully stroke his growing stubble. Reaching for his cup of sake he took a sip before refilling the dish. Staring off into the distant scenery he contemplated his friend's words.

"Hai. Byakuya believes we should leave the matter to Sakura." Ukitake reached for his cup of tea, savoring the light herbal taste.

"He's right. There is too much animosity for me to intervene. I would end up stoking the flames. She needs to resolve it on her own. Even if it means disbanding the entire fourth division. I wonder if she can do it."The latter half of his statement drifted off into a murmur but Ukitake heard his musings.

"Have faith in the girl. She has already done much to prove herself."

Shunsui raised a brow at Ukitake's optimistic words. "I'm surprised at how much faith you have put in the girl. Although I can understand where you are coming from."

The duo immediately knew the reference but refrained from discussing it. After years of dealing with Ukitake's impending death, the notion of him being fully healed was still a shock to the both of them. Call it superstition, but they felt if they even mentioned the dreaded disease there would be a chance it would come back. Instead of responding Ukitake merely smiled at his friend.

"However, she has only proved herself to us. Even with our blessings the girl would never be fully accepted by the fourth division or even by the other members of the Gotei. She needs to gain their respect and that is something she can only do on her own."

"It will take time…and I can already see hardships along the way. Although I still standby my prior statement. She will be able to succeed."

A smile twisted the Shunsui's lips. It was good that Ukitake was willing to support Sakura. She was going to need it. Especially since Ukitake mentioned the little tidbit with Byakuya. Just the thought of the stoic male had a frown playing on his lips. He knew their relationship was slowly progressing, and a part of him was delighted by their new interaction but Ukitake was correct in reminding Byakuya that Sakura wasn't Hisana. Their relationship would never be able to flourish if Byakuya projected his deceased wife onto Sakura. She would be forced to compete with a memory. Although Sakura hasn't demonstrated much interest as of late.

"Those two are boring."

Ukitake glanced at his friend, his green eyes widening in shock at his statement. Although the put out expression had the white haired male chuckling in response.

"Byakuya and Sakura?"

"Who else?"

"It will take time. This isn't one of your novels, Shunsui. Those two have a lot to overcome before any feelings develop between them. Especially Sakura."

The mention of the woman's name was dampened by the sober tone. Eyeing his companion, he watched as a dark frown colored his features.

"What do you know?"

"Not enough, but from what I had seen when we went to her home in the human world…the woman is complex, but I believe her past is even more twisted than she has let on. I want to know more but I'm not sure how to proceed."

**"**Let her come to you, Jūshirō. She has already begun to open up to you more so than anyone else. Give her time. She just isn't ready to share her story yet. Especially if what you said is true."

White brows furrowed in disappointment but he merely acquiesced his head in agreement. After all it was only a few weeks since Sakura appeared. He couldn't expect her to reveal her past from the start. She was a cautious person.

"Shunsui-taichou, there is someone here to see you."

The sound of the first division's lieutenant's voice had the duo focusing their attention on the screen door as a slim dark haired female stepped into the room. A heavy book dangled in her hands as she quickly readjusted her glasses and brushed her bangs back.

"Nanao-chan! How sweet of you to escort the guest." The once serious tone was immediately replaced with the laidback, cheerful attitude that Shunsui was characteristic of emitting whenever his lieutenant was around. Ukitake smiled as he noticed the small grimace that was contorting the woman's features.

"Her name is Haruno-san. Don't tell me she is one of your lady friends."

The annoyed tone wasn't lost on the two, but the pair were shocked at the lieutenant's comment. Unable to even picture Sakura acting like one of Shunsui's female companions.

"No. I'm the new captain of the fourth division."

The strict tone surprised the two captains as they noticed the angry expression on the woman's face. Curious as to why, Shunsui immediately dismissed Ise who was looking on with mild embarrassment and interest. Understanding colored her violet tinted eyes as she nodded her head before dismissing herself. The silk screen door slid shut, leaving the three captains to stare at each other as a silence settled amongst them. Deciding it was best to break the awkwardness, Ukitake spoke first.

"Sakura-san. Have you already spoken to the fourth division members?"

"Hai. I have given the members an opportunity to leave if they are against the current arrangement of my position as captain and Isane-san as my lieutenant. I have also dealt with the man who had disrespected you. He is no longer a part of the fourth division. However he may return if he wishes. However, that is not the reason for my visit."

Narrowing her gaze, Sakura focused on the captain commander. A brown brow rose in response as he wondered why the woman was so angry with him.

"What is it?"

"I have been informed of the previous captain's death. Although I still have questions surrounding the ambiguity of it, I find myself more concerned by a certain law. Why are fourth division members forbidden from going to the human world?"

Shunsui stiffened at the mention of Unohana's death. All pretenses of his laidback demeanor dissipated as he focused his attention on the woman before him.

"The fourth division is not meant for combat. There is no need for them to venture to the human world. Unless it is an urgent matter but even then they are only allowed to go when whatever enemy has been dealt with. I would not risk their lives. They are vital to running Soul Society."

Pink brow rose in shock at the blatant disregard of the fourth division's abilities to fight. A frown twisted her lips as she careful asked, "Aren't all members of the Gotei required to train at the Shinigami Academy? If I did my reading correctly, swordsmanship is necessary in passing and becoming a member of the Gotei."

"Yes, but just because one is able to wield a blade doesn't mean they are skilled in swordsmanship. A majority of the members demonstrate prowess with healing more so than combat. Thus they are more than willing to do their work outside of the field."

"How can one become skilled if they are not allowed to practice and improve themselves? There is no better teacher than experience."

"Unnecessary. We have two squads that are geared specifically for combat. If they wanted to improve their skills, they had the opportunity to join the eleventh division or even the second division."

Sakura couldn't help the anger bubbling in her. She could easily hear the haunting taunts of her past in the recess of her mind. Reminding her of her inability to fight or even stand with her teammates. The doubt that lingered in her parents' and even her sensei's mind when she had wanted to become a shinobi.

_"Your chakra reserves are too small for you to become a decent shinobi. Maybe consider another path?"_

_"Just become a medical-nin, forehead. I mean you were always book smart."_

Clenching her fist, she brushed off the echoes of her past. She had made her peace years ago. She didn't regret going to Tsunade and asking to train under her, but she also didn't allow herself to be solely trained in medical jutsu. Just as Tsunade had said, the medical ninja must stay alive in order to support their team. They shouldn't be left behind and only called when there was a medical emergency. Calming herself she tried to articulate her thoughts to Shunsui.

"If one of the fourth division members accompany some of the eleventh division members out into the human world, they will be able to ensure they aren't injured on the field. Or if anything, their injuries could be dealt with right away instead of waiting for them to return."

Tapping his lip, Shunsui eyed the girl. "But couldn't they become more focused on ensuring the safety of the fourth division member? A member of the fourth division would be a distraction. They are better off remaining here awaiting the shinigami's return."

Green eyes glared at the man. "Why are you discrediting the fourth division's abilities? Do you not have faith in their swordsmanship? They also have zanpakutōs. I'm sure they would be able to hold their own against a hollow."

"You cannot verify that statement when you yourself have not faced a hollow." The harsh tone had Sakura biting her lip as she realized she couldn't deny Shunsui's statement. Irritated at her inability to respond she bowed her head in order to hide her angry expression. Seeing the bowed head of the female, Shunsui couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at his tone. He could see where she was coming from but the thought of losing more shinigami after the recent war terrified him. The Gotei was already crippled, and what the woman proposed would only harm them further at this moment. Conflicted, Shunsui chose to remain silent. Even if he apologized for his tone, he would not retract his statement.

"You are right. I'm sorry for overstepping." Without another a word the woman disappeared in a flash leaving behind a flurry of cherry blossoms. The two captains watched in astonishment as the petals began to settle amongst them.

"I didn't expect her to apologize." Shunsui's shock was apparent in his voice as he reached for one the petals. The soft, silk like texture called forth fond memories of the past but they were brushed aside by the sound of Ukitake's voice.

"Oh? I thought it was obvious she has no problem demonstrating respect to those who have garnered it. Headstrong she may be but she still keeps herself in check, because she can tell when she is in the wrong. Although her proposal could be something to consider."

A lone grey eye focused on his friend. The thoughtful expression had Shunsui sighing as he ran a hand through his brown locks.

"You always side with the girl. Almost makes me think you care about her more than me." A slight pout twisted his lips as he sipped his sake. The sound of Ukitake's chuckle caused a smile to tug on his lips.

"Although I do have long hair, I am still a male. Unless your preference has change?"

"Heh, of course not. Or is there something you would like to tell me, Jūshirō?" "Only that her idea isn't unfound." "In all honesty it isn't. However death has left a nasty taste in my mouth. As it is, I have only been allowing a few members out into the human world in order to minimize the possibility of any injuries or deaths. Right now, we need to focus on rebuilding Soul Society. Maybe when things have settled down more, we can test out her idea." "Agreed."

* * *

"Where is Haruno-san?"

His taichou's cold tone had Renji flinching as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Unwilling to make eye contact with his captain he mumbled, "She went to see Shunsui-san."

A black brow rose at the unexpected news. He was irritated to see his lieutenant had failed to return with the woman, but to hear she was with the first division captain irked him. She was suppose to be back here, with _him._

His violet eyes widened at his last train of thought. A frown twisted his lips as he berated himself for even thinking like that. Annoyed at himself and at the damn woman he glared at his lieutenant.

"Do you know why?"

At this, Renji crossed his arms as a serious expression adorned his face. Intrigued by his lieutenant's change in demeanor, he waited for him to explain.

"She found out about the fourth's division's restriction. Claimed that she would go talk to Shunsui-san in order to reverse it."

This surprised Byakuya as his brows furrowed in thought. It was a ban that had been enforced long ago. It wasn't anything that anyone disagreed with since the fourth division members were fine with the arrangement. Save for the one incident where a member had violated the law in order to satisfy a personal desire.

"I don't know why she got so upset. I tried to explain it to her but she was adamant on speaking with Shunsui."

Rubbing the back of his head, Renji met the eyes of his captain. He was surprised by at the narrowed gaze directed at him. Taking a step back, he straightened himself.

"What was said exactly?"

The frosty tone hinted that Renji had somehow screwed up although he wasn't sure how he managed to do so.

"I told her the fourth division members would be in the way if they are out on the field. Everyone knows the fourth division isn't necessarily bred for battle."

"But did she?"

The question had Renji pausing as he took a moment. He silently pondered over the question. Did she even know what was required of the fourth division? From what he knew, the girl was a no name shinigami. Her name never came up in the shinigami academy and she wasn't part of any divisions…

"Shit."

Slapping his hand against his bandana, he cursed at himself for his carelessness. He had expected her to be aware of the duties of the gotei, but her reactions should've told him otherwise. Too caught up in his own musings he had just assumed she already knew everything, but she knew nothing. Hell, he had inadvertently called her and her division useless in battle but her demonstration a few days prior said otherwise. He really did mess up.

Byakuya watched his lieutenant realize his folly. Viewing it unnecessary to prolong his misery, the black haired male rose from his seat. He couldn't explain the anger that rose within him. Was it due to his lieutenant's careless words? Or maybe it was watching the girl train and struggle to even master her reiryoku. Her hard work and display against Zaraki should've showed her prowess with her sword and battle. Yet, his lieutenant had easily brushed off the girl's ability, corralling her with the other fourth division members who preferred not to fight. It was vexing. Although observing Renji realizing his own mistake helped quell his irritation. Moving from his desk he walked past his lieutenant.

"As I have learned from my own battles, one should never discredit their opponent, let alone their comrades."

Violet eyes glanced at the man as a look of understanding filled his brown eyes. Unwilling to elaborate, Byakuya prepared to leave but the sound of a door sliding open, alerted him to another's presence. Narrowing his eyes, he focused his reiryoku as he was greeted with the familiar reiryoku belonging to Sakura. Pleased that she had returned to him, he disappeared, leaving his lieutenant to ponder his words.

With an easy gait he walked towards the direction of the woman's reiryoku. He was surprised her reiatsu was well controlled. He knew one's emotions had an ability to effect their reiryoku and from his conversation with Abari, he expected Sakura to be outraged. This wasn't the case, as Byakuya noted the quiet expression of indifference on the woman's face.

Surprised she had left her room door wide open, he observed the somber woman as she leaned against the frame of the shojo. Her head was tilted towards the cherry blossom tree as her arms were loosely crossed over her chest. She was once again dressed in her robes she wore to her battle with Zaraki.

"You can come in, Kuchiki-san."

Lost in his musings, he was surprised by her formal address. Raising a brow he stepped into her room. With a few steps, he stood beside her, enjoying the slight breeze that slipped past them. Silence settled amongst the two as they both observed their surroundings, neither one of them finding the desire to speak.

It was peaceful, which surprised Byakuya. He usually preferred his own company, finding it easier to ponder his thoughts. Although he didn't mind being with Rukia, there weren't many individuals that he found himself seeking the company of. Yet, he didn't mind being with the woman beside him, even though she had the ability to irritate him at times. A small smile appeared on his lips as he recalled a recent incident but he immediately squashed it as he realized his reaction. He enjoyed their squabbles.

Violet eyes blinked at the revelation. He was never one to engage in teasing. Not even with Hisana yet he enjoyed antagonizing Sakura. A dull throb echoed in his heart as he thought about his late wife, but it was encompassed by the uneasiness that filled him. Why is it that this woman was able to make him act this way? As if she would be able to answer his unspoken he turned to look at the woman.

Green eyes met his violet gaze. Curiosity danced in her eyes as she appeared to wait for him to ask his unspoken question. Was he that transparent with the woman that she was able to figure out what he wanted to ask? The uneasy feeling grew within him. Frowning, he moved to distract himself.

"Were you able to speak with the fourth division?"

"Hai. The one who denied the thirteenth division treatment has been stripped of his rank and position in the division. If he wishes to return he may but he is a prideful man. It will take time before he can return, and for the current members to accept a new captain. The death of their taichou is still affecting them."

"Death is never easy to come to terms with."

"No, but it is necessarily because we are still living. Mourning is fine. Remembering your loved one is expected, but preventing yourself from living and going about your life…that is not right. No one would wish that on their loved one."

Byakuya felt a part of him shut down at the direction the conversation was going. Choosing to ignore her answer he moved to address the real reason he sought her out.

"You spoke with Shunsui-san?"

The abrupt change in conversation wasn't lost on Sakura. Unwilling to question the man, she merely nodded in response. Focusing her eyes on the twirling cherry blossom petals she reached for one as it drifted towards her. Holding the delicate petal in her hand, she caressed the silken skin.

"I was foolish when speaking to him. I allowed my anger at that moment to cloud my reasoning."

As if to emphasize her point, she crushed the petal, before letting the broken flower fall to the ground.

"He was correct in saying I wasn't right to make a judgment when I haven't faced a hollow."

A glare twisted her brow as she refused to face the man beside her. She just knew he would have no problem berating her for her naivety.

"You will be facing one soon. You can make your request again after you have gained experience."

Green eyes widened in shock as she glanced at Byakuya. She didn't expect him to give her advice. Hell she was waiting for a long lecture at her incompetence. Voicing her shocks, she said, "I didn't expect that from you."

"The ban of the fourth division was meant to be a contract rather than a restriction. The members never enjoyed combat, favoring healing instead of fighting. Although there is a squad dedicated to fighting if necessary. That particular division is seen as the backbone to Soul Society, they do a lot of support and provide treatment to both civilians and shinigami. Thus, their role was geared towards maintaining Soul Society. Fighting is left towards the eleventh division."

Once again Sakura was blindsided by the new revelation. Here she had allowed her old insecurities to color her thinking when she was misinformed. She really was a fool. A rueful smile twisted her lips as she shook her head at her mistake. Pushing back a fallen lock of hair she muttered, "And here, I believed it was because they were considered useless…"

"Some do view the division as useless due to their lack of fighting, but those are the ones who don't realize the extent of work the fourth division is responsible for. Abari informed me of his attempted explanation. He was in the wrong for insulting you and your division."

Eying the man, she wasn't surprised to see an apathetic expression as he presented his version of an apology. Unable to help herself she giggled, immediately drawing the man's attention. Composing herself, she faced the mildly confused male. With a soft smile that easily reached her eyes she was bowed her head.

"Thank you, Byakuya-san."

Violet eyes widened at the use of his first name. Coupled with the soft smile, he could feel his heartbeat quickening as his cheeks began to warm. Trying to control his unnecessary reactions, he merely nodded his head before quickly turning away from the woman.

"The rules may be old fashion but they provide order and a sense of security. Before you wish to reverse the ban, speak with your members. If you try to push your ideology onto them, they will reject you further."

With that piece of advice, Byakuya left the room. Flash stepping to his own personal corridors, he quickly shut the door as he covered his face. The sound of his name seemed to echo in his mind as he recalled the expression she had showed him. Not once had she displayed that expression, even when she was with Ukitake. Unable to stop the blush that was coloring his cheeks, he closed his eyes as he felt the warring emotions within him.

"Dammit."

The curse was foreign on his lips, but it suited his current situation. Whatever was growing between them, it needed to end. Making his decision, Byakuya steeled himself as he prepared to find Shunsui. It was time for the woman to leave.

* * *

Steady steps echoed down the hall as Sakura retraced the path she had taken to find Shunsui the day before. Muffling a sigh, she thought about everything that had occurred the day prior. Just thinking about how she had spoken to Shunsui made her nervous about seeing him again, but she knew the ban was something she would want revoked. It would benefit the fourth division to be well rounded instead of focused on one skill. However, Byakuya's words rang in her mind. She would need to speak with the members in order to get their own thoughts instead of forcing her own wants on them. The transition was already difficult.

Lost in her musings she didn't realize someone was matching her stride. It wasn't until a slight cough interrupted her thoughts did Sakura notice the man besides her. Pink eyebrows rose as she took in the sight of Hitsugaya-san. Blinking at the unexpected man, she briefly greeted him.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-san."

"Haruno-san." The cordial reply was accompanied by a nod as the pair continued towards their destination.

"Do you also have business with Shunsui-san?"

Turquoise eyes peered at the woman in surprise. He had assumed she had known about the change in plan but it appeared no one had informed her. Then again he was only told late last night. He could still recall the sight of the Jigokuchō landing on his desk, relaying Shunsui's orders. It had surprised him, but he couldn't defy the captain commander's orders. Although he was curious as to what resulted in the sudden change.

"I was told to escort you, alongside Zaraki-san in place of Byakuya-san."

Sakura halted her steps as she considered his words. Confusion filled her as she recalled their interaction last night. Nothing was amiss save her addressing him by his first name but he had remained his normal, frigid self. Her brows furrowed in thought but she proceeded to follow Hitsugaya who remained silent after his admission. It wasn't long before the duo reached their destination.

The screen doors were already open, as the last member of their trio was standing in the corner, arms crossed as a smirk twisted his lips.

"Took you long enough." The towering male strolled over to the woman as he flashed her a wide grin. "I still want a rematch."

A pink brow rose at the proximity of the man but she merely slid her eyes shut as she replied, "Maybe later. I have matters I need to deal with before I can play with you Zaraki."

"Che." Disappointed by her lack of a reaction, Zaraki glanced at Shunsui who was observing them as he prepared his pipe. The familiar scent of smoke filled the room as Shunsui inhaled the tobacco.

"Are we able to leave now? I hear the hollows have been increasing in Karakura." The excitement was muted by the bored expression on Zaraki's face, but Shunsui knew the man was itching for a battle. He lived to fight.

"Soon, Zaraki-san. There are still a few matters that need to be discussed." As if feeling her inquisitive gaze, Shunsui glanced at Sakura.

"As you have noticed, Byakuya-san will not be accompanying you to Karakura. He has matters that require his attention. Hence, Hitsugaya-san will take his place."

A slight pursing of lips hinted that Sakura was not satisfied with his explanation but Shunsui refused to elaborate. Especially after the conversation with Byakuya.

_"I will not be able to accompany Haruno-san to Karakura Town." The decree surprised Shunsui as he met Ukitake's shocked expression. Confused and mildly annoyed his plan was being ruined, Shunsui asked, "Why?"_

_Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance as Byakuya was forced to elaborate. "As captain of the sixth division, I have been neglecting my duties in order to assist Haruno in her training. I can no longer allow her to affect my work."_

_Shunsui blinked in surprise at Byakuya's admittance of Sakura's effect on him. Although it delighted Shunsui, he could tell the man didn't even realize what he had just revealed. A brown brow rose in amusement as he heard the slight chuckle from his white haired friend. Scratching his beard he merely reclined in his seat as he peered at the man._

_"This is surprising. I didn't expect you of all people to be distracted."_

_A glare was directed towards Shunsui but he merely brushed it off. Although the temptation to determine how Sakura was distracting Byakuya was pressing, he knew there were more important matters to tend to. _

_"If are unable to escort Sakura, I will ask Hitsugaya to take your place. It is apparent out of everyone in the Gotei, she doesn't mind his company. After all she had specifically requested his assistance during the healing session._

_His words were truthful, but Shunsui watched the black haired man to see If he would react to his mild taunt. The slight frown that tugged on the man's lips indicated his words had irked him, but the sixth division captain merely acquiesced his head in agreement. Disappointed he wouldn't be able to coax a better reaction he summoned a Jigokuchō. The familiar butterfly appeared, landing in front of Shunsui as he proceeded to relay his message. Sending the winged insect off, he returned his attention to Byakuya._

_"Is there anything else?" _

_"I believe it is time Haruno-san is transferred to the fourth division."_

_This time Shunsui was stunned by the sudden request. Confused as to why Byakuya would even consider removing the girl, the captain commander narrowed his gaze as he asked, "Why?"_

_"She has been formally made captain of the fourth division. There is no need for her to remain at the manor. She has a place to stay."  
_

_"Are you not concerned at the possible repercussions of having her move in right away? You have already witnessed the members' reaction to her being given the title of captain."_

_"She is more than capable of handling herself."_

_Brown brows furrowed in mild annoyance. Crossing his arms over his chest, Shusnui replied, "It is still too soon for her to move in. At least allow her a week, Byakuya. Have you even told her about any of your decisions?"_

_The silence was his answer. Sighing in response Shunsui glared at Byakuya. "I will not allow you to metaphorically feed the woman to the lions even if she is capable of protecting herself. As of late she considers you as one of her main sources of information and comrade, even if you two butt heads. How do you think she will react once she learns of you kicking her out?"  
_

_"She was never to be a permanent resident at the manor. I never wanted her there." The harsh tone irked Shunsui, but before he could respond Ukitake stepped in._

_"Although correct, we believed you would be the best option in providing room and knowledge to the girl. If you want her gone Byakuya, that is fine as it is within your right. However, give the girl at least a week to prepare to leave. It would be dishonorable of you to force her to leave without giving her notice."_

_Seeing how he was not going to win the argument, Byakuya merely nodded before turning to leave. Pausing at the doorway, he reiterated Ukitake's words._

_"She has a week." _

A frown twisted his lips as he continued to smoke his pipe. The conversation last night did not sit well with Shunsui. The rude manner in which Byakuya was attempting to kick the girl out was unlike the man, but that indicated how much the girl was getting to him. He was torn being pleased or irritated with the current predicament. Forcing himself to focus on his task at hand, Shunsui addressed the trio.

"Zaraki-san, Hitsugaya-san. You two will be in charge of demonstrating how to defeat a hollow as well as educating Sakura about the different types. If you encounter a gillian allow Sakura to engage it in battle, however if there is an adjuchas, one of you will be tasked with battling the hollow. I expect the three of you to return in one piece."

The serious command was accompanied by two nods and a wide smirk. Pleased that there were no disagreement he dismissed Hitsugaya and Zaraki. Waiting for the two males to exit the room, Shunsui rose from his seat. Sliding the screen door shut he turned towards Sakura.

"There is an important matter I need to discuss with you before you leave. Within a week's time, you will be transferred to the fourth division. Part of the division houses the living quarters for the members and the captain. "

"Alright. I'll prepare once I have returned." Bowing her head, Sakura moved to join the others but was halted by Shunsui.

"You are not questioning it?"

Green eye briefly looked up at the man as she merely shook her head no. "There is nothing to question. I have more important matters at hand to deal with instead of questioning Kuchiki's motives."

Deeming it unnecessary to continue, the pink haired woman left the room, intent on filling her duties. Shunsui watched the woman leave as he rubbed his eyes. Reaching for his flask of sake the tired male poured himself a drink. The taste was heavenly compared to the headache he was forced to deal with. Shaking his head, he cursed at the two prideful captains that were a lot more similar than he had realized.

* * *

Shojo doors slid open revealing a blinding light as three figures entered into the desolate park. The towering man chuckled as he scanned the empty playground searching for any signs of a hollow. Behind him stood the other two captains, the shorter male stood to the side as he examined the area, re-familiarizing himself with the town for it had been quite some time since he had returned. The sole woman took in her surroundings, the sight of the swing set called forth her memory of the wooden swing tied to a tree branch near the academy. An image of sad, blonde haired boy filled her mind, as a small frown played on her lips.

_Naruto. _

The name of her former teammate haunted her as other memories of their childhood flitted across her mind. Although a part of her would always regret her mistreatment of the poor boy, she was happy that Naruto was able to stand on his own and build his own relationships and friendships with others. He was an invaluable member of Konoha, the epitome of the Will of Fire. They needed him…more than he could even fathom. It would've been selfish if Sakura had chosen to stand by and watch her two teammates decimate each other.

_"Was it really selfless?" _

The sound of Fenikkusu's voice momentarily surprised her. He had been quiet since her battle with Zaraki, not even throwing in his own thoughts on the fourth division's rebellious nature. Interested by his sudden desire to converse, she merely replied with a yes.

_"Will you continue to lie to yourself?"_

_"What do you mean?" _ Green eyes narrowed in response as Sakura tried to figure out what her zanpakutō was hinting at.

_"You're inability or unwillingness to accept the reality disappoints me…but it is also expected. Tell me Sakura, weren't you tired? After everything that happened, wasn't death the more peaceful option? You choose to continually lie to yourself about your actions regarding that day, claiming it is for the good of Konoha when it was nothing more than a satisfaction of your own dark desire. You wanted to die."_

_"Fenikkusu." _ Anger laced her words as she glared at the distance. Trying to contain her temper and turbulent emotions she replied, _"Don't you dare try to taint my actions! I will not regret saving those two idiots."_

_"Yet you don't deny my statement of wanting to die. When will you be able to face your past and accept what has come to pass, Sakura?"_

_"I've already made my peace. Why must you bring this up now?" _The sound of her teeth gritting made her aware of how close she was to losing her temper. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax, uncurling her clenched fists.

Fenikkusu watched his mistress. He knew he risking Sakura's own mental wellbeing by forcing her to confront her own truth that she had buried beneath her own denial. He knew he had pushed enough for now, but it was a something they would need to address. Especially if she had any hopes of obtaining bankai.

_"I will leave it be, but know this discussion is not over." _

_"There was nothing to discuss in the first place."_

Silence was her response. Sensing Fenikkusu had retreated, she breathe a sigh of relief. Focusing her attention on the two captains before her, she was surprised and embarrassed to see both of their eyes concentrated on her.

"Did I knock you around too much Pinky?" The question although coated in sarcasm, had an underlying hint of concern. It seemed Kenpachi wasn't the only one who was worried as Hitsugaya stepped forward. Meeting the icy gaze of the tenth division captain, she noted the furrowed brow and frown decorating his features.

"Are you alright? If you are unable to proceed, we will return another day."

His concern was genuine. Wearily smiling at the man she briefly shook her head as she faced the two males.

"I'm fine Hitsugaya-san. Zaraki-san. I was conversing with Fenikkusu. Shall we continue?"

The explanation although brief was enough for the two. With a che, Zaraki continued to head towards the denser area of the park. Hitsugaya met her gaze once more before following suit. Thoroughly embarrassed, she mentally cursed Fenikkusu before matching her pace to the Hitsugaya. Wordlessly she glanced at her surroundings, surprised by the enormity of the park. Certain areas were reminiscent of Konoha but the paved pathway illuminated by the streetlamps distinguished the modernized town.

Looking past the eleventh division captain, Sakura could see hints of concrete buildings and walls. Intrigued, she moved towards the unusual sight. Within a few steps, she was surprised to find herself on another path. Peering at the darker ground that was littered by white paint and symbols she glanced at the concrete building that was much larger than she had expected. Flickering lights alerted her of life, but the countless buildings that were hidden behind the one before her was a surprise. Green eyes widened as she examined the countless structures that differed in size but mimicked each other. Walls separated the houses while others had bits of foliage serving as a marker.

"Haruno-san?"

The sound of her name broke her appraisal of Karakura as Sakura glanced at Hitsugaya. "Sorry. I was just surprised by this." Gesturing her hand, Hitsugaya was confused by what she meant. Noticing the confused look, she decided to elaborate.

"My village is rural compared to this. We have traveled to other cities but none as large as this one here. Plus the buildings are quite different from the simple designs back in Konoha. It is modern."

Understanding dawned on him as Hitsugaya realized Sakura's unusual upbringing. Although it wasn't that much different from the shinigami training. Both were used to more simplistic manners of living compared to the more complex and modern ways humans preferred. Nodding his head he replied, "It is understandable, but our purpose is to expose you to a hollow. We are going to head towards the area where the thirteenth division members were attacked. The hollow may still be there, hunting. Zaraki-san is probably already there."

As if on cue the sound of Zaraki's voice echoed from the direction they had strayed from.

"Oi, did you brats get lost? There's a hollow approaching. If you want Sakura to have a taste bring her before I take care of it." A gleeful laugh accompanied the warning. Shaking his head, Hitsugaya motioned for Sakura to follow as he flash stepped towards Zaraki's location. Appearing beside Hitsugaya in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals, her bright green eyes widened as she felt an odd tremor. Focusing her attention on the erratic sensation, an inkling of apprehension trickled down her spine as the tremor intensified.

"It's a hollow. Their reiatsu appear more erratic than ours. Your ability to use reikaku is not bad for a beginner." Hitsugaya's calm voice helped her relax as she steadied herself. Taking a small breathe, she reached for her blade as she felt the reiatsu approaching their location.

"Reikaku?"

A white brow rose at the confused tone. Glancing at the woman, Hitsugaya calmly elaborated. "It's what we call spiritual sense. You stop using your eyes and instead use your reikaku to pick up on another's reiatsu. It is what a lot of shinigami use but the ability and perception differs from each one, although basic use of reikaku is required in order to become a shinigami. Were you not told what reikaku or reiatsu was?"

"Fenikkusu had me undergo a test were I was told to sense reiatsu instead of chakra. It was an interesting switch but he never told me what the ability was called…It's here." Sakura withdrew her sword as the trees shook. A large cry echoed throughout the park as a centipede like creature burst through the clearing. The bonelike mask replaced the head, as a pair of bright yellow eyes glared through the empty black slits. A pair of fangs surrounded the humanlike teeth that were gleaming at the sight of the three prey before them. Lunging at the trio, Hitsugaya and Zaraki retreated, leaving Sakura to face the hollow.

Sakura was momentarily surprised by the unusual creature but she was able to dodge the attack as the massive monster pursued her. Pushing back the urge to retreat, she examined the hollow. Eyes narrowed as she focused her attention on the mask. In the textbooks she read, if the mask was destroyed the hollow would be purified, although any attack that would tear it apart would have the same result. Pursing her lips she tried to classify the hollow type, but was forced on the defensive as it swung its tail at her. Raising her sword she quickly blocked the claw-like legs. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed a trickling of liquid coating the twitching appendages. Pushing back the claws, she quickly swung her blade at the moving vertebrae, succeeding in severing the tail from the body. With a thud, the severed tail fell to the ground. A nauseous scent emitted from the decaying part as a greenish gas surrounded the failing limbs.

"Posion."

The sight confirmed her suspicion. She needed to avoid the legs otherwise she would risk being immobilized. It was reminiscent of her fight with Sasori. A small smirk twisted her lips as she recalled the puppet master of the Akatsuki. The red head also preferred poison as his weapon of choice, although the difference between the two was apparent. Only one of them was a mastermind tactician and fighter. Launching herself towards the creature, she reflexively avoided the twitching legs as she steadied herself on the hollow's flagellating body. Annoyed by the continued movement she quickly sheathe her sword as she pulled back her fist.

"Shannaro!"

A deafening crack appeared in the body as the centipede collapsed at the enhanced punch. Paralyzed, Sakura made her way towards the mask. Intrigued by the design but also knowing she needed to dispose of the hollow, she pulled out her sword. Channeling her reiryoku, she slashed the mask cleanly in two. Shards of bone danced in the night as the hollow shrieked out before disappearing. Disappointed that she wouldn't get an opportunity to further examine the hollow she frowned as she heard a pair of footsteps approaching her.

"Not bad Pinky. I never saw someone disable a hollow with a punch, although it took you a lot longer than expected." A hoarse chuckle accompanied the statement as she faced Zaraki.

"I wanted to see how a hollow moves and acts. The textbooks don't do it justice."

Hitsugaya nodded his head in agreement. "This is true. Every hollow has different characteristics that pertain to them. For example you just destroyed a centipede type of hollow. Hence the poison, but if it was a snake type or frog type, it would be a different battle. Although every hollow has basic abilities that are characteristic for all hollows, for example cero."

"Yes, I remember reading about that, and judging from the fight that was just a gillian class hollow?"

Surprised by her ability to distinguish the hollow, Hitsugaya said "Hai…how were you able to figure that out?"

"The books Ukitake gave me. It explained the different classes, although the gillian it described was focused on a menos grande. However an adjuchas would be more conscious of their attacks. The final class is a vasto lorde but it has been said no one has come across one since they are rare but also the strongest type. Their powers can easily overcome a captain's."

"Che. If that is true I would have battled one long ago. You're right though, all the hollows we usually come across fall into the two classes you just mentioned. More so the first type than the second. Gillians are like flies, they are easy to defeat. I expected more from you, but that punch did make up for how slow you were at disposing it."

Sakura glared at Zaraki who was grinning at her, daring her to start a fight. Sensing the tension, Hitsugaya decided it was best to step in.

"Gillians are usually reserved for the shinigami. Adjuchas or menos grandes are when captains and lieutenants are expected to join the fray. Once you face more hollows you will be able to distinguish how much reiryoku you would need to defeat them. However, it was impressive that you did not need to use your zanpakutō for your first fight."

A tsk could be heard as well as a mumbled "slow," but Sakura chose to ignore Zaraki. Bowing her head as a show of thanks, Sakura smiled at Hitsugaya who returned it with a small one of his own.

"My, my. That was a nice lesson. Tell me shinigami-san, want to see a Menos Grande?" All eyes focused on the mysterious voice that emitted from the trees. With ease, the bull like monster revealed itself. His mask was similar to a bull skull as two large horns protruded from the forehead, encasing the two gaping slits that held bright yellow orbs. The hollow's form was large and muscular as his forearm bulged with muscle before extending out into two vicious claws. Human like teeth twisted into a sneer as it absentmindedly twirled the sword in one of its claws.

"Although you aren't the weak little boy from before, I think you three will be perfect to bring back to _him._"

Turquoise eyes narrowed at the sight of the weapon. Drawing out his own blade he slide into a battle stance as he questioned the hollow. "That belongs to Yuki-san, doesn't it?"

Cocking it's head to the side the hollow eyed the young man. "Ohhh is that what my prey's name was. He left it here after choosing the girl over his weapon. Pity I preferred he left the girl. After all a hollow's got to eat."

"Che. You are boring me with this small talk, adjuchas."Zaraki lazily stepped forward, effectively blocking Hitsugaya and Sakura with his large frame as he lazily draped his blade over his shoulders."I've been itching for a fight. Looks like you will have to do for now."

"Three on one. I don't think that's fair."

Zaraki smirked at the hollow, his reiryoku steadily blanketed him. "Who says I'll let the others join? I fight my battles alone."

Raising his sword, Zaraki launched himself at the hollow. Growling at the sudden attack, the hollow moved to evade. Raising his hands, he steadily caught the sword blocking the attack from making contact. Engaging in a battle of strength, the hollow swung the sword back, forcing Zaraki to retreat with a curse.

"Let's make this a little more fair." Throwing back its head, the beast let out a large roar. A rumbling echoed across the sky as a crack began to form in between the clouds. Green eyes widened as a large , black clawed hand grasped the edge of the crack, forcing it to widen and reveal the strange looking monster. A sharp nose attached to the trademark white mask began to push itself through the void. Reddish spheres glanced at the trio as it forced its way into the human world. The gigantic black cloaked hollow almost blanketed the park as it slowly opened its mouth. A purplish hue of gas emitted from the creature as the large body sluggishly moved towards the trio. A gaping hole divided the body as it towered over them.

"Menos grande." Surprised by the reality of what was described in the textbooks, Sakura eyed the hollow in fascination.

"Hai hai. Just like you wanted, but I promise, there are more." The gleeful bull chuckled as it raised a claw to gesture at the gaping crack in the sky. Another claw broke through the entrance as two more masks appeared , each one mirroring the other.

"Haruno-san." The sound of Hitsugaya's voice had her turning her attention towards him. A grimace twisted his lips as he examined the scene before him.

"We need to destroy the menos as quickly as possible before more can come through. Zaraki-san, you will take care of the adjuchas."

"Heh. With pleasure. Oi ugly, pay attention." Lunging at the adjuchas, the two engaged in battle as the hollow cursed in annoyance. Reassured that Zaraki would have no problem dealing with the adjuchas, Hitsugaya instructed Sakura on her next move.

"Take care of that one. I'll hold off the other two coming through. Same concept, destroy the mask and they will be purified." With that brief instruction, Hitsugaya nodded at Sakura before releasing his zanpakutō.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru." A large chain of ice began to swirl around Hitsugaya's blade, molding itself into a dragon as he launched himself at the menos attempting to enter the human world. Sakura watched as shards of ice were thrown at one of the hands, effectively blanketing the claws in ice, as Hitsugaya easily sliced the appendages off. With practiced ease, he slashed at one of the masks. With an explosion of ice the dragon clawed the mask in two as the menos cried out before disappearing. It wasn't long before Histugaya began to attack the other menos.

_"Pay attention to your own fight."_

The sound of Fenikkusu's voice alerted Sakura to the incoming attack as she back flipped away from the clawed hand. Reaching for her own zanpakuto she called forth her shikai.

"Reveal yourself, Fenikkusu."

Her blade hummed as it changed its appearance. The tinkling of the charm could be heard as she raised her weapon. "Kasai no Ken." Flames engulfed the sword as Sakura faced the hollow. Running towards the immense being, she propelled herself off the ground as she prepared to cut the menos in two. A flash of bright red light began to surround the mouth of the creature as a small red sphere began to form. The current of power thrummed in the air as Sakura attempted to cut the mask in two. A large black arm blocked the flaming sword as the limb was engulfed in flames before falling to the ground, leaving behind a pile of ashes. Cursing at her predicament, she quickly recited the kido incantation as the sphere doubled in size.

"Way of binding no 81: Severing void!" The familiar barrier immediately appeared before the woman but it was dimmed by the onslaught of the attack as the blast succeed in breaking the barrier.

"Haruno!" Hitsugaya watched in fear as the cero engulfed the new captain. Irritated by the remaining Menos, he swung his blade, releasing a torrid of ice shards at the hollow, effectively shattering the mask . Panic welled in him as he saw a flicker of pink before the red cero blanketed the entire clearing. Shielding his eyes, he waited until the smoke cleared before flash stepping towards the fight. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura, still standing before the hollow. She was covered in cuts as blood gleamed from each of the wounds. Impressed at her ability to withstand the cero he moved to intervene but stopped at the sound of her steady voice.

"Stay back."

Without even glancing at the tenth division captain, Sakura raised her weapon. She was surprised that she was able to hold onto the barrier long enough to soften the attack, although the moment the shield had shattered, the immense attack still blew her back as she felt the scorching pain of the cero. It was similar to one of the explosive tags being released, but the strength was easily multiplied. Taking a deep breath see was able to sense the extent of her wounds. A majority of them ranged from minor to serious, but she didn't want to waste her energy on healing herself. Her main goal was destroying the menos. Steeling herself, she prepared her next attack. Channeling her reiryoku, her sword began to glow fiercely, illuminating the area with its heat and power.

With a loud cry, she charged at the hollow, her blade poised as she dodged the remaining hand before jumping above the mask. Her reflection glowed in the red orbs of the being as she swung down her blade, releasing a large amount of flames at the mask. A large cry echoed throughout the clearing as the flames burned the being. The skull began to melt as the hollow cried out in agony before crumbling into a pile of ashes. Labored breathes forced Sakura to clutch at her chest as she stared at the pile of ash. She had succeeded. A relieved smile contorted her lips but was replaced with a grimace as she began to experience the extent of her injuries. Fearing that she would collapse, she plunged her sword in the ground, dispersing the shikai as she used the weapon to steady herself.

"Here."

Sakura glanced at the extended hand. Reaching for the hand, she murmured thanks as she leaned against the shorter man. Worried that she would cause them to topple, she shifted her weight away from him. Once settled in a somewhat comfortable position, the two watched as Zaraki continued his battle.

"Not bad, but not good enough." With a large smirk, the bright yellow reiryoku that was characteristic of Zaraki wrapped itself around his blade. With a fierce attack, the sword sliced through the adjuchas, splitting the creature in two. A blinding light appeared between the wound as the hollow cried out in agony.

"No…no…NO!"

A pair of doors emerged from the being as two skulls adorned each door. The head of the skulls were bandaged as each had their arms crossed against their chest, as if preparing to bow. The latches began to break as the doors opened, revealing an endless sea of red. Kusarigama flew towards the hollow, embedding the sickle like blade in its form as the chains began to drag the being to hell. The adjuchas began to scream in fear as it thrashed out. Feebly it attempted to escape but with a final tug, the adjuchas disappeared in the abyss as the doors closed before disappearing. Silence surrounded the trio as Sakura was left to process what had occurred.

"Those were the gates to hell. They only appear when souls have committed mortal sins in their past lives. We can only purify souls, not save them."

"I wonder why I am still here then."

Sakura's admission had Hitsugaya glancing at her, confusion evident in his eyes. Sensing his puzzlement she merely grimaced at him as she admitted, "My hands are coated in blood."

"Doesn't mean shit. I'll be the first to tell ya, don't allow your pasts to hinder you from moving forward. Got to keep going no matter what. Otherwise, you'll miss too many interesting fights if you allow whatever is eating at you to continue."

"I'm surprised by your words Zaraki-san. I wouldn't have expected them from you."

"I wouldn't expect a pink haired woman to take down a hollow with one punch but what do you know. Everyone's just full of surprises." The one eyed man flashed the woman a grin as Hitsugaya shook his head at the comment.

"Did you retrieve Yuki's blade?"

"Of course." Raising the familiar weapon, Hitsugaya nodded at Zaraki before attempting to summon the Senkaimon. Seeing him struggle, Sakura attempted to stand up but her limbs began to give out. Catching the woman before she collapsed, Zaraki easily heaved the woman onto his back.

"A lot heavier than I expected."

"Shut up."

A cackle could be heard as the trio disappeared behind the doors as they returned to Soul Society to report what had occurred.


End file.
